


His Mother's Most Prized Possession

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Betrayal, Dark Stiles, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Genderfluid Loki, Grinding, Isaac Lahey Feels, Isaac Needs a Hug, Lady Loki, Loki Feels, Loki is a proud parent, Loki's Kids, Lydia is a Bad Friend, M/M, NOT always a girl Loki, Nipple Licking, Past Child Abuse, Rape, Shameless Smut, Stiles Stilinski is Loki (Marvel)'s Child, Stiles and Allison are bffs, Stilinski Family Feels, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is Stiles' mother.<br/>The history of Loki's introduction to Beacon Hills and one deputy Stilinski.</p><p>~~</p><p>Where rogue werewolves unintentionally reunite a mother and son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greatest Love Story Ever Told

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST LOVE THE THOUGHT OF LOKI ACTUALLY BEING CLAUDIA!

**_18 YEARS AGO_**

_Beacon Hills, California_

_Summer of 1997_

 

 

_"YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER, LOKI!" Odin's roar was the last thing Loki heard as he jumped the Bifrost. He landed in a dark empty forest. Indecent and exposed. To make matters worse in his female form._

_"Hey, sugar." A man said not do far from him. "Wanna play?"_

_Two of his henchmen laughed darkly. Loki shuddered in fear and took off as fast as he could run._ _Loki hated the throbbing pain jolting through his entire body, but ignored it nonetheless. His breaths shallowed the deeper he fled into one of the many forests Midgard held._

_"Come out, sweetheart." One of the mortal men taunted. "We just want to play."_

_Loki wanted to free himself from his female form, and strike them where they stand. Unfortunately, the trip from the Bifrost stripped him bare and vulnerable. For these mortal pigs to find._

_Deep within himself he knew that they've caught him, yet that didn't stop him from picking up his pace. The mortal men chased the soundly trail Loki was carelessly leaving behind._

_"Oof-" Loki fell to the ground. He glared daggers at the stone wall caging him between his freedom and demise._

_"Looky here, boys." The leader of the bunch practice sang with glee. "Our little birdy is trying to fly."_

_"Why don't you sing a song, birdy." One of the henchmen towered above him. Loki stood up his gaze strong and spat across his face._

_"How is that for a song?" He asked smugly._

_"I'll show you how to use that mouth." The leader gripped Loki by his long jet black hair and dragged him to his knees. "Blow me."_

_"I'll take her from behind." The familiar henchmen held his hips still and cramped his length within Loki. The third henchmen barely stepped forth, just slipped his hand beneath his pants and jacked himself off the scene unfolding before him._

_Loki didn't understand how he always gets in these situations. The more it occured, the more he was convinced he deserved it. Both men we're reaching their climax, Loki could tell. He closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable._

_Except it never came. A hero did instead._

_"Step away from the woman." A deep voice commanded._

_"Deputy Stilinski." Second henchman finally spoke._

_"I. Said. Step. Away." He cocked back what Loki asumed to be a weapon. "Or I'll shoot."_

_That seemed to get his attacker's attention. But they didn't move an inch. Loki decided to take advantage of the distracted pigs. He kicked backed at the man behind him, and bit down on the length lodged down his throat. Loki stood hands out mustering up as much magic he could manage, and threw it at henchman number two's shocked face knocking him unconscious._

_Loki whipped his attention to the man with the peculiar weapon. He raised his hands to conjure any thing, but the world went black._

_Loki regained conciousness in an unfamiliar room. A sigh of relief escaped his lips for him not being in Asgard once again. Almost immediately his pulse quickened. He had no idea where he was or what happened after he advanced at those three pigs._

_"Don't worry." The saviour from the night before said. "I haven't done anything to you. I swear."_

_Him pleasuring himself with his female form hadn't occured to him. "I know."_

_"I'm John Stilinski." He barely left the doorframe. "Deputy of Beacon Hills Sheriff Station."_

_"I am Claudia." He lied easily._

_"I want sure to send you to a hospital or not." John shifted from on foot to another. "Since you're an alien."_

_Loki laughed. A whole heartedly laugh. "Yes, I am. But where I hail from we call it gods."_

_"Gods? Wow! But how? If you don't mind me asking."_

_"Well.. When a god and a goddess love each other very much-"_

_"Not that how!" The mortal man interrupted. "How'd you get here?"_

_"I escaped." Loki looked into his eyes. "I freed myself from there abuse.."_

_"...only to find abuse on the other end. I'm sorry."_

_"It was not your doing." He sat up from the bed, and patted the now vacant place beside him. "Come here."_

_"You aren't um.. dressed."_

_"It is nothing you have not seen before." Loki dismissed easily.  John flushed a crimson red. "Yout never lied bed with a woman ?"_

_"Never had the occasion, alright?" John let out a frustrated groan._

_Loki wrapped the white sheets around his slim feminine body. "Now, come."_

_John took his place beside him. Not daring to look into his eyes he said. "Yes? "_

_Loki reached for his face and pulled his faced close to his own. "Tell me, who were they."_

_"I don't know-"_

_Loki squeezed his jaw. "Tell. Me. Their. Names."_

_"Raphael McCall, Trever Lahey, and Mathew Martin." He choked out._

_"Thank you." He released the young deputy."I'm going to give them a visit, you are accompanying me."_

_"You can't just expect me to help you do God-knows-what to those men. I set out an example for the law. I'm supposed to follow it, and make sure others are too."_

_"Did you give in those pigs?" He spat with disgust._

_"I couldn't." He scolded the floor. "After you blasted Trever unconscious I had no idea what was going to happen so I picked you up and brought you here. I was thinking the hospital was a terrible idea. Didn't know if you had different organs then we do."_

_"Smart man, I like you." Loki down at himself then snapped his fingers. A soft white dress covered his body where the sheet used to be. "I'll be off."_

_"Be careful."_

_"Where is the fun in that?" Loki placed a kiss on John's cheek before finding his way out of his home._

_Loki carefully navigated himself through the small town with only three names on his mind. Raphael McCall, Trever Lahey, and Mathew Martin. His magic was reviving itself to maximum strength. He needed a distraction._

_"Excuse me?" A small human tugged on his dress._

_"Hello, little human." Loki knelt before the small boy._

_"You smell like magic." The little boy scrunched up his face._

_"I do?" Then it dawned on Loki. This boy is a descendant of Fenrir his son. A wolf boy, how exciting. His pack can sniff the three men out._

_"What is your name, young wolf?"_

_The little boy stepped back. "You know? Are you a hunter? My moma is going to be mad."_

_"I am no hunter."_

_The little leaned against her chest. "You're telling the truth."_

_"DEREK!" A woman shouted yanking the boy in a tight embrace. "You worry me too much."_

_"Laura said that I could follow the good scent."_

_"I'll have a few words with her later."_

_"My apologies," Loki said. "It was my scent that attracted him."_

_The woman looked up tearing her attention from her son. "Lord Loki. It's beyond a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Talia Hale, Alpha of the Hale Pack and protector of Beacon Hills."_

_"It is I." He confirmed. "No need for formalities, I need assistance locating a few pieces of scum."_

_"My lord, who is it you're looking for?" She asked him._

_Loki smiled manicaly. "My sweet child, I thought you'd never ask. Let us go somewhere private."_

_Talia lead the god to her house deep with the forest. "We'll be unnoticed here."_

_"There are three men that have wronged me. Took advantage of my weakened state. I wish them to suffer."_

_"It'll be an honor to defend you-"_

_"Tsk ..tsk, no need." He raised his hand. "I need you to locate them. That is all."_

_She did in fact locate them and captured them for him. Such a brave wolf who will be greatly rewarded._ _Talia stood only inches behind Loki._

_"Looky here, three wounded little birds." Loki taunted. The three men resisted again their restraints. "Careful, I do not wish for you to hurt yourselves."_

_"My lord, do you wish me to go?" Talia asked._

_"Yes, my child, leave my side. Although I am quite fond of you, go tend to your children." Loki stepped forward to his captives, he slowly unravelled his male form._

_Their eyes bulged, almost falling from their said human skulls. The more Loki inched closer the more they trembled with fear. Loki reached over to the leader-Raphael-and pulled off the tape from his mouth. A shout tore from his lips._

_"Surprise!" Loki smiled grimly._

_"You're a ma-man." He managed._

_"Of course my gender would be the first thing that comes to your tiny brains not the fact that I desire to watch you suffer." Loki gripped his hair staring deep into his eyes. "Listen closely, in a year you will have a child and a loving wife. All will be good, until one day when they need you the most you will leave. Leave them without an explanation. You'll long for them with a heavy shattered heart and never love again."_

_Loki turned to Trever Lahey ripping off the tape from his lips followed by a soundly hiss. "You will also have a child within a year. Since you enjoy touching so much, you will not keep your hands off your child. Beating them any chance you get. It will never end, your child will suffer by your hands and would never know why."_

_Loki reached the third man. "You Mathew Martin will have a beautiful child within a year. But that would not mean a thing because you will running around town having affairs with every prostitute you can find. Will forever be lonely."_

_Loki tore the final piece of tape. Mathew cried out in pain. Loki couldn't find himself to care, he threw his head back and laughed._

_"Claudia? That's you isn't it?" John's voice trailed down his spine._

_Loki turned around daring to meet his eyes. "Yes. My natural form."_

_"Are you going to kill them?" He asked, his grip tightening on his weapon._

_"No, don't be ridiculous." Loki smirked. "Killing them would be too kind. I entranced them they would not remember this."_

_Sirens went off in the distance. Loki knew that meant trouble on his end. He looked to John._

_"Get out of here, Claudia! Go!"_

_"I go by Loki in this form, and why are you assisting me?"_

_"Because I know you're the victim here. Go!"_

_"I have nowhere to go.." Loki told him._

_"My place then! Go!"_

_Loki teleported away. He landed himself in the room he woke up in. John arrived a few hours later._

_"You're still here?" He asked shocked._

_"Yes, I wanted to thank you for risking your job for me before I head off."_

_"It isn't risking when I'm doing something right." John said stubbornly._

_"You have a heart of gold, John Stilinski." Loki reached out for his hand and took it. "Don't change. You'll heart will lead you to greatness."_

_"Fortune cookie much." John said mockingly._

_"I do not understand." Loki tilted his head._

_"It's a cookie. It tells fortunes."_

_"I still do not understand."_

_"I'll show you." He held out his hand for Loki to take it. "It'll be fun."_

_"You want me in my male form?" Loki was shocked. Nobody ever showed him real affection. "I thought that to be frowned upon in Midgar-Earth."_

_"For most people. Not me." His hand still extended, waiting for Loki to grab it._

_"Well.. people already saw me as a woman leaving your home. I guess I should not confuse them further. Humans do have simple minds."_

_"Hey!" John pouted._

_Loki returned to his female form in his bed sheet white dress. No, Claudia. Her name is Claudia. "I rather liked this dress too. A shame it would be for me to waste "_

_"You look lovely." John wrapped an arm around Loki's waist. "But I think you should consider shoes."_

_Time seemed to fly by after that day. Claudia and John got engaged and married only a few months later. Their wedding was marvelous. John's parents loved Claudia and she.. well she loved them as much as some like her could love anyone. Utterly and completely._

_Living a happy life also meant happy additions. Claudia is pregnant with a baby boy and couldn't be happier. Nine months later baby Gaincarlo was born on a sunny spring morning._

_"He's perfect." John smiled down at his son._

_"He must be. So he could live up to his namesake."_

_"Which is...?" John questioned._

_"Free man." Claudia replied breathlessly. "With no attachments to my dark past."_

_"You're safe with us, Claud."_

_As much as she wished it to be true deep down she knew her time was running out._

 

_~°•°_

 

_Her little Gaincarlo turned four about two weeks ago and was causing mischief all around their houses like a professional. Claudia couldn't be prouder._

_"Mommy! I made funny on daddy." He giggled._

_"What did you do, my little minx?"_

_"I hid under the bed then went boo!" The young jumped with emphasis._

_"Did you frighten him, sweetie?"_

_"Yes, mommy."_

_Claudia scooped her baby in her arms and smothered him with kisses. "That's mommy's good boy."_

 

_~°•°_

 

_Gaincarlo- mama call me Stiles -is about six years old and starting school. Which explains why Gaincarlo goes by Stiles now, his peers mock him. Claudia swears if she is ever left alone with those little shit she'll kill them._

_All but that Scott McCall. Yes, she remembers clearly what she enchanted his father to do six years ago. Claudia didn't bring herself to undo it no matter how much Scott didn't deserve it. People deserve to be punished for a crime they committed._

_Stiles was growing and time began zooming past them. His tenth birthday nearing around the corner._

_"Moma!" He ran into her arms a sobbing mess. "Jackson is a mean jerk."_

_"Do not cry, Gaincarlo." She wiped his tears with a loving smile. "Tell me what had happened."_

_"We were at gym and Jackson the rope climb. Then he said if I were to do I could hang out with him, Danny, and Lydia. I did, but he got really agree then pushed me to the floor."_

_"Where was Scott during all this?"_

_"He has asthma, and forgot his inhaler. He can't have gym without it."_

_"Let me tell you something that you shall carry on you with your years to come. People always want to see you do good, but never better than themselves."_

_"Why?" Her won asked innocently._

_"This world." The mother sighed. "Other worlds even tend not to be fair."_

_~°•°_

 

_At eight Stiles had his first run in with magic. Claudia was reading the newspaper when the house phone rang. She picked up after the third ring._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello, Mrs. Stilinski?" A deep voice asked. "This is Michael Danvers. Your son's principal."_

_"Yes, is there something wrong? Is Stiles okay?"_

_"Yes. Yes, but he did cause a disruption. A fight if you will."_

_"Are you sure we are talking about the same boy?" She was taken aback._

_"I'm just as shocked as you are." Principal Danvers sighed. "We need you to come here."_

_Claudia wasted no time, turning off the oven and dashing over to the school. Stiles was sitting outside the principal's office._

_"Gaincarlo, what did you do?" She rushed over her arms crossed and her mouth a grim line._

_"I don't..... know?"_

_"Do I look as if I am your father? Tell me."_

_"Magic." He looked up to her then added quickly. "I swear I'm not lying. It was magic!"_

_All of Claudia's worry dissipated. "My boy how have you grown."_

_Their embrace was short lived. The principal cleared his throat. "You may enter now."_

_As they entered Claudia recognized the black on one Jackson Whitmore. A small proud crept onto her lips. She held Stiles' hand assuringly as if to say 'everything's going to be okay.'_

_And it was._

 

_~°•°_

 

_Around ten and still growing Gaincarlo- Mom! I said call me Stiles -became familiar with with his and his mother's magic. Which was a great relief.. because Claudia has to return to Asgard as Loki soon._

_Claudia felt it the air. She had dreams more along the line of nightmares. She couldn't really explain it to herself, let alone her husband and son. She needed to act fast. She began researching for a spell of great manipulation._

_"Something's bothering you." John startled her._

_"A lot has been crossing my mind." She confessed then professionally masked her fears. "Worry not, love."_

_"I'm not buying it." He tapped his foot impatiently._

_"It is nothing major-"_

_"Tell me, Claud." He wrapped both his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck._

_"My father is calling for me to return to Asgard." She managed to get out._

_"What?" He jumped back._

_"I had these dreams." She explained. "If I go, they would not hurt you and Gaincarlo. As I far as I know, my father does not know of his existence. Of returning back will keep you safe from his wrath I shall do it without hesitation."_

_"I'm sure there's something I can do-"_

_"I will always love your heart of gold, love." Tears threatened to spill. "Even if you do not know of it."_

_"What are you saying?" He searched her eyes._

_"I am going to manipulate the last year with fake memories that will lead to my alleged death. You will be heartbroken but I need you to stay strong for Gainscarlo."_

_"What are you going to tell him?"_

_"Tell him what he deserves most. Hope." She located Stiles in his room holding a phone to his ear. It was most likely that it was Scott on the other line._

_"I gotta go, Scott." Her son confirmed analysis. "I'll call you back."_

_"Baby, I'm so sorry." Her sobs filled the room. "I-I am being called home."_

_"Don't go. You don't have to." He joined her in a hug._

_"I do." Her voice was barely over a whisper._

_"I'll pack and come with you-"_

_"No, my love." She cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes. "I need you be alone. That way my father would not take you away from me."_

_"Like Fen and Jor?" He asked._

_"Yes like Fenrir and Jörmungandr. Hel too, do not forget, Gainscarlo. Shes just as important_.  _Soon I will put up a spell where I manipulated this past year." Her son tensed, Claudia didn't see her ten year old son. She saw the precious newborn she'll first held a decade ago."Do not fret, my boy. I will leave you a window in your mind. A window small enough for hope to linger through. Eventually, you will piece the truth together."_

_"What if it doesn't? I'll forget you forever."_

_"But you would not." She wiped his tears. "You are my son. Our love for each other is strong. Strong enough to lift any curse."_

_"I promise I'll never forget you."_

_"And I you, my perfect free man." She pauses. "And my most prized possession."_

**PRESENT DAY**

New York, New York 

Summer of 2016

 

 

 

After his failed attempt at conquering New York the Avengers kept Loki to help redeem himself. At first Loki was bitter and wanted nothing more than to suffocate them all in their sleep. Time after time, Loki had gotten accustomed to them and allowed them to believe he was bettering himself. He had a plan. 

But the world hates Loki and granted him this day. Loki sat awkwardly as he took amusement at the scenery that took place before him. Steve was scolding the Winter Solider for some reason he couldn't care to ask. Then Thor and Tony charged into the room. 

"There have been traces of Lycan creatures." Thor announced. 

"Come again?" Clint asked. 

"Werewolves are real and we've caught footage of a few rouges in California." Tony elaborated. 

Loki could've sworn his whole world stopped. "Beacon Hills, California." 

"How'd you know?" Tony asked. 

"I-I just.." Loki's voice trailed off. 

"I'm sorry, can you speak up?" Steve focused on him. 

"There is no time to explain! I need to be there at once!" Loki rushed over to his shelf of potions and hexes. "Beacon Hills was supposes to be protected." 

"Protected? Why and who's protecting it?" Agent Romanov questioned. 

"Doesn't matter." Loki faced them all. 

"Why do you care, brother?" Loki wanted to remind him they weren't brothers but bit his tongue instead. 

"My son." He tried keeping calm. 

"What?" Clint practically screeched. 

"MY SON! I HAVE A SON AND HE NEEDS ME!" 

"I need to sit for this story." Tony wedged between Steve and Bucky. "Tell us everything" 

"I am not inclined to say anything." He glared daggers Tony. "All you need to know is I am going whether you like it or not. If you try and stop me or get in between me and my boy.. I will tear you all apart, and stitch you up just to tear you up again." 

Loki stormed out of their attention into a vacant room. 

"Hell hath no fury like a like a mother's scorn." Thor shook his head. 

"Wait, did you say mother?" Bruce asked, bewildered. 

"Yes," Thor answered. "I recognized the look in his eyes. The last child he birthed was taken away from him by our father." 

"He had a baby before?" Bruce looked pale. 

"Yes, to a beautiful eight legged horse." Thor smiled proudly. 

Bruce steadied himself, he felt fainted. "How'd he have a horse?" 

"He was a mare seduced by a stallion." It took a while to wonder if Thor was serious or not. 

"That's it I need to go lie down." Bruce excused himself. 

"And we." Steve stood up. "Need to be ready for California." 

 

**MEANWHILE IN BEACON HILLS**

 

Stiles startled awake. His dreams we're getting more and more realistic each passing day. He couldn't comprehend what it means, all that he knows they started after he got possessed by the Nogitsune. He looked over to his sleeping boyfriend. His steady breaths lull him back to a restless slumber. 


	2. Chaotic Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back due to popular demand! Lol!  
> On a serious note.. HOLY SHIT GUYS! 70 kudos and 15 comments in 24 hours? And counting? SO MUCH LOVE I DON'T DESERVE! I LOVE YOU ALL! Much xoxo!

_ **BEACON HILLS** _

_Beacon Hills, California_

_Fall of 2009_

 

 

 

_As if Stiles wasn't nervous enough about bullies, his dad dropped him off in front of Beacon Hills High. If he had any hope of going unnoticed it was crushed._

_"What happened to your plan of laying low?" Scott snickered._

_"Shut up, Scott!" He hissed as he ducked into the building._

_The first few periods went as smooth as expected. Not smooth at all, Stiles had to correct his name to four teachers. Gainscarlo isn't hard to say! After a few trial errors he told them to call him Stiles instead. They didn't ask, just relieved that they wouldn't have to say it again._

_During Lunch he and Scott sat together. Scott took out his inhaler and popped it into his mouth. "How was your day without me?"_

_"Awful." Stiles groaned. "We have our final classes together, right?"_

_"Yep. Biology and Algebra." He nodded in confirmation. "Well, I gotta go pee."_

_"Thanks for the update, Scott!" Stiles shouted after him sarcastically. A few seniors walked up to him. Stiles glanced up from his phone. "What?"_

_"That isn't very nice." The muscled guy said. "We only want to welcome you to BHHS. I'm Will, and that's Jim and Tony."_

_"I don't want your welcome." He returned his attention back to his phone._

_"Don't be rude." Tony snatched his phone._

_"Yeah, didn't your mom teach you some manners?" Jim mocked. "Oh wait.."_

_"Finish that sentence. I dare you." Stiles stood up, eyeing the seniors._

_"Fresh meat thinks he could threaten us." Will laughed._

_Stiles leaned over from his side of the lunch table with a dark smile. "I could do so much more."_

_Stiles slapped his hand over his mouth. He didn't know where that came from, but the seniors just laughed hauling up Stiles and dragging him out of the cafeteria. Stiles was slammed into a locker._

_"What are you going to do?" Tony asked hysterically._

_"It's not what I'm going to do. It's what you're going to do." Stiles found his courage. His magic. He promises his mother's grave he'll never use it, but right now he has to. He will defend her honor. He raises his hand, a light red smoke covered his hand. "Raise your fists."_

_The bullies raised their fists unwillingly. Fear written all over their shame ridden faces. Stiles couldn't help but laugh._

_"Beat each other. Don't Stop until each of you lost a decent amount of teeth." Stiles ordered with a high authority that came a surprise. Even to himself._

_He snatched up his phone from beneath the sparring teens and trotted back to Scott with triumph. Scott looked concerned when he reclaimed his seat._

_"Where were you? I was about to go looking."_

_"I'm fine, Scotty." He offered a reassuring smile. "Just laying low."_

_Scott went on about some girl named Erica Reyes that had a seizure during his gym class. Stiles zoned him out, it's mean sure, but he couldn't shake the high he felt when he used his magic for the first time in years._

_Stiles vowed to not neglect his magic. It's a part of him aa much he is a part of it. They needed each other's help for survival._

_Who is Stiles to dismiss such help._

 

**PRESENT DAY**

Beacon Hills, California 

Summer of 2016 

 

 

 

Those nightmares have to mean something. It frightened him how more realistic they became. The fire scorching his skin, blood splattering against his face, and his friends begging for mercy.

Were they suffering by his hands?

Was he a bystander?

If so, why wasn't he helping them?

Stiles knew the Nogitsune hadn't poured this darkness into his soul. It refreshed it. Ever since Stiles could remember, he enjoyed destruction. All sorts of it fires, explosions, graffiti, and most satisfying manipulation. 

He's been manipulating Scott since they first started high school. Hell, he even manipulated him into searching for a half of a dead corpse that ended up turning him into a werewolf. Stiles knows that guilt should overwhelm him. 

But, well...

It leaves him wanting more. It's an addiction that he's failing to satisfy ever since he let loose on Donovan. He should have stopped, but the blood, the crackling of the bones, the life exiting his body, ..... the chaos. The mouth watering chaos has him laying low. 

But Donovan aside, Stiles would never hurt his friends. They stood by his side, vice versa. If anything he'd rather suffer than hurt them. Or at least he thinks he would. 

"Stiles? You okay?" Scott asked him with his genuinely concerned face. 

"Oh yeah!" Stiles lied. Lying to Scott was becoming less of a challenge then before. Which makes Stiles bored and wanting thrill. "Just thinking about Derek." 

"Eww." He gagged. "I think I liked it much better when you two were being oblivious to one another then my current situation." 

"Which is?" Stiles asked with a smirk. 

"You day dreaming about Derek fucking Hale!" 

"I do dream about us fucking." Stiles begins. "It feels so real. Dream Derek's mouth exploring my hardening cock. Once my cock slams against the back of dream Derek's throat I wake up to an actual morning Blow job." 

"Please STOP!" The alpha sped past him into his own house. Stiles laughed if this suffering is what he has to offer for now so be it. But later he'll be targeting a greater prey with much greater force. 

Stiles eventually joined at in the kitchen. "I'm sorry, dude." 

"No, you're not." Scott remarked matter of factly. 

"You're right. I'm not." Stiles shrugged effortlessly. "What I'm wondering is why are Isaac and Jackson coming back to Beacon Hills?" 

"What's more concerning to me is that they're coming together."  Scott handed him a plate of fresh lasagna. "Europe must be the twilight zone." 

"Do you think they want to rejoin the pack?" Stiles looked at his best friend. 

"After what happened with Theo I don't want to think about packs." Scott shoved a spoonful of food into his mouth. "Or lack thereof." 

"You're telling me. Derek's not allowing me to leave after 9pm." Stiles hissed. "My fucking boyfriend gave me a fucking curfew! My dad already gave me one to begin with!" 

"That does suck... Hey, lets move in together! We've finished high hschooland we're both staying here..." 

"I'm totally down with that! But I think we should put money aside first before jumping head first." Stiles reasoned. 

Both boys cleared their plates and separated to their work places. Scott did, Stiles on the other hand needed to know why former friends we're returning. Lydia mocks and calls him paranoid most times. He didn't care. How could he when anything seemingly new enters the town is potentially dangerous. 

Not to mention said former friends are werewolves and one a former Kanima. If only Stiles had his hands on Jackson then. All the chaos that he could've caused, the power, and authority he would've gained. But he was young and foolish. He'd give anything to go back and time to change that. 

Is it bad that Stiles is praying for the worst? 

The answer is most likely yes.

 

**MEANWHILE 3000 MILES AWAY**

 

 

 

Loki shoved Thor's arm away from him. "I don't need your pity." 

"Allow me to be here for you, brother." Thor pleaded. 

"Alright." His eyes hardened. "I need you to step away from the Avengers and step in as my older brother. I want my child by my side not taken and experimented on by mortals." 

"They are willing to help-" 

"No one helps me, Thor. They are following me to supervise my action and therefore take my child!" 

"Loki, you are behaving in such a childish manner." Thor spoke sternly. "Accept what they offer. Stop resisting assistance." 

Thor left his brother to his thoughts, and rejoined his teammates. Sam Wilson made eye contact with him. "How's he?" 

"My brother... actually he does not trust you all." 

"Doesn't trust us? Of all people! We shouldn't trust him!" Clint exploded. 

"He believes that you will take his child away such as my father did to him." Thor sighed. 

"Aren't we?" Clint asked. 

"No!" Thor roared. "His child is his right!" 

"He lost his right when he went on a murderous rampage." Clint remarked. 

"Clint." Steve hissed. "Watch your tongue." 

"All that I'm saying is that Loki might not be stable enough to care for the kid." Clint narrowed his eyes. "What if takes his frustrations out on him?"

Thor's soft expression surprised them all. "I understand your concerns. But I also know Loki would never harm a child."

Thor knows of Clint's history with abusers. His heart will always be in the right place. Whereas his mouth and brain are not. Thor chose his words carefully. "Trust his rage."

"I'm with Clint on this one." Natasha chimed in. 

"Look at yourselves." Bucky sneered. "Deciding the the fate of a boy you never met. Has any of you thought to ask his age or name? No, you haven't. Did the thought that he might actually be an adult cross your mind? I'm guessing no. The father, doesn't he have a say in his child's life if it were a child?"

"Bucky, it's Loki-" 

"I know who it is, Steve. All that I'm saying is that I know what it's like to not have a choice. This kid should." 

"We should focus on the fact that there are werewolves not the fact that Loki has a son." Bruce suggested. "Loki wants his son away from danger, which puts us on the same page." 

"The Helicarriers are ready." Tony announced. "Let's go. There's no time to lose." 

On the helicarrier, Thor broke the silence "What is my nephew's name?" 

"Gainscarlo Stilinski." Loki features softened, he almost looked peaceful. "It always preferred Stiles." 

"So you lived with him?" Clint asked. Shocked. 

"Yes, for a decade." He smiled sadly at the memory. "I wish I could have stayed longer."

"How old is he now?" Steve asked.

"About eighteen. My small boy has turned into a man without me." Loki's voice strained. 

"You will get to meet him again, and explain everything to him." Thor assured. 

"It is not that simple, I'm afraid." Loki sighed. "I filled the heads of the town with false memories of my death." 

"Why?" Natasha asked her voice heavy with curiosity. 

 "His safety. I needed reassurance that Odin or any other being could not get to him. His connection with me places him in immediate danger. He could be used as bait or weapon." 

"Is that why you're so eagar to go to him? You don't want anyone to use him to get you?" Tony remarked. 

"Listen here, Stark!" Loki spat. "I know you fail to comprehend the concept of family! Gainscarlo is my son. My flesh and blood, and there is not anything I could not do for my flesh and blood!" 

Everyone stiffened. Thor preened with pride at his younger brother. "We will assure Gainscarlo's safety, brother. Do not fret." 

"Do not worry about me, Thor." Loki eyed the Avengers. "It is them who need your concern not I. Because if anything happens to my son while I am under their supervision, they will require all the protection they can get." 

 

**BEACON HILLS**

 

 

 

Stiles found out a few things since he began roaming- hacking -if you will through all his friends phones through his computer. One being, Lydia is still head over heels for Jackson and, two they are in fact returning to join the pack. 

Stiles hated the thought of them being welcomed with open arms. If there's a thing Stiles picked up a few things from starting this mess is that every war needs casualties. Jackson and Isaac are the perfect volunteers. 

A call was curgently coming through. Stiles placed his ear buds on and listened in. 

"Hey, Lyds." Jackson that jerk. 

"Hi, Jackson." Her voice carried worry. 

"What's the matter? Something happened?" 

"Not personally. But Rouge werewolves are terrorizing Beacon Hills." 

"Get Scott to scare them off. He's alpha, right?' 

"Right, but he's powers are still wonky after what happened with the Dread Doctors and Theo Raeken." Lydia sighed. "The Hales aren't alphas so..  there's that." 

"If you are trying to drive me away-" 

"No. Nothing like that I just wanted you to know what you are walking into." She sounded genuine. Stiles hated it. 

"That's not why you're calling, Lydia. Tell me." 

"I don't think Scott's considering you to the pack. He was telling me about what Stiles said to him." Lydia paused. "Stiles was saying that Scott puts the fate of his pack when he welcomes strangers with open arms." 

"Lahey and I aren't strangers." Jackson argued. "Who's Stilinski to say that anyway?"

"Neither was Theo." She pointed out. "He's Scott's longest and most trusted friend." 

"We'll just have to prove ourselves. We'll help him drive out those rouges." He replied stubbornly." 

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She sounded hopeful. 

"Yeah, tomorrow." The line went dead. Lydia, who could've thought she reported back to Jackson. It makes Stiles wonder what else she had said. Stiles took note not to rally up anymore attention toward himself. That was the last thing he needed. 

His own phone went off this time. "Heya, Derek." 

"Hey." He sounded distracted. 

"Derek? What's going on?" 

"Babe, you really need to get here." His voice was distant. "The Avengers are in the preserve." 

"The who now?" He sputtered. 

"Just get here." 

 

**BEACON HILLS PRESERVE**

 

 

 

Stiles sped on over in his mother's jeep. The entire pack was already there surrounding the Avengers. THE ACTUAL AVENGERS! HOLY SHIT! His inner fanboy almost fainted. Loki, actual fucking Loki looked at him and smiled. Stiles didn't know whether to feel speacial or really terrified.

Loki advanced towards him knocking everyone else to the ground with a loud thud. Stiles had very little time to react. He looked between his pack members and the mass murder charging at him. He needed to use his magic. He'll explain later. 

Stiles raised his hands to conjure a defensive shield and sealed his eyes shut. Awaiting his fate against a Norse God. But it didn't come. Arms wrapped around him instead. 

"Oh, Gainscarlo." The obviously deranged god smiled broadly. "You have grown up to be the man I always hoped you would become." 

"How'd you know my name?" Was the only thing Stiles could manage. 

"You do not know who I am?" Loki asked, his grip loosening around him. 

"You'd think the confusion and blank stares could've answered that for you." He replied. 

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Liam asked impatiently. "Why's Loki crying and why's Stiles glowing red?" 

Stiles looked down at himself. "Well, fuck me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave a comment!  
> Please \\{♡.♡}/


	3. The Magic Meets It's Maker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Yay!  
> *WARNING* THERE WILL BE SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER!  
> Phew, since that's out of the way...  
> Enjoy!  
> ..oh another thing! I know my years are off in this fic! So sorry!

**BEACON HILLS PRESERVE**

 

 

 

Loki stared his eyes wide and mouth agape. He snapped it shut. His emotions are getting the best of him, and refuses to allow that for happening any further. 

"Well?" The small blond boy repeated. 

"I am his mother." Loki growled out receiving gasps from the strangers.  

"Hold the fuck up." Stiles flailed. "Obviously my inner monologue was right. You are deranged! If you hadn't noticed you're a guy, and guys can't have ba-" 

Loki raised an eyebrow as he melted away into his female form better known as Claudia. His feminine frame was too small for his previous clothes which caused them to hang off his body. Gainscarlo jumped back. 

"Holy shit!" Stark shouted at no one in particular. "Did Loki just transform into a hot chick?" 

"Gainscarlo, please." He reached out his hand which was immediately rejected. 

"This doesn't provide anything!" Stiles argued. "For all I know you're stealing my mom's face!" 

"I am she." Loki was beginning to grow impatient. "See it in yourself that I speak the truth." 

"How about no?" 

"Gainscarlo, please." Loki's voice strained. "Just give me a chance." 

Stiles sighed painfully. "Alright, but if you try funny anything my friends will kill you."

Loki tried not to laugh in his son's face and his faith in those mutts. "No threats needed."

"I've been in enough shit to know when threats are needed. Apparently, it's always." Stiles retorted. 

Loki placed two fingers on his son's temple, channeling the window he left all those years ago. Stiles' eyes widened as started gasping. 

"You're hurting him! Stop!" Scott McCall- Loki could recognize that jaw anywhere -shouted. 

"Loki." Thor warned. 

"Easy." He whispered against his son's ear. "Do not resist the magic." 

Stiles' eyes examined Loki's face before nodding stiffly. "I can feel.. my magic stir." 

"Yes. That is good. Use it as a guide." 

"To where?" 

"Hope." Loki finally answered. 

Stiles' mind was filling with flying colors. He couldn't focus on a specific they were all moving too fast. 

"Focus on the magic." Loki's voice soothes him into the blurry oblivion. 

 

~°•°

 

Stiles focused at the center of the mess. A house slowly began to form. His house. His magic lead him inside. It was a quite night Stiles heard hushed tones. He crept closer behind the door. 

"Something's bothering you." His dad's voice said. 

"A lot has been crossing my mind." A soft voice chuckled. Stiles recognized her as his mom. "Worry not, love." 

Stiles froze, heremembers this night. It's the night his mom told him about her dementia, and how she'll be going away for help. Stiles distinctly remembers this night. He relived it many times. But this time, why does it feel different?

"I'm not buying it." His dad replied. 

"It is nothing major-" 

"Tell me, Claud." His dad interrupted her. 

"My father is calling for me to return to Asgard." Stiles froze. This can't be real, yet it's his memories. His magic. 

"What?" His dad let out a shout. 

"I had these dreams." His mom sighed. "If I go, they would not hurt you and Gaincarlo. As I far as I know, my father does not know of his existence. Of returning back will keep you safe from his wrath I shall do it without hesitation." 

"I'm sure there's something I can do-" his dad was interrupted. 

"I will always love your heart of gold, love." She choked out. "Even if you do not know of it." 

"What are you saying?" 

"I am going to manipulate the last year with fake memories that will lead to my alleged death. You will be heartbroken but I need you to stay strong for Gainscarlo." 

"What are you going to tell him?" 

"Tell him what he deserves most. Hope." Her voice was strong even though Stiles could tell that she was falling apart. The door opened and she stared straight at him. 

She quickly raised his finger to his mouth. Pleading her with his eyes to not freak out. She raised her hands creating a sort of barrier. 

"I can hold time for so long." His mom growled out. "Try to convince me not to kill you." 

"Please don't. I'm your son from the future, and it's a long story. Please believe me-" 

She grabbed him by the throat. "Who sent you? ANSWER ME!" 

"No.. I swear that I'm your son. My name is Gainscarlo Stilinski, my dad is John Stilinski, and mom- you -are Claudia Stilinski. We have magic. I got in trouble at school once because of it. You weren't mad, you just hugged me." 

Her hand dropped to her side. "My boy! I'm sorry!" 

"It's okay, mom." He pulled her into a hug. 

"Is there anything happening in the future? I could help." Her eyes examining his own. 

"You could actually." He said after a while. 

"What is it?" 

"What's your real name?" 

"What? Why?" Her eyes widened in surprise. 

"We don't have much time, mom." He smiled softly. 

"Loki. My real name is Loki Odinson and I'm a prince of Asgard."

He kissed her cheek. "Go to my room. I'll be talking to Scott on the phone." 

A heavy wind picked up around him. His mother tried to grab for him, but failed miserably. "All this does not make sense!" 

"It will someday!" He shouted over the wind. "I love you, mom!" 

"I love you, too!" 

 

~°•°

 

Stiles woke with a jolt, his eyes immediately met with his mother's. Yes, Stiles is aware of how bizarre that sounds. He's dealt with bizarre situations before, so he's sure he can deal. 

"Stiles, are you okay?" Derek asked from his right. 

"Stiles? What do you remember last?" Lydia asked from his left. 

Iron man walked up to his mother. "That's enough damage for one day, Loki." 

"Enough, Stark!" He hissed in return. "I will not falter for I have faith." 

Thor loomed over him and helped him up. "Are alright, nephew?" 

"I think so..." His voice trailed off. 

"Gainscarlo, please tell me you remember." Loki shoved himself away from a very stern Captain America. 

"I do." He couldn't hold back his tears. "I can't believe you're actually here, mom." 

"I am, my child. I am here." Loki's arms roped around his neck within seconds. "I apologize for abandoning you and your father. It had to be done." 

"I understand, hey mom?" 

"Yes?" 

"What are we going to tell dad?" 

"Anything." He responded carefully. "He'll understand. He always did."  

 

_**18 YEARS AGO** (..give or take..) _

_Beacon Hills, California_

_Fall of 1997_

 

 

 

_Claudia stared lovingly at her fiancé, "How did I manage to catch the eye of someone as handsome as you?"_

_"Me?" John blushed. "I'm nothing special like yourself."_

_"I am special by association, love." Her lips met his. "But you are the most exceptional human I have ever met."_

_"You'd you meet before?" A hint of jealousy spiked his tone._

_"Not anyone who I shared a connection with." She dragged his bottom lip between her teeth._

_"But you were with them?" He pulled away._

_"Well yes-"_

_"Why?"_

_"My father uses me to aquire information." Claudia straightened her skirt._

_"Did you love them?"_

_"No." She replied bluntly._

_"Do you love me?" His eyes narrowed._

_"Yes, I love you!" She shoved his arm playfully. "I would not have said yes to your proposal, you oaf."_

_"Oh." He said dumbly._

_"Yes 'oh'." She laughed seductively. "Now let me show you how much I love you."_

_Claudia freed herself from her lacey panties flinging them a cross the room. She slipped herself onto his lap, one knee wedged between his legs and the other tangled around his muscular calf. Her menacing grin sent chills throughout his body._

_"I want you to feel the pleasure you give me." Her hot breath felt amazing and her delicious heat on his thigh is mouth watering. Her mouth wondered his neck leaving a trail of cool saliva as her hips rolled against him._

_John was about to lose his mind. He needed to have his hands on her. In her. He slid his hand underneath her skirt. She took her cue to raise herself slightly. His index finger and thumb massaged at her soaking wet cunt._

_His other hand worked on releasing Claudia from her blouse and her bra. He's greeted by pink puffy nipples. He easily slipped one into his mouth and nibbled at it teasing. She gasped and her inner muscles clenched around his fingers._

_"Feels ...so good, my love." She praised breathlessly. His dick twitched at the sound of her soft moans. "Some one is finally joining the fun."_

_She gracefully undid his jeans and dragged them past his thighs. His cock sprang free John had to pull his hand away to adjust himself._

_"No, do not do that." She ordered placing a hand over his thick long length and teased it with a squeeze. She parted his legs slightly then slung herself across him so each of her legs hung loosely by his sides. "Do me. Any way you like."_

_He almost came at the sensation of her welcoming heat. Each thrust ripped a satisfying scream from her lips. Her full round_ _breasts bounced deliciously against her chest. He wanted nothing more than to see her like this. All on display for his eyes only and for only his hands to touch._

_A few more thrusts and they both came without a warning. John pulled out from his gorgeous finaceé placing a kiss to her brow. "You were so good, babe."_

_"I do what I can to pleasure the man I love."_

 

**PRESENT**

Beacon Hills, California 

Summer of 2016

 

 

 

As the pack and the Avengers awaited the Sheriff and deputy Parrish to return their distress call, Loki thought it best to share a brief summary of his life events.

"Let me get this straight." Agent Romanov said. "You just switch genders?" 

"Yes, agent Romanov I do." Loki sighed painfully. "I believe the term is gender fluid." 

"Are all gods gender fluid?" Asked Clint. "Can you switchy swotchy, Thor?" 

"No, they are not, and no he cannot." Loki gritted through his teeth then turning his attention towards Derek. "Do you think I have forgotten about you, little wolf?

"You were the woman who smelled like magic." He responded. 

"Yes, that was me." He adjusted his clothing covering his petite body. 

"Mom, you knew Der as a kid?" Stiles asked with intrest. 

"His mother was one of the best people I have ever met." He faced Derek again. "She's a peace so are the rest of the Hale Pack." 

"Thank you." Derek smiled sadly. 

"Isn't my boyfriend the cutest!" Stiles squealed. 

 "Boyfriend?" Loki choked. "I hope you use protection during sexual activities." 

"Mom!" Stiles groaned as Derek turned crimson red. 

"Well you must. Pregnancy is not well for children. It is a great responsibility." Loki eyed both boys. 

"Wait, I can get pregnant? Which means I'm gender fluid, too! That's so cool!" 

"Yeah, dude." Scott and Stiles shared a high five. 

"Boys." Lydia rolled her eyes and Malia silently agreed. 

"As much as I enjoy domestic talk." Bruce announced. "Aren't there rouge werewolves out and about? Ones we should handle?" 

"I'm with Bruce on this one." Bucky spoke up from his place beside Steve. "There is a threat that can attack innocents." 

"We can patrol the area." Tony offered. 

Stiles bursted into laughter. "You think you can catch sight of a rouge werewolf just by patrolling the area. No offense, but a train is much more subtle." 

"A train?" Thor asked in confusion. 

Look preened with pride ignoring the god of thunder. "That's my boy! Tell those lousy heros." 

"We can trace the scent." Scott said to their group. "But it's always a dead end." 

"You probably need more sniffers." Clint joked. 

"We have two friends arriving tomorrow." Malia snapped. "I met one, the other I haven't yet." 

Loki turned to his son with a knowing. "Do not tell it's Jackson." 

"Yup." 

"I always hated that boy and strong urge to make you and Scott cry. It is as he thrived off it. That little minx. I have always fantasized the moment I wrap my fingers around his small neck and watch the life leave his eyes." Loki intertwined his fingers for all to see. 

Stiles stared bright eyed. He's so in love with his mom. If she does say and do what comes to her mind- rather than piling it up -he wants to be just like her. Free and careless. 

"Loki," Steve said effortlessly. "We've been over this. No fantasizing about murder. It's not good for you. Remember last time?"

"Steve, my proud American, that pizza man deserve actual death! Anchovies are the devil's advocates. If anything that man deserved actual death!" 

"I stand by my brother with this one, friends." Thor looked pale. "Anchovies must be destroyed." 

"And I must say." Loki added. "I-" 

"Claudia?" Everyone's attention went on the Sheriff and his deputy. "You're here." 

"Yes, love." Loki dared a step close. "I've come home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated!  
> I don't have great smut writing skills like some people do.  
> Even if you hated it.. (please don't hate me)


	4. A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!

Loki's heart fluttered as John scooped him up in his arms. "I knew you'd come back." 

"You knew? I manipulated your memories, it was impossible that you could have known." 

"You did that yes." He smiled sadly. 

"How?"

"Ever since you left I had two sets of memories in my mind. One where you told us you were leaving, and the other where you told us about you being diagnosed with dementia."

"John, that's horrible. If I had known-"

"You didn't know, and that was okay." 

"I could have fixed my mistake...How did you manage to not lose your mind?" Loki mumbled into the Sheriff's chest. 

"I'm not going to lie, Claudia." He confesses. "I thought I did. I began drinking, numbing the world away... But I convinced myself I'd rather be insane than neglect our son." 

"How did you sort it out?" 

"Once I found out about werewolves it all pieced together." He gave her a pointed look. "Thanks for the heads up by the way." 

Loki looked sheepish and bit his lip. "I'm sorry? The less you knew the safer you were."  

"Not gunna work, babe." He laughed. 

"How about I..." Loki whispered mischievously into his ear. Then backed away with a smirk "You like that?" 

A series of choking and uncomfortable glances ensured from between the werewolves. The Avengers disturbed, obviously knowing Loki and his antics. The only person who seemed happy was the deputy. 

"GUYS!" Stiles shouted.at them. "You're embarrassing me! STOP!" 

"I think it's cute." The deputy answered. 

"You're not helping, Parrish!" Stiles remarked. 

"Soooo..." Tony said awkwardly. "Are we going to deal with crazed wolves now?" 

Steve looked around. "It's getting late. These kids need to return home." 

"Not to be a bother," Clint said. "Where are we staying the night?" 

"Not with me and my husband that's for sure." Loki snorted. 

"I don't think we want to, believe me." Sam clarified and Thor agreed. 

"You are all welcome to my house." Scott announced. "I trust that you all will behave yourselves and not wreck my house."

Stiles leaned close to his best friend "Dude, I am coming to your house tonight." 

"I get it, bro." Scott shuddered. 

"Umm.. what are you going to tell your mom?" 

"Shit." 

 

~°•°

 

As it turned out, much to Melissa McCall's disapproval, a major sleepover happened. Scott issued out the pillows and and blankets. His pack remained by his side just in case something happened aka try to attack his mom. 

Melissa, Derek, and Bruce went into the kitchen to make more dinner. Because their usual dinner of two (plus Stiles) isn't enough.

Tony Stark leaned close to the alpha and said. "You're mom is a babe." 

Scott let out a warning growl "Watch your tongue." 

"Ooh." Tony laughed receiving the attention of his teammates "We have ourselves a mini Steve." 

Bucky sneered "There's nothing wrong with Steve." 

"Chill out, Romeo." Tony put his hands up in defense. "Your boyfriend is perfect." 

"Of course he is, he's mine." Bucky preened with pride. 

"Enough boys," Natashachimed in. "Tony, respect his mom. We are in his house." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's alright, dude." Scott smiled broadly. "It's not like you said anything too weird." 

Dinner was an event nobody wanted to relive. Disaster isn't even a word that'll cover it. Tony kept trying to get Bruce to Hulk out, Clint was slinging food into Nat's and Thor's hair, Lydia and Bucky were talking in.. Russian?

Scott didn't even know Stiles and Sam were meddling with his gadgets on the dinner table. Derek growling at Liam who continued to Snapchat everything for Mason. Malia was this close to snapping off Parrish's hand for some reason Scott didn't care for.

"ENOUGH!" Steve and Scott shouted in unison. 

"Heh, Steve squared." Clint cackled along with Tony.

"You are grown adults." Steve hissed while Scott groaned "This is so not cool. " 

"Behave." With that Steve reclaimed his seat with silence. 

"As it turns out my mom isn't dead." Stiles picked at his plate. 

Melissa choked on her spoon of peas. "What?" 

"And his mom is actually a dude." Liam added. "Gender fluid? I think that's what Loki called it." 

"Loki? As in the guy who tried to take over New York city?" She pulse quickened. 

"My brother has behaved since that mishap." Thor boomed in defense. "He is becoming a more civilized, he has not harmed anyone!" 

"That mishap caused people their lives!" She argued. 

"We know," Sam chose his words carefully. "He wants to become better." 

Melissa nodded, she glanced at Stiles who was staring at his plate. She shouldn't have acted the way she had. But he doesn't know the Claudia she knew.  

 

** _18 1/2 YEARS AGO_ **

_Beacon Hills, California_

_Summer of 1997_

 

 

 

 _Melissa_   _knew Claudia was trouble from the moment she ran into her at the supermarket. She gave off a vibe that unsettled her. Claudia had her way with people, meaning she was able to speak her way out of any situation she meddled her way into._

_One time she almost landed herself in jail for public indecency. Melissa was just walking herself home through the perserve after a long hard day of medical school and she caught sight of one Claudia Odinson in her birthday suit._

_"Well, officer." Her silk like voice giggled. "I haven't the slightest idea what I have done wrong."_

_"Public indecency, ma'am." He said sternly._

_"Indecent? I'm far from indecent, if you ask me I thinking I am rather beautiful. Do you believe me to be beautiful?"_

_"I uh." The office swallowed thickly. "Uh..."_

_"I think I will be on my way now." She shimmied herself away from him._

_"You're under arrest." He choked out._

_"Am I really? I do not see you taking action on your words." She said over her shoulder. "You do not wish to arrest me, correct?"_

_"No, I don't."_

_"I'll be on my way then." She giggled._

_Melissa couldn't believe she smooth talked herself out of an arrest. Claudia passed Melissa with a dark gleam in her eyes and devilish smirk on her lips._

_Melissa thought that would be the last of Claudia Odinson, but she was dead wrong. That woman appear almost everywhere and it drove Melissa insane! What bothered her most is that John Stiliski is head over heels for that woman._

_"Hey, Melissa." John once greeted her with Claudia on his arm. "Have you met Claudia?"_

_"I have." She answered sweetly._

_"At the supermarket and the preserve." Claudia laughed innocently._

_Melissa wanted nothing more than to knock her perfect straight teeth out of her mouth._

_"Well, we have a date." John smiled softly._

_"It was a pleasure meeting you, Melissa." Claudia hugged her quickly._

_"Any friend of John's is a friend of mine." Melissa let out a fake laugh. She watched John walk away with that wolf in sheep's clothing._

 

**PRESENT DAY**

Beacon Hills, California 

The Loft

 

 

 

"I'm so happy for you, Stiles." Melissa managed an honest smile. "I'm sure she loves just as much as she loved you back then." 

Dinner continued in an awkward silence, well until the end. A series of panicked knocking echoed throughout the hall. Scott motioned for everyone to remain silent. He listened closer. 

He picked up quicker breaths and a familiar scent. "Hayden," 

He opened the door and she ran straight into the house. Panting and her clothes midly torn and ruffled. "She's here." 

"Who is?" Liam took his place beside her. 

"The desert wolf! She has an army of rouges!" Her eyes widened. "I ran as fast as I could to get here." 

"Did they see you?" Derek asked. 

"Yeah... didn't catch me though." She smirked devilishly. 

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Steve asked bewildered. 

"No, they saw her which means they knew she'd come here. They probably retreated." Derek answered. 

Scott groaned with frustration. "Hayden, don't go home." 

"Okay, and Scott?" 

"Yeah?"

"Why are the Avengers in your house?" She eyed them suspiciously. 

"I'll tell you all about or later." Liam promised. 

"Alright." Melissa broke the silence. "Who's doing the dishes." 

As if practiced, everyone shouted "Tony!" 

"Fuck you all." He scolded them. 

 

~°•°

 

The next day at the loft Stiles focused on the situation at hand, and not the overwhelming urge to jump off look out point. He wanted to do some action! He had so many questions for his mom like why does he turn into an Avatar and how can he turn into a woman? 

"A penny for your thoughts." Parrish smirked. 

"Oh, hey! Why didn't you go to the airport with Scott, Derek, and Lydia?" 

"I feel like I'm needed here." He replied. "Why aren't you with them?" 

"I hate Jackson and I don't know what I would do if Isaac is wearing a scarf. He did that a lot, ya know." Stiles returned his attention to the screen hoping Jordan would go away. He did. 

There's no way Stiles would go to the airport. Not only because said reasons, but because he doesn't trust them like he used to. Trust is something earned not taken for granted. 

His mom entered the loft still in her female form. She smirked at the Avengers "Gear up, Avengers. For I have a plan." 

Clint looked concerned. "We are not allowing you to take over the town." 

"This town is not what I wish for." She snorted. "What I wish for is to watch someone beg for their life." 

"How are you going to do that?" Stiles asked his mom. 

"Gainscarlo, I believe it is time you meet your siblings." 

"Jörmungandr, Fenrir, and Hel? Really?" Excitement buzzing through him. 

"Sleipnir, too! I am his mother as I am yours. But for Jörmungandr, Fenrir, and Hel I am their father. Understood?" 

"Yeah! I'm so excited." 

"How is summoning my nephews and niece helpful, brother?" 

"Werewolves are descendants of Fenrir." His mom stated matter of factly. "He'll be able to assist us manage his children. The rest of my kids will join to meet their brother." 

"Wait, are all werewolves my brother's kids? HOLY SHIT! I'M SCOTT'S UNCLE.. DEREK'S UNCLE! PETER IS MY NEPHEW? SHIT, MOM!"

"Watch your tongue, boy!" His mom slapped him upside his head. 

"We must be careful. If word gets out about Fenrir, Odin will not be joyous." 

"Fear not, my children have left without being noticed before." His mom assured. "They are my children, if they are caught they will manage to escape." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment!


	5. For The Love Of A Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**PRESENT DAY **

Beacon Hills, California 

Airport 

 

 

 

Lydia shifted anxiously. "What time is it now?"

"Still 3:15 pm." Derek sighed painfully. 

"Why are you so nervous?" Scott chuckled. "You already know Jackson and Isaac." 

"It's not that it's something else." She waved her hand dismissively. "Let's talk about Loki slash Claudia. What do you guys think about her?" 

"I don't know what to think. She's Stiles' mom and she wants to help." Derek shrugged. 

"She's also a serial killer!" Lydia shouted drawing some attention towards them. 

"Lydia." Scott warned. 

"I know what it's like to be branded as a killer myself." Derek said patiently "It's not a happy experience."

"You were kinda framed, dude." Scott quipped. 

"Who kinda framed me, Scott?" Derek snapped losing his patience. 

"Boys, boys." Lydia snapped her fingers. "Enough. All that I'm saying is that considering Loki's past and our track record of enemies we should have a back up plan. Just in case something goes wrong.

"I don't know.." Scott rubbed the back of his neck. "That feels like betraying Stiles." 

"I agree with Scott." The older werewolf commented. 

"It's more like protecting him. He'd do the same if it were us." Lydia responded carefully. "It could be a secret." 

"A secret that includes everyone except Stiles." Derek stated bluntly. "I'm not so sure about that." 

"Derek stop acting like this! You're his boyfriend, you should want his safety!" She exploded. 

"Stiles is safe!" He roared right back at her. "Claudia would never hurt her son!" 

"How are you so sure about that? Loki is dangerous!" 

"Because I knew her when I was younger." He replied. "She used to visit my mom almost everyday. My mom trusted her, so I trust her." 

"Guys," the alpha hissed under his breath. "You are drawing too much attention. Stop it." 

 

_**16 YEARS AGO** _

_Beacon Hills, California_

_Winter of 1999_

 

 

 

 _Young Derek loved when the sweet magic scented lady came over. She always did a couple of magic tricks for Derek when she was sipping on her tea with his moma_ _._

_Lately, the magic scent lady- Claudia, Derek learned her name -started visiting with a baby. He's as small as his baby sister Cora. Unlike, baby Cora, the baby had a weird name of Gainscarlo. Even if Derek was young he knew that name was embarrassing, so he improvised._

_"Can Carlos play?" He used to always ask. "I never have a boy to play with."_

_"No, he's too young and human." Came the all too familiar reply. "You're a cub, much stronger than he is."_

_Derek would just nod and drag his feet to where his older sister was awaiting with her tea party._

_Derek's moma would join him in the yard when Claudia goes home. "How are you, honeybee?"_

_Derek lets out a dramatic sigh "Bored and exhausted.. Laura's tea party was gun' kill me dead!"_

_"I'm sure it wasn't going to kill you dead." She laughed lightly._

_"Why doesn't miss Claudia let me play with Carlos?"_

_"Because," the alpha mother prompted her son in her lap. "He's a fragile baby. Babies, specifically human ones, get hurt easily and don't heal fast like we do. She's just worried about him."_

_"I won't hurt him, though."_

_"I'm sure you won't. But babies tend to hurt themselves. She doesn't want you to feel like it would be your fault." She placed a kiss to his brow._

_"I understand now." He jumped out of her lap. "He's his alpha moma. She wants to protect her baby beta. She wants her baby beta safe."_

_"Like all momas, miss Claudia would do anything to make sure her baby is safe." His mom told him with a kind smile._

_Young Derek only laughed back at his mom. Too innocent to understand the meaning behind her words. Too innocent to question what she meant._ _But then, Talia Hale didn't care. She was there for family. Bring hell or high water, she'll protect them with her all._

_Lord Loki is the god of mischief and chaos- and fire -after all. He wasn't widely known for his kindness or mercy either. Talia pities the poor souls who ever ever cross him or dare come between him, and his family._

 

**PRESENT DAY**

Beacon Hills, California 

Airport 

 

 

 

"Jackson!" Lydia spotted the pair as the advanced toward the trio. 

"Heya, Lyds." He pulled her into a hug. 

"How was your flight?" She asked him. 

"It was fine." His lips upturned into a smirk. 

"Yeah, it was great." Isaac quipped sarcastically. "Thanks for asking." 

"Shut up, Lahey." Jackson shoved him playfully. "So.. what's up? Anything interesting?"

"Funny you mention interesting." Scott bit his bottom lip. "So, Stiles' mom is actually not dead." 

 

~°•°

 

"So, what I'm picking up is that Claudia is actually Loki. She, no he, he as long the entire team of Avengers are in Beacon Hills!" Isaac pieced together in shocked awe. 

"Yes." Derek confirmed his hands tighten on the wheel. 

"Am I the only one freaking out because Stiles Stilinski has magic?" Jackson asked frantically. "What if Stiles goes dark side?" 

"He wouldn't betray us." Scott snorted. "He's our friend." 

"Loki is his mom," Lydia reminded them again. "God of mischief and lie."

"Don't forget chaos and fire." Isaac said mindlessly. 

Derek flinched. "Thanks for the reminder, Isaac." 

Isaac looked like a kicked puppy. "Sorry, man." 

"Anyway," Lydia rolled her eyes. "all that I'm saying is Loki can manipulate Stiles, and turn him against us."

"Shut up!" Scott demanded with a snarl. "Give Stiles a little credit here. Oh, Lydia. Don't go proceeding with that back up plan." 

 

** MEANWHILE AT THE LOFT**

 

 

 

Loki smiled at his son's excited state. "Calm yourself, Gainscarlo." 

Captain Rogers seemed uneasy, as did the other Avengers. John's deputy- Jordan Parrish -kept eyeing him then averting contact when Loki notices him. 

"When are the little Lokies coming?" Tony asked mockingly. 

"Jörmungandr, Fenrir, Hel, and Sleipnir." He corrected with a glare. 

"Yeah, whatever." He dismissed easily. "When?"

"My children will be arriving soon, Stark." Loki huffed. 

"I don't know why we are letting Loki invite his kids!" Clint fumed. "He could be planning something." 

"Give him some credit," Sam spoke up. "He didn't attack us for months. We need to work with him."

"What do you mean 'work with him'? HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Clint bellowed. 

"I could tell you what Loki is planning." Loki stepped up. "He is planning a reunion between himself and his children." 

Natasha winced. "Please, don't refer to yourself in the third person. That's Doom antics." 

"Look!" Liam the young beta gestured to the upcoming vehicle. "Scott's back!" 

"So is Lydia, Derek, Isaac, and Jackson." Stiles listed on his fingers with an exasperated sigh. "WHEN ARE MY BROTHERS AND HIS SISTER ARRIVING?"

The car pulled up, the wolves and banshee poured out. Loki recognized the men Jackson and Isaac almost immediately. 

"I can't believe this! The fucking Avengers! You guys are incredible!" Isaac cried out. "Especially you, Tony!" 

"Calm down, Isaac." Jackson groaned. "You're embarrassing me." 

"Aye, Jax!" Stiles greeted. "I didn't miss you at all." 

"I didn't either, Stilinski." Jackson spat out. 

Loki gracefully adjusted his flowing hair and  cleared his throat with a fixed glare on Jackson. "If you do not mind, I would like for you to quicken your reunion. I am expecting company." 

"What do I call you now? Claudia or Loki?" Jackson puffed his chest. 

"How about your worst nightmare." Loki suggested. "I'll tear your whole world apart." 

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Loki, but it already fell apart." Jackson replied with a scoff. 

Loki crept into the blonde's personal space with a fatal grin. "What if I informed a certain orphan that his birth parents are alive and well. That his parents hail from his very small town of Beacon Hills." 

Jackson's breath hitched in his throat. "How do you know that?" 

Loki laughed humorously. "Do you think I spent ten years without snooping around this small town? I'm insulted." 

"Brother, enough." Thor demanded. 

"If you insist." Loki retreated beside his son.

"Guys we should leave-" 

"We were waiting for Stiles' siblings." Liam interrupted his alpha. 

"His what now?" Scott asked. 

"I think they're here." Bruce announced point at the forming whirlpool of dark smoke. Loki chuckled as everyone took a fighting stance. 

 Stiles' eyes widened in awe, he can't believe that his life lately. His mother is alive and now siblings! The smoke faded and four figures emerged from it. 

"Hello, daddy." The girl- Hel -giggled. 

"Yesssss." Smirked the tallest guy. "Hello, father." 

"Sorry we took so long." The bulky one apologized. "Sleipnir didn't want to be found." 

Sleipnir- Stiles assumed -punched the bulky one. "Fuck you, Fenrir!" 

"Boys," Loki scolded. "behave yourselves." 

"Sorry, mom." Sleipnir pouted. 

"Ssssso," Jörmungandr circled Stiles. "You're Ssssstilessss." 

"Yeah." He smiled broadly. 

"It'sss a pleassssure to meet you, Sssstiless." Jörmungandr extended his slender hand. 

Stiles accepted it. "The pleasure is all mine." 

"Hel, Fenrir, Sleipnir greet your brother." 

"Daddy, it's Hela now." She corrected. 

"Ssshe'sss unbelievable." Jör shook his head. "Ssshe thinksss ssshe can change her name becaussssse sssshe hassss her own realm."

"Oh, mind your own business, you over sized worm." Hela remarked. 

"Worm?" Jör looked scandalized. 

"CHILDREN!" Loki exploded. "ENOUGH ALREADY!" 

Stiles had to laugh at how childish they look at the moment. Like a group of kicked puppies. 

"Okay, okay." Tony broke the silence. "Why do you guys look like people and not ummm..." 

"A giant wolf?" Fenrir asked. 

"A giant sssssnake?" Jör added. 

"A eight-legged horse?" Supplied an annoyed Sleipnir. 

"A rotting corpse?" Offered Hela. 

"Weell, yeah." Tony laughed awkwardly. 

"We needed to blend in obviously." Sleipnir answered. 

"Sleipnir is right, plus we need to lay low." Fenrir smirked. "If a bunch of monsters we're lurking Midgard, Odin would sure take notice." 

"You know why you're here, right?" Steve raises an eyebrow. 

"Yes, I do." Fenrir mouth pierced a thin line. "I'm willing to help you rid of your pest problem." 

"He isn't doing it for free, though." Hela caught everyone by surprise. 

"I knew Loki was planning something!" Clint cursed himself under his breath. 

"There'ssss alwayssss a priiiicceeee." Jör said matter of factly. 

"Tell me what is the price, Ssssnakey." Tony mocked. 

Stiles noticed how worked up his mother was getting. Stiles braced himself for what was inevitably surfacing. 

"Listen here, Stark." His mom sneered as she grabbed him by the throat. "I know you are all fun and games. But mocking my children? That is beneath low." 

Bruce rushed over separating Loki from Tony. "He wouldn't do it again." 

"I can speak for myself, Bruce." Tony told him. 

"Well..." Loki raised an impatient eyebrow. 

"I apologize for offending you with a joke." He tried to seem sincere but failed miserably. 

"Man of Iron, your child's play needs to be put to an end." Thor warned. "That is enough." 

Scott glanced around awkwardly. "We should leave them to their reunion. We had enough excitment for now." 

"But I wanna stay." Both Isaac and Liam whined. 

"I said let's go!" Scott flashed his eyes red. That caught Fenrir's attention. 

"A true alpha." He praised. ""I haven't came across any in a long time." 

"They're rare." Lydia smacked her lips against each other. 

"I know that." He scoffed. "What kind of parent would I be not knowing that?" 

"Excuse me? Parent?" Lydia asked. 

"Ladies and gentlemen of the McCall Pack." Stiles announced proudly. "Meet my brother Fenrir. The ultimate ancestor of werewolves!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! ♡


	6. True Colors ... In The Most Literal Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A reader brought to my attention that it may be nice if I had actual people suited for Loki and his kids..AND I DO!  
> Enjoy!

☆

[Katie McGrath as Lady Loki aka Claudia](https://goo.gl/images/rVzq8K)

☆

[Bryce Thomas as Fenrir](https://goo.gl/images/MnFbhr)

☆

[Clark Bockelman as Jörmungandr](https://goo.gl/images/Ki28mW)

☆

[Melodie Monrose as Hel(a)](https://goo.gl/images/s9Du2u)

☆

[John Spainhour as Sleipnir](https://goo.gl/images/He3hy7)

☆ 

  **______________**

 

 

 

"Ultimate ancestor?" Malia tilted her head in confusion. 

"Yeah, I'm the reason werewolves exist." Fenrir voiced an explanation. Stiles watched his brother with pride. "You're welcome." 

"Interesting." Malia nodded. "How about werecoyotes?" 

"Yes, them too." He replied. "My offsprings cross breeded plenty of times." 

"What are you going to do about the rouges?" Scott asked. 

"Ah yesssss," Jör hummed. "Rougesssss." 

"You're not eating them, Jörmungandr." Hela rolled her eyes. "That's too messy."

"Ssssaysss the rotting corpsssse." Snickered Jör. 

"I know what we have to do," Fenrir paused. "Call them out." 

"Isn't that dangerous?" Bucky asked. "They're kids."

"Us kids can fend for ourselves." Stiles clarified. "We've faxed worse." 

"You've mentioned a price." Scott told Fenrir. "What do you want?" 

"Not necessarily a what, per se." Fenrir's wolfish grin crept along his features. "More of a who." 

"We aren't giving you anyone." Jackson chimed in. 

"But you are." Fenrir snapped. "I'm here, you should feel privileged. Not anyone gets my attention." 

"Dude, we didn't want it to begin with." Liam pointed out. 

"Really? Come here, little one." Fenrir's eyes flashed a dangerous red with a rim of silver. Liam's own eyes flashed blue in response as he  obediently edges closer. When he reached arms length Fenrir yanked him by his collar. 

Stiles was about to defend his best friend's beta. With a glare Fenrir silenced Stiles. 

"This cannot be good." Bruce grimaced, then spoke loudly. "Leave the kid alone." 

"Who are you?" Fenrir's attention dropped Liam over to Bruce. 

"I'm nobody." He replied dismissively. "But I can warn you to not hurt anyone." 

"I'd take his word if I were you." Tony stage whispered. "That guy doesn't play around." 

Stiles glanced at his mom, she made no sign of interference. Obviously enjoying what was happening before her. Stiles himself was curious to what his brother was about to do, but Liam is innocent. Innocent people don't get hurt on Stiles' watch. 

"Leave him alone." Stiles' voice was barely above a whisper. 

"Brother," Fenrir chuckled. "You don't know what-"

Stiles placed his hand above Fenrir's that gripped Liam. "Don't make me force you."

"Force me." He repeated with disbelief. 

"Loki," Natasha hissed. "Do something!" 

"Let them see this out on their own." Stiles heard his mom say. "I'm curious to what will happen." 

"I'm not." Derek extracted his fangs and extended his claws. He charged them, but with a swift movement Fenrir's arm he came crashing down to the ground. 

That ticked Stiles off, he felt his body temperature start to drop. He knew what was happening and he didn't care. If turning into an Avatar would save his friend an Avatar he would be. 

Stiles watched as his finger tips quickly changed color then the rest of his body. Fenrir's pupils dilated, "You're a Jötun." 

"A what now?" Stiles had to ask. 

Fenrir hissed in pain, Stiles looked down at his brother's arm. It was burning.

"Stiles, let him go!" Hela pleaded. 

He quickly let go and took a few steps back. "Shit, I'm sorry!" 

He looked over his friends and mom. Confusion and fright colored their features. His mom strode over and wrapped him in a tight hug. "You are even more special than I thought."

"I didn't mean to hurt Fenrir." He teared up. "I just wanted him to stop." 

"Hush now, Gainscarlo." She cradled his head against her chest. "All will be well." 

"Promise?" He murmured. 

"I promise." 

 

~°•°

 

The Avengers left the pack and Loki's family behind. Steve had no idea what a Jötun was, but Loki seemed happy. He didn't know to disgaurd it or take it as an upcoming threat. He wished it's the first one. 

Every other Avenger- with the exception of Thor -has been anxiously waiting for Loki to snap back in New York. Steve refused to give them the satisfaction of him losing hope. He sees the light in Loki. It may be deem, but it exists. 

"Steve," Bucky's voice brought him back to reality. "You zoned out." 

"Sorry." He smiled at his boyfriend. "I was just thinking." 

"Careful, I don't want you hurtin' yourself." He mocked. 

"Shut up." 

"You thinkin' bout Loki, aren't you." 

"Yeah," Steve drawed out. 

"What you think bout what went down earlier? His kid turnin' blue and all." Bucky sat beside him. 

"I don't care about his kid or kids." He confessed. "I worry about about his intentions. I mean, Loki hasn't attacked in a while. I don't want him to give into temptation." 

"I understand. I don't know Loki, but I know parents." He smiled softly. "No parent would willingly put their kid in midst of a war." 

"Think so?" He looked up at him with hopeful eyes. 

"I sure know so." Bucky leaned in pressing his lips against his own. "Let's go check on the team." 

"I don't want to hear what they want to say." I he let out a groan. "Specifically Clint. He's hell bent proving 'Loki's hidden evilness' it annoys me." 

"Maybe this time is different." 

Sam greeted the couple with a kind smile. "You okay, cap? You look kinda tired." 

"I told you all that thinkin' was goin' to hurt you." Bucky joked trying to lighten Steve's mood. 

"Loki, huh?" Steve confirmed with a nod. "That subject has everyone's head pounding. From the looks of it, nobody seems to know what to think." 

"What do you think?" Steve dared to ask. 

"I think it wouldn't hurt you keep a closer eye on Loki." Sam shrugged. "Until he proves that he don't need it." 

"That seems agreeable. How bout it Steve?" 

"Let's go confer with the rest." 

 

~°•°

 

The pack gathered at the Stilinski household. Stiles returned to his usual pale skin and Fenrir is just about healed. None of his friends has spoken a word since they got here forty minutes ago. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Scott asked finally breaking the silence. "We could have understood." 

"It isn't about that." Stiles replied. 

"What's it about then? You didn't trust us?" Lydia raised a very judging eyebrow. 

"I trust you all, believe me-"

"I think trust isn't a word I'd use if I were you, Stiles." Lydia remarked. 

"Lydia," he sighed, but his eyes darkened. "You know what? I don't give a shit on what you think I should or shouldn't say. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't know how to say it! Because 'Hey guys, guess who turns into an Avatar with pink eye?' doesn't sound honest. Or does it? Because I don't know if 'honest' is a word I could use." 

"Stiles, calm down." Scott tried. 

"No!" Stiles hissed. "I've been caging this for about seven years! Not knowing what I am or if I'm dangerous left me restless! I barely slept, heck I barely sleep now!" 

"We'll figure it out together, Stiles." Derek held his hand. "I know we will." 

"You I'm not worried about." Stiles glanced over at Jackson and Isaac. "They are." 

"What?" Jackson jumped out of his seat. "What have I done to you?" 

"Nothing. But it's always something." Stiles shouted. "I don't trust you." 

"You have no reason not to trust us." Jackson gestured between himself and Isaac. 

" Oh really? You left without keeping touch with a least Lydia. Half of your pack at the time died and you didn't bother showing up their funerals. Do you even remember Erica and Boyd? Allison died too, you know. Sweet, kind, actual real life warrior princess Allison died, and you didn't bother showing up to her funeral either. What have you been doing?"

Jack opened his mouth then closed it. 

"That's what I thought." Stiles frowned. "Nothing." 

"You aren't being fair!" Lydia argued. 

"Fair? Life isn't fair! If anyone in this room would know that it would be you!" Stiles gritted out.

"She's doing this to you!" Lydia pointed an accusing finger at his mom. "Ever since she's got here you've been acting stranger each passing second. I don't even believe she's your mother! How'd she even meet your dad? Hypnotize him?" 

"Lydia, you should stop." Scott warned with a low growl. 

"Why Scott? Why?" She turned her frustrations to the alpha. "Is it because Stiles wants that? I bet it is. You always seem to do whatever pleases him. I wouldn't be surprised if you're fucking him too." 

Stiles stood in his tracks. Shocked. In fact, everyone was. Even Lydia herself, if the hands slapped over her mouth was anything to go by. 

"Miss Martin." A cold voice spoke. Stiles glanced over his shoulder to look to clarify his suspicions. He was right, Loki stood where his mom once was. "You wish to know how I came to this tattered down and met John? I will show you, in fact I will show everyone including the Avengers. Somebody call them."  

"Dad, you don't have too." Hela urged. 

"I'll even apologize for harassing the young beta. In fact, I'm not even mad. Impressed really, he's very brave." Fenrir was quick to supply. "I'm proud of my little cubs." 

"We don't wish to watch you ssssuffer, father." Jör's eyes pleaded. "Pleassse, don't do thisssss in favor of a mortal girl." 

"Make peace," Sleipnir begged. "For she but a child." 

"Children, enough!" He demanded. "Lady Lydia wishes for knowledge, and knowledge she will get." 

Stalked around her like a changed animal ready to pounce. It was evident that she was scared. Hell, Stiles is shaking just looking at them. He glanced over to his siblings then to his pack. Why wasn't anyone doing anything? 

Sleipnir, Jörmungandr, Fenrir, and Hela sat at the edge of the their seats. His pack had wolfed out and are ready to fight. Loki put his hands on Lydia's shoulders and shoved back into seat. 

"Do be comfortable dear." He smirked. "I would hate for you to tire." 

"Mom, what are you doing?" Stiles managed to choke out. 

"Dealing with some trash, dear." He responded straight into Lydia's ear with manic laughter. 

"Don't talk about her like that!" Jackson defended. 

"Oh, my." Loki's sarcasm practically dripping. "I did not mean to offend. I was just being truthfully honest. I gathered truth and honesty are key components in the lady's life." 

Lydia tried to speak but his mom beat her to the chase. "Well, considering I am god of mischief and lies that does not hold any value.. I figure that is where Stiles got his tendencies." 

There was a knock on the door. His mom him a scolding look. "What are you going standing about? Go open the door and welcome them in." 

Stiles froze before actually moving, he didn't want to take his eyes off Lydia. It was unpleasantly satisfying. It scared him how much he wanted to join his mother's taunting then snap Lydia's neck. 

He opened his door to be faced with the Avengers, Melissa, and dad. "Dad, I'm so happy you're here." 

"You sure know how to make a guest feel welcome." Tony retorted. 

Stiles lead them in, Melissa was fidgety. Stiles has known her his entire life not once has she acted so anxiously entering his house. 

Thor's eyes widened at the scene before them. There was a flickering screen before them. "What are you pulling from your memories, brother?" 

Stiles' breath hitched. He's going to watch his mom meeting his dad? But why can't he shake this weak feeling away? This can't be good.

"Answers, Thor." His smile didn't reach his eyes. That concerned Stiles. 

"Answers to what?" 

"The question on everyone's mind, of course! How I came across this small town and settled with a human." Came the reply. 

"I don't think you should." His dad spoke up. "You're still not over what happened yourself." 

"There is no time like the present, John." His mom said weakly. He turned to Melissa, "Scott has grown up to be a fine gentleman." 

"Claudia?" 

"Indeed." His mom presses two fingers to his temple and the screen flashed two people. One was obviously his mom and the other was an older man. 

_"Father, I would rather die then marry Sigyn."_

_"You shall that there is no choice."_ Boomed Odin. 

 _"No, I refuse!"_ His mother skirted out of the palace to a bridge of some sort. 

_"Back away from the Bifrost, Loki."_

_"No."_ His mom raised a mischievous eyebrow and jumped. 

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER, LOKI!" Echoed as his mother fell. She crash landed in a dark forest. In his female form, vulnerable and completely exposed. 

Stiles looked over at his mother who flinched at the contact. 

He dared to turn his attention to the screen. Three men cornered her. Men Stiles could easily identify as Raphael McCall, Trever Lahey, and Mathew Martin. 

 _"Hey sugar."_ Scott's dad mused. _"Wanna play?"_

Stiles' fists clenched to his sides. Derek's warm hands covered his with comfort. "Tell her to stop." 

"Mom! That's enough!" Stiles shouted at him. "Mom, please." 

Loki's fingers dropped from his temple at the sound of his baby's pleas. The screen flickered into nothingness. 

"I'm sorry, sweetie." He apologized tears threatening to spill. "Never again." 

"Good, because we have bigger this that need our attention." His son wiped his tears and stood. Obviously trying to seem stable. "Like the fact that we are all sitting ducks in a crocodile infested pond." 

"What do you ssssuggessst we do, brother?" Jör hummed with excitement. 

"I thought you'd never ask." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! ♡!  
> BUT HAVE YOU SEEN THE SEASON 6 TRAILER OF TEEN WOLF? HAVE YOU SEEN IT? AND IT'S THE FINAL SEASON TOO! I MIGHT CRY!


	7. When Bad Gets Even Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH  
> ENJOY!

** PRESENT DAY **

Beacon Hills, California 

Lookout Point 

 

 

 

Stiles needed to clear his mind from his friends, and family. Showing up at the enemies home base isn't exactly idealistic, but it will do the job. 

Stiles told the Avengers and the pack that they should face the enemy. Attack if needed. Rouges have been residing in his, uh, Scott's town for weeks! That's way past their welcome. 

"Ssstilesss." Jör hissed. 

"Yeah, Jör?" He faced his blond brother. 

"Father takessss pride in you." 

Stiles looked over to where is mother was settled between Hela and Sleipnir, then back to Jörmungandr. "I know." 

"Good." 

Scott signaled for his pack to follow him. Stiles remained beside his brother not wanting deal with his so-called-friend Lydia Martin. 

"Just as Stiles said." Scott anounced loud enough for Stiles to hear. "We confront them only. I'm not fighting another war, and neither are any of you." 

"Get on with it then!" His mom scolded. "I feel as if I am going to die. Either from old age or that intoxicating self righteousness fuming from your soul." 

All his siblings began to snicker Iron Man did too. Captain America glared him into silence. "Same to you Avengers, don't attack unless you have to." 

"Well," His mom cleared his throat. "If you are neither an Avenger or apart of the puppy bunch you can do whatever you want." 

"Loki!" Almost everyone warned. Stiles felt this sort of thing always happens. 

"Do not look at me like." His mom scoffed. "I am only doing what you lot fail to. Include us outcasts." 

"Whatever." Black Widow rolled her eyes. "We're wasting time." 

"Because discussing my children's worth is a waste?" He cocked a eyebrow at the redhead. 

"No, of course not." Thor was quick to defend the former assassin. 

"Jackson and Isaac." His mother's eyes shone grimly. "Where would you like to stand? Beside me or insignificant pups?" 

"Scott, obviously." Jackson snorted. "Right, Isaac?" 

Isaac remained silent. "I don't know.." 

Stiles gaped at him. Isaac not siding with Scott was not Isaac at all. Had something occured between the the two? Was he still not over Allison's death? Looking at Scott he looked just as lost... betrayed even. 

"Well, well, well." A dry feminine voice shot out of the blue. The Desert Wolf. "What do we have here boys?" 

About eighteen or so werewolves merged from out of the shadows. A dirty blond one smirked. "Trespassers." 

"We aren't here to fight." Scott told her. 

"That's too bad." She laughed humorously. "I'm always up for a good fight." 

"So am I." Malia growled out. She tried to charge at her but her alpha stopped her. 

"Malia," her mother spat. "You look healthy." 

"Die, you bitch." Malia sneered. 

"After you, sweetheart." 

"This lady's a whack job." Falcon commented to an anxious Captain. 

"I say we kill her." Iron Man offered earning a few judging looks from around the preserve. "Don't look at me like that! You were all thinking it!" 

"Sandra." Stiles' mom stepped between the mother and daughter breaking the tension. "It is lovely to see you are no longer a prositute." 

"Who the fuck are you?" The desert- Sandra -demanded. 

"You do not remember? You wound me. Really." He placed his other his chest with a mock pout. 

"Claudia?" Sandra squinted. "It is you, it can't be. You're dead." 

His mother only laughed manicaly. "If I had a gold piece every time I heard that.." 

"H-how? Reincarnation even regeneration is impossible!" Desert wolf took a few steps back. 

"Niether, sweet Sandy." He mused reclaiming the distance between them. "I never died. I am a god, god of mischief and lies.. Chaos and fire as well if you will." 

"Fuck! I wish I had popcorn right now!" Iron Man whined to Hawkeye. Who agreed a hundred percent. 

"I see you are still raving about killing your daughter." His mom inched closer. "I thought you would stop after losing one." 

"Mom? What are you saying?" Stiles quipped up. 

"Well, my dear boy. Sandy here has been threatening to kill her children ever since she became of child years ago." 

"I'm the only one left." Malia stated bluntly. 

"Nooooo." The god of lies drawed out. The other one is right there." 

His mom pointed his polished finger at Jackson. Stiles almost choked.  Jackson did in fact choke. 

"What?" Jackson shoved passed Lydia and Liam. "My parents are dead." 

"Yeah," Lydia added. "There are articles about it." 

"That'll mean Peter is his dad." Derek pieced together with a horrid expression. 

"Those are not true, and yes Peter is his father as you ate his cousin." Stiles' mother scoffed. "Oh, Imade those articles myself. I was quite proud of them too." 

"You lied! You said my son was dead!" Sandra shook with rage. 

"I lied." His mom said matter of factly. "I was not about to sit back and watch you hurt an innocent child." 

"If that's true, why didn't you save Malia?" Scott asked him. 

"I wanted to but there was only a dead boy." His mom explained. "For Jackson is male. I was going to kill a human girl for Malia, but my pregnant state did not agree with gore." 

Everyone- with the exception of his siblings -seemed to doubt his mom. His mom who saved Jackson from certain death by his birth mother. If anything they should be kissing at his feet. 

Stiles never thought there will come a day where he would hate all his friends and the world's mightiest heroes! He is ninety-nine point nine percent about to snap. 

"Seriously, guys? He saved Jackson." Stiles said an exasperated tone. "Although your looks of disbelief scream otherwise."

"He's obviously lying!" Lydia sighed painfully. "Why can't you see that?" 

"You know what, Lydia?" He snapped. "I've had it down to here with you! I can't fucking believe that you are going to accuse my mom of lying for saving Whitmore. The dude that you worship! Not to forget that the Desert Wolf is still trying to kill Malia for power, and hasn't denied a single fact!" 

"My boy." Said wolf hesitantly walked over to Jackson. She hands cupped his face. Jackson tensed with an uncomfortable stance. "You're much like that pathetic father of yours." 

"To be honest." Bruce piped up. "This isn't how I expected this to go at all." 

"You aren't the only one." Black Widow replied softly. 

"I'm nothing like Peter Hale." Jackson freed himself from her. "And I'm not your boy either." 

"Yeah, and Stiles is nothing like he's mother." Sandra remarked sarcastically. 

That shot everyone's attention to Stiles. His mom snaked his arm around his shoulders. "Don't drag my son and I into your pathetic troubles." 

That seemed to get the Desert Wolf very angry and she began shifting. "YOU ARE THE ROOT OF MY TROUBLES! If you hadn't meddled your way into my life this never would've happend." 

"Oh, dear." His mother said in mock worry. "You seem you have a little something on your face there." 

"BOYS! GET HIM! GET ALL OF THEM!" 'Sandy' demanded at her minions. 

Then everything went off at once. Werewolves vs werewolves vs heroes vs whatever his mom and siblings categorize as. He head started pounding, he didn't want this happen. He just wanted peace beacuse maybe that fatal urge would go away. Well, it's about time Stiles embraces who he truly is. 

"EVERYONE STOP!" He commanded at the top of his lungs. The looks of confusion slash annoyance was already anticipated. But the fact that everyone did stop shocked Stiles. "I didn't that would have worked." 

"What did you do, dude?" Liam asked more intrigued then frightened. 

"I just spoke." He replied bluntly. 

"Not just spoke, my brother." Hela spoke tossed the wolf in her grasp aside. "You held authority, control, power, and dominion in your voice. You held charge over a single person at once." 

"Fenrir did it to Liam." He reminded her. Liam paled slightly at the memory whilst Fenrir preened. 

"Fenrir controls only of his kind." She took his hand in hers. "You bequeathed gender fluency from father and command from Fenrir. I wonder what it is you bequeathed from me and Jör." 

Stiles looked back at the scene he caused. Not only did they stop they froze. A striking idea came to mind. "Can I command them to be honest?" 

"Anything you wish, but you must will it." Came the reply. 

Stiles walked up Scott who averted eye contact immediately. Stiles held his face in a single move. "Tell me, what do you think about me now? Since my mom returned." 

"I think you've changed. You're always fighting with Lydia! This isn't you." 

"Lydia picks fights with me." He gritted out between each word. "Did the thought of her acting odd cross your mind? No. It didn't." 

Dropping the alpha's face and striding over to Lydia. He brushed the hair off her face, "Why do you despise me?" 

"You're unpredictable now." Her eyes narrow. 

"Why's that?" 

  "Your sudden power, your family being evil and all. Need I remind you what happened last time you became evil?" 

"I didn't become anything! I was possessed!" 

"Allison died!" She screamed. 

"Thanks for the reminder." Stiles said dismissively then returned beside his sister. "I can't believe that you guys don't trust me. It was my fear while keeping my magic a secret. I guess I was right." 

"Would that be all? No more honesty?" She asked him sounding a bit disappointed. 

"There will be more, but not this second." He turned to everyone else. "What you expected from The Desert Wolf is going to look like child's play compared what I'm going to do with you.Those of you in favor of joining me come up." 

His mother strode prideful like with a grim look on his face. Fenrir and Jörmungandr joined short after. Sleipnir, Derek and Isaac joined together. Thor seemed on edge, Stiles could tell, wanting to stand, but his duty as a hero prohibits it. 

Scott warned. "You don't want to go against us Stiles. We always win." 

"I do!" Stiles sneered. "I really do.You wanna know why?" 

"Why?" Malia asked when Scott made no sign of answering.

"Because I'd like to see you try to survive without me there to carry all the blame. Who'd you blame this time? Please say it's Lydia that'll make everything a little more worth it." 

"You guys really fucked up." Iron Man voiced in a stage whisper. 

"I almost forgot." Stiles added. "Avengers don't make me your enemy. Leave while you still can." 

With that Stiles faced his back towards his friends- no ex friends -without a care in the world. His mind buzzing excitedly about what the future holds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was short.. I apologize  
> How'd you like it?  
> Leave a comment ♡


	8. Off To A Great Start; Heavy-Duty Guilt Trips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!!!  
> Yaaaay!!

** PRESENT DAY **

Beacon Hills ****, California

Stilinski Household 

 

 

 

Loki watched his youngest child pace back and and forth mumbling rants to himself. Loki sighed painfully as he stood catching Stiles' attention. 

"Enough, my boy." He spoke up. "We have planning to do." 

"That's the thing, mom!" He flailed his arms around. "I don't know what I'm doing. Or if I'm doing the right thing! Going against a bunch of were beings and the Avengers! We'll never win." 

"Tsk tsk tsk, Gainscarlo." Loki shook his head with a soft chuckle. "Your lack of self belief will be your undoing." 

"Thank you for the feedback, mom." Stiles said sarcastically. "It's so helpful." 

"Ssstiless, relax." Jörmungandr assured. "You have ussss." 

"You are doing the right thing." Hel added. "You're proving your innocence and independence." 

"Hel is correct."

"Hela, dad." Hel corrected unnecessarily. 

Loki looked at his children. "But most importantly you're proving your self worth." 

Stiles looked at the Hale boy. "What do you think Derek?" 

"Stiles," Derek Hale held both of his son's hands. "I think whatever choice you make is the right one." 

"Not me." Isaac Lahey quipped up. "I know what it's like to be judged by my parents. My mom ran away from me after I was born, and my father beat me senseless everyday. People looked at me with pity, disgust, and even hatred when I was young. I know what it's like so I encourage you to step up, and stand your ground." 

Loki tried not to grimace at the thought of a small Isaac being beaten. All because of Loki was upset at his father. He had the right to upset- furious -even, but the child didn't deserve it. Blinded by rage Loki damned a young boy to a tortured soul. 

"I know that the pack is meant to be family, but it was never going to be like before." Isaac concluded. "I've accepted that." 

Stiles seemed to gain his confidence. He stood up straight and offered a menacing grin. "I think I know where to start." 

"Enlighten us, brother." Sleipnir said patiently. 

"Thor." Stiles said bluntly. 

"You might as well ask Odin, too." Fenrir mocked. 

"Let your brother speak, Fenrir." Loki scolded. Then turning back to his youngest. "Continue." 

"He's on the fence between us and his faith in the Avengers. All that he needs is a quick shove in our general direction." 

Loki scoffed. "That's not a problem. I've been manipulating that oaf since were were children." 

"I have no doubt in my mind that they contact the raining of their team." Hel brought up. "We might need to stall that." 

"Like stalling Tony Stark is easy." Isaac chimed in. 

Before everyone could deflate, Derek said. What about Danny? He's easily the most tech savvy in town." 

Danny Mahealani, a name that rang a small bell in Loki's memory. But if he's handy they needed before anyone else could get to him. 

"Compared to you, babe, everyone is." Stiles teased the older wolf. 

"Stiles and Derek, go find the boy. Sleipnir go with them in case of resistance." Loki instructed. They nodded before leaving. 

"What about ussssss, father." Jör gestured between the remaining people. 

"Jörmungandr and Fenrir." The god clicked his tongue. "I need you to make an alliance with the Desert Wolf. Do whatever it takes." 

"Yes, sir." Fenrir nodded before heading out with Jör. 

"Hel, darling." He smiled softly at his daughter. "You will return to Helheim." 

She responded with a knowing smirk. "Oh father, you are cruel." 

"Flattery will take you everywhere. Do go on." Loki and his daughter shared a laughed. 

"I won't be long." She said before disappearing into thin air. 

"That leaves us but each other." Loki faced Isaac. "We have much to discuss." 

Isaac visibly gulped. "Okay." 

"Do not be afraid. We are on the same side, are we not not?" 

"Yeah. We are." Isaac confirmed. 

 

~°•°

 

Stiles had no idea how they were going to wall up to Danny and tell him to help them. Or he could force him... Yeah, no. Stiles wanted to keep the mind control to a minimum. There's a slight chance that Jackson had gotten to him first, but that thought was thrown out of the window when Stiles realized Lydia would've never allowed that. 

"Is this the right place?" Questioned Fenrir. 

"Yup." Stiles replied popping the 'p'.

"Let's go then." Sleipnir marched at the door.

Stiles had to grab Sleipnir with all his strength. "Are you crazy?" 

"Yes, being tied up for thousands of years does that to a person." Sleipnir shook him off. "No let's get this over with." 

"We can't just walk in!" Stiles hissed. "That'll draw too much attention." 

"I'll knock first." Sleipnir said stubbornly. "You're over thinking, Stiles. Watch and learn." 

Sleipnir gripped the door knob and forced the once locked door open. "Ta da." 

"Wow." Derek slow clapped with a done expression. "Impressive. Really." 

"Guys, this isn't really discreet." Stiles stage whispered. 

Sleipnir entered nonchalantly, followed by an annoyed Derek and a nerve wrecked Stiles. 

"Stiles?" Danny voice rang with confusion. "Derek Hale? A guy I never seen before in my life?" 

"Hey." Stiles pushed back all his anxiety. "We need to chat." 

"It must be that urgent since you barely knocked and broke my door! What do have to say for yourselves?" 

"Do as we say, and I might consider not harming you." Sleipnir replied sounding much like their mother. 

 

~°•°

 

Fenrir and Jörmungandr were surrounded by a bunch of angry werewolves or some other breed. He really bring himself to care. 

"Where is the Desert Wolf?" Fenrir demanded. 

"She doesn't wish to see you." A curly haired guy voiced a reply. 

"She really would like to hear out what we have to offer." Fenrir tried again. 

"I doubt that." Curly Sure scoffed. 

"Why are you ssso inclined to ssspeak for her?" Jörmungandr snapped. 

"They don't speak for me." The desert wolf clarified. "No one does." 

"Just as I thought." Fenrir smirked. "We have preposition for you." 

"I'm not intrested." She huffed dismissively. "Return to your dreadful father and his lies." 

"Become our ally." Sleipnir said bluntly. 

She threw her head back and laughed. "Why would I do such a thing?" 

"We'll owe you a favor." Jör paused. "Our father will owe you a favor." 

"That caught her attention..." Fenrir mumbled under her breath. 

"I can do much with a favor from the god of mischief and lies." 

"Ssso are you in?" 

"I'm in." She confirmed. "What do you guys need?"

"All in due time, Sandra." Fenrir answered. 

 

~°•°

 

Hela smirked at the army that stood before her. They all are perfect, but not perfect enough. She needed something to top it all off. Or someone. 

"I'll have to take a trip to Valhalla." She said to herself. "Every army needs a war hero, and I have the right one in mind." 

Valhalla wasn't a place where Hela visited often. In fact she hadn't been there in years.. thousands of years. She hated it there. Valhalla is where all war heroes goes when they die. Whereas Helheim is where everyone else ends up. 

But that isn't the reason why she hated Valhalla. It was the Valkyries. Valkyries are stuck up dicks who believe that they are better than anyone they come across. Who also despise her father for simply existing. 

Hela straightened her posture before entering. All the attention of all who resided there was on her. Not that she minded she was a queen of her on realm. She's used to being the center of attention. 

"Queen Hela Lokidottir." A slain warrior bows. "Who may I serve thee." 

"Thou shall fetch me a hero." 

"Which hero do you seek?" He asked. 

"One with the name of Allison Argent." She replied quickly. 

"That may not be as simple.." He stammered. "She's under the watchful eye of the Valkyries." 

She grasped his collar and reeled him in close. "I want Allison Argent. DON'T MAKE ASK AGAIN." 

The slain solider nodded before shuffling off to complete her request. 

 

~°•°

 

As much as Isaac hated to admit it Loki was a pretty chill dude. Which thickened the guilt Isaac carried on his chest. His father hurt Loki. In ways unimaginable to all but to Isaac. He suffered through more than he ever let on. 

"Tell me what you are thinking of." Loki looked at him. 

"I uh, umm.." 

"Just spit it out, boy!" 

"My dad, okay? I was thinking about how I know he hurt you." Isaac noticed the way the god flinched, but didn't say a word. "He hurt me too." 

"He did hurt me, but I'm not talking beatings." Loki finally replied after what felt like hours. i 

"Neither am I." Isaac knew his voice was low, but he also knew Loki heard him. If the look of shock on his face was any indication. "He wasn't a good guy." 

Isaac watched Loki shake in rage. "You were a child! How dare he cross such barriers! Defiling such innocent youth." 

Lokis outburst seemed to come to a surprise to even the god himself. Isaac took a deep breath before speaking up. "It's sweat over it. It's over and done with." 

Loki looked like he wanted toargue, but chose against it. Isaac was relieved he hated talking about his dad. That man was dreadful Isaac is glad he's dead.

 

 **MEANWHILE**  

Beacon Hills, California 

The McCall Residence 

 

 

 

Scott stalked back and forth. He didn't know what to think.. He's best friend threatened to attack them. Practically declared war with them, and there's nothing he can say or do that'll stop this. 

Stiles made up his mind on where he stands. It's about time Scott does the same. He turns to finally face his pack and Avengers. "I guess this means war. As much as I hate to say this we need to get rid of those traitors before they get to us, or anyone else." 

"Is this something we really want to do?" Liam asked aloud. "I mean our chances of survival are pretty slim." 

"Leave the math to the mathematicians," Lydia snorted. "Our chances are fifty fifty." 

"Who am I to go against statistics? Oh yeah, Tony Stark! Iron Man shouted. "Your friend, Loki Two is a huge threat. Going up against him without thinking about what all this mess could effect these townspeople is a rookie move. I say we convince them to move." 

"How'd we do that, Stark? Skip them a note saying 'meet me in Mexico by the ruins don't be late or else'?" 

"Of course not! You left out the day and time." Tony said jokingly. "We can't fight if we don't arrive at the same time much less the same day." 

"You're a waste of our time." Malia declared. 

"No, honey." He drawed out. "I'm the voice of trason, but do you have an idea of who isnt? Fucking Loki that's who! Believe me when I say you guys are fucked and need to think things through." 

"Knowing Loki he is most likely a few steps ahead of us." Captain America spoke carefully. "We need to catch up. Any ideas?" 

"We could always call in the twins and vision." Clint suggested. 

 "I'll talk to them via FRIDAY." Tony said. "FRIDAY connect me to Wanda." 

Static was the only reply. Tony cleared his throat. "Try Pietro." 

Again. Only static. 

"What? How?" Tony looked uneasy. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"I guess you were right out Loki being a few steps ahead." Scott acknowledged. 

"We don't need to get ahead of Loki." Natasha chimed in. "We need to get ahead of his son Stiles." 

"Oh." Lydia responded immediately picking up what she was putting down. Bruce seemed to get the idea too. ""I know who the right person for that." 

"Anyone picking up sinister vibes and just wants to go home?" Clint asked raising his hand. Bucky immediately joined, but unlike Hawkeye's hand his was glared at by Captain America. 

"Who's this person you have in mind?" Sam brought himself to ask. 

"The town's very own Sheriff." The gleam in her eye disturbed Thor a great deal. It was much like the time Loki was carelessly using the Tesseract. He concluded that he should keep an eye on her. It's to be safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave a comment! ♡


	9. In Which Thor and Bruce Want Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter!

"The town's very own Sheriff." The gleam in her eye disturbed Thor a great deal. It was much like the time Loki was carelessly using the Tesseract. He concluded that he should keep an eye on her. It's to be safe. 

Thor dared to speak. "I do not think it wise." 

"Why's that?" The short Midgardian female challenged. 

"I know my brother, and involving the ones he holds dear is a dangerous game you do not wish to take part in." 

"How'd we know you're on our side?" The taller female asked. Malia, Thor recalled from memory. "He's your brother after all." 

"Young Gainscarlo Stilinski was once your friend!" Thor argued. His paitence slowly slipping away. "Speak to the boy! Loki might be a lost cause, but the boy could forgive." 

"Stiles made up his mind." Scott snapped. "We've made up ours. We are going to fight him." 

"Did we? Or did you?" Thor crowded against Scott's personal space. "A leader confides with his team, not made decisions for them as if they are mindless beasts." 

"Thor?" Bruce asked, concern filling his voice. "What's gotten into you?"

"I am not sure I should stand with these children, doctor." He scolded the group of teens before him. 

"You'd be standing by our side." Bruce tried. "Protecting this town from what Loki is about to throw." 

"Loki, is not throwing anything." He gritted through his teeth. "It is his son." 

"Okay, Thor, protect this town from Loki's blood thirsty spawns!" Tony retorted. 

"They are not blood thirsty! They are WRONGED. I will not stand by, and allow my niece and nephews to be wronged by the likes of you all! I betrayed them once, but not again." 

"Thor..." The Captain's voice trailed off. 

"What are you saying?" Black Widow asked what everyone was thinking. 

"I am sorry, friends." Thor sighed. "But I must take my place beside my family." 

"What happened with protecting Midgard?" Clint asked. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" 

"It is what we all do, is it not?" He asked rhetorically before raising Mjölnir, and taking off into the sky. 

 

**IN VALHALLA**

 

 

 

Hela smirked at each terrified expression as she strolled further into Valhalla. It's been thousands, and thousands of years yet they continue to cower at her half corpse physique. A stern voice stopped her in her tracks. 

"Hela Lokidottir." A tall female Valkyrie stood her. "There's word you're in search of one." 

"I am, indeed." She allowed her smile to grow. "If you will excuse me, I will be in and out. No need to lengthen a situation." 

"I'm sorry, Hela." Her voice was barely apologetic. "I'll have to see you out." 

"I do not think so." The ruler of Helheim raised her hand in one swift move l, and struck the down with magic. Hela laughed grimly. "I didn't expect that to be done so quickly." 

Hela croutched down to the unconcious valkyrie, and snatched the necklace that hung low on her neck. "Well I'll see you soon." 

 

~°•°

 

It wasn't long before Hela found Allison. Her missing link. Hela casted a quick illusion spell to look like that valkyrie from earlier, and wore the necklace she had stolen "Hello, Allison." 

The girl looked up from her untouched plate. "Hi, Tempest." 

"You seem down? What's the matter?" Hela seated herself hear Allison. 

"I'm dead, bored, and lonely." The girl listed. "When will I be allowed to leave Valhalla?" 

"You will never be allowed, but we can sneak out." 

"To where?" 

"Anywhere the Yggdrasil allows." Hela held out her hand. "C'mon we are wasting time if you wish to do this." 

Allison foolishly took her hand, and they both ran. The Yggdrasil stood silently in the center of an abandoned room of Valhalla. 

"How does it work?" The girl finally spoke. 

"We walk the branches." Hela replied simply. "Where do you want to go?" 

"I want to see my friends." 

Hela false gasped. "What? I'm not sure that'll be wise." 

"I don't care." Allison began to climb the Yggdrasil. "I'm going with, or without you." 

"No, no. I'm coming too." Hela followed with a hidden smirk. "After all, who'll protect you from what's out here in the Yggdrasil?" 

 

**BEACON HILLS**

The Mahealani household

 

 

 

Sleipnir watched in amazement as Danny wordlessly comlpied. Well, Stiles did compel him into doing so. But it wasn't any less amazing. 

"The connection to STARK Tower is cut. No one can receive or take any sort of communication." Danny reported. 

"Good." Sleipnir said. "We need to head back to mom." 

Stiles made an unsatisfied noise. "Danny, you're coming with us." 

"You sure you want to involve Danny? He's innocent." Derek said. 

"He easily hacked Tony Stark's system." Stiles reminded him. "We can't risk the others getting to him. " 

Derek didn't bother to reply. He just followed the three out the door. Derek didn't like putting Danny in the middle of things, but Stiles was right about them getting to Danny. In a situation like this no one can afford risks. 

"Der, if you wanna back out from this. Now's the chance." Stiles looked at him with unease. 

'I'm not going anywhere." He smiled in return. "Where you are is where I am." 

 

~°•°

 

The three returned with their additional person. Stiles' mom looked away from Isaac. "I assume that you succeeded, and this is the boy to thank." 

"Yes, mother." Sleipnir nodded. 

"Good." Loki nodded. "Fenrir and Jörmungandr returnedfrom their mission with good new as well. I apparently owe Sandra a favor." 

"Good luck with that." Derek winced. 

"So, where's Hela?" Stiles looked around. 

"Off to somewhere of importance. She will be home when she is ready." 

"Mother," Sleipnir called from a few feet ahead of them. "A portal is opening up." 

Loki recognized said portal. The Yggdrasil. Hela must have reached Valhalla, and used to it to return to them. Loki couldn't help but wonder why. Two female dropped from the portal one blond, and the other had dark hair. 

"Allison?" Isaac asked aloud. 

"Isaac? Stiles?" She cried out. Both boys running for an embrace. "Where's everyone else?" 

Loki took it upon himself to answer. "They have abandoned your true friends." 

"Who are you?" She asked the god. 

"That does not matter." He waved his hand dismissively. "What matters is that you are here. Scott, and his pack of mutts waged war on Stiles." 

Loki didn't wait for her to respond, and kept going. "All because he has magic in his blood. It is hard to be even that creatures created from magic reject it." 

"This can't be right. Scott's a true alpha! He wouldn't do this!" She argued. 

"A lot has happened since your departure." Loki's voice was low. "It has not been well for us with magic." 

"Us? You have magic too?"

Loki created a duplicate of himself to answer her question. The blonde's apearence flickered to reveal Hela. 

"Where's Tempest? What did you do to her?" 

"Oh nothing too bad." The ruler Helheim smirked. "Just took a small piece of her dignity." 

Hela showed off a long gold pendant. It had the markings of Odin himself. Loki laughed, "She'll be back. That pendant is from the Alfather himself."

"I should've know you weren't Tempest. Should would have never allowed me near that tree."  Allison pointedan accusatory finger Hela. "You tricked me!" 

"I wouldn't say tricked. That was far too easy." Hela held her gaze. "Now be a good dead girl, and listen to what we have to say." 

Allison took a deep breath then nodded stiffly. Loki's hands lingered faded green, and he pressed it against her temples. "My magic will do all the talking, love. Just listen." 

 

**ACROSS TOWN**

 

 

 

Why wasn't anyone asking Bruce for his opinion? Bruce was trying his hardest to remain calm, but everyone seems to be testing his paitence. To top that Bruce doesn't actual want to fight anyone. They could recapture Loki, throw his youngest into an mental institution, and call the Alfather to return the rest like he did before. 

What a shame no ones asking Bruce for the simple solution! Or asking him anything at all.. 

Bruce took a seat in the empty living room, and began massaging his temples. The Avengers and the puppy pile were spilt into mission groups. Obviously, Bruce was the one that was left behind. Or how Tony so kindly put it..

"It's not that we don't trust you, Bruce. It's the Other Guy that might cause casualties." 

He should take off like Thor did! But what would be his reason? Hating being on the sidelines? That's ridiculous, plus they are about to fight Loki. The Avengers needed as many hands on deck to serve justice. 

Justice... Right. 

Not that Bruce is doubting their morals. Because Captain America is all about that. It's the children that are thrown into the mix. Granted it's their fight to begin with, but that doesn't mean anything. 

These kids shouldn't be living like this. They should be discovering themselves! Not throwing themselves into the line of fire. Bruce concluded he should speak to to Nat, and ask her what she thinks. 

Deep down Bruce knows what she'll say. She'll say that there isn't any other way with Loki. That one small town compared to the world is nothing. Bruce knows Natasha means well, but it wouldn't hurt if she'd take his side for once.

The buzzing of his phone snapped him out of his trance. "Hey, Sam. Is everything working out alright?" 

"Yeah.." Came a distracted reply. 

"Why are you calling anyway?" 

"To report back to you. We are all alive, but I think Bucky broke that snotty kid's nose." 

Bruce smirked. "All's great?" 

"Yeah... No." Sam voice cut short. "That Lydia chick is out of control." 

"Bat Shit Crazy!" Clint shouted into the phone. "Banshee, or whatever! She screamed, and the sheriff guy got knocked out." 

"What! Didn't Thor specifically say to NOT do that? Are you guys insane?" 

"We weren't going to." Sam regained his phone. "Lydia saw the man, and just screamed! We didn't know she could do that." 

"Loki isn't going to care if it was planned or NOT!" Bruce gritted through his teeth. "Sam, I don't think-" 

The line went dead. Bruce's phone skidded across the floor. He needed fresh air. Bruce took a few breathing exercises. 

"Friend, Bruce." Thor's voice startled him. 

"Thor! Make noise next time!" 

"Sorry." He looked sheepish. 

"The guys aren't here, you know." 

"I'm here to speak to you. You are rational." He sighed. "I am to go to seek my father, but I ask of you not to tell." 

"Your dad? Are you sure?" 

"Yes. It is the only way." 

"Be safe." He stood back as the thunder god shot through the sky like lightning. Only moments after Thor zapped through space a bright light took place right before him. 

"That was quick." Bruce laughed. "Do you time travel in Asgard?" 

"Yes," A very-feminine-voice-not-Thor-at-all responded. "But that's beside the reason of me coming here."

A blond woman in obvious Asgardian armor emerged from the light. Bruce sighed, this is going to bring such a headache. 

"I am Tempest." Blonde space alien declared. "A valkyrie of Valhalla. You are going to help me find what belongs to me." 

"Well, fuck." Bruce cursed to himself. 

 

**MEANWHILE**

 

 

 

Allison felt the magic rush through her. Memories were flashing across her mind, but they weren't hers. Must be his.. The man man with the magic. His memories showed her Stiles being excluded from the pack, Scott threatening with war against magic. The Avengers were there? But why? 

All of that was background information now. Stiles was outcasted. Isaac, and Derek too for choosing to defend Stiles. Everything was wrong. Or was it right? Allison wasn't there. She doesn't know what happened after her death. So far Stiles is innocent, and innocent people don't deserve to be punished. 

Like that, she knows where to stand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave a comment ♡


	10. Illusions, More Illusions, and A Secret Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE WAS READING THIS STORY BESIDE ME AS I WAS FINISHING THIS CHAPTER AND RECOMMENDED IT TO ME! IT WAS SO WEIRD! Lol I feel like I should tell them I wrote it...   
> Anyway.....   
> A magical update. Enjoy!

Bruce ran his hand over his face. A valkyrie? Why did she show up after Thor left? 

Why him? Bruce is ninety-nine point nine percent sure it has to do with his luck. Or lack of. 

"I'm sure you'll find whatever you're looking for without me." He answered politely. 

"I don't know Midgard, and that minx Hela Lokidottir could be anywhere!" She shouted impatiently. Bruce winced, was everyone on Asgard loud and brash? 

"Hela..." He drawed out an idea coming to life. "I might know where she is." 

"You must tell me, mortal!" 

"I will in due time, but first I'm Bruce not mortal." He introduced himself. "If I help you. You help me." 

Tempest seemed to think over his offer. "What is it you need done, Bruce?" 

"How well do you know Loki's kids?" He asked. 

"All too well." She replied grimly. "All Valkyries do."

"Are you able to handle them? Like in a fight?"

 "Of course!" She voiced in a offended tone. "I was hand picked by Odin himself!"  

"I need them gone, and sent back to where they belong." He told her. "They are about to create a lot of trouble, or worse harm to innocent people." 

"Lord Bruce," She smiled broadly, and very Thor like. "It'll be an honor to rid you of them." 

"It'll be an honor to help you too." He extended his hand, and accepted firmly. 

"Now," the she-Thor rubbed her hands against each other. "How might we get her alone?"

"I might an idea.." 

 

**THE SHERIFF'S STATION**

 

 

 

Parrish gaped at Lydia, as laid the sheiff's head on his lap. "Why the fuck did you do that for? Have you lost your mind?" 

"I had no choice-" 

"No choice? There's always a choice, Lydia!" Parrish shouted back. "What did he even do?" 

"He's our only chance against Stiles." She shrugged nonchalantly. 

"HE'S THE TOWN SHERIFF!" The duty steered his attention to Scott. "Why are you allowing this?" 

"He's leverage." Scott dared to answer. 

"He's leverage for what? Against his son? Parrish fumed. "Have you thought of what would happen if he died?" 

Parrish knew he struck a nerve, or at least common sense. Scott easily picked up the Sheriff. 

"I'll send him to the hospital." Scott announced before taking off with both Liam, and Malia. 

Parrish gripped onto Lydia, and tightened a pair of cuffs around her wrists. "You're not leaving this station until the Sheriff is a hundred precent healthy. 

"You can't arrest her!" Jackson argued. 

"I'm arresting her for assault of an officer." Parrish shoved the banshee into a holding cell. "You better be on your way, or else you're next." 

"Listen here, you-" Jackson got cut off. 

"Soooo....." Tony chimed in. "Shouldn't we go to the hospital, and check in on the man?" 

"Or perhaps check on Bruce instead?" Suggested Black Widow. 

"Your man is a grown man." Clint waved dismissively. "He's fine." 

Black looked like she was about to argur, but shrugged it off. "Off to the hospital it is." 

Steve noted that everyone left the station, but deputy Parrish and Lydia. The girl was obviously in need of medical attention. If there ever was a sane fiber in her being it's now gone. 

They were greeted by a middle-aged woman with dark curly hair. "Thank god you're here! Scott dropped off the sheriff, and took off!" 

"Took off? Where would he go?" Malia asked no one in particular. 

"Yeah so I called Stiles, and told him that his father's being hospitalized." 

"You did what?" Clint sputtered. "Why would you do that?" 

"Because the Sheriff is his father." She said in a 'duh' tone. 

"The real question is: if Stiles knows his dad is hurt.. Why isn't he here?" Steve voiced. 

Melissa took liberty to ask, "Who are you people, and why does it matter? It's just Stiles." 

"Sorry to break it to you, miss." Sam smiled sadly. "Stiles isn't just Stiles anymore." 

"Ever since he met up with his mom-dad Loki." Jackson unnecessarily added. 

"I don't understand..." Her voice trailed off. 

"He's gone sour, turned darkside, took a bite out of the forbidden fruit, took a dive into the wild side-" 

"Tony. Tony, please stop." Steve begged. "She gets it." 

"Ah man." He pouted. "I was only getting started." 

"His mom, did she hurt the sheriff?" Melissa managed to choke out. 

"Well, it was Lydia." Malia replies bluntly. 

"Malia!" Liam hissed under his breath. 

"It must've an accident. Stiles will understand." Melissa tried. "It was an accident, right?" 

"No, mom, it wasn't." Scott reentered the pack. "She, no we, are using him as leverage." 

Melissa swung her palm against his face. "WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" 

"Mom, you don't understand." The slap clearly had no affect on her son. 

"Of course I don't. I don't understand that the Sheriff is the only person who could talk down his wife. I don't come close to understanding that if you told the Sheriff about Stiles he would've solved this situation. It's hard for Stiles to seek comfort from someone who strives off of chaos! You took his dad away from him!" 

"Sheriff Stilinski will be better." Scott snapped.  

"No one in the ER knows what's gotten into him!" She yelled back. 

"Guys," Clint spoke up. "If you'd bring it down a notch. You're dragging attention." 

"WHO DARED HARM MY HUSBAND!" A very angry female voice bounced against the hospital walls. "Step up now, and your punishment would not be as severe." 

"And the attention is dragged." Clint mumbled as the every took a defensive stance. 

"Recognize me so soon?" The female giggled. 

"We are too familiar with your stupid tricks, Loki?" 

"Loki? You're mistaken.." The illusion flickered revealing Hela. "I like to believe I'm a much beautiful woman than father." 

The bystanders fled at the sight of magic. Vacating the premises. Probably the best thing to happen all day in Tony's opinion. 

"Where is Loki?" Asked Natasha the same time Hela asked "Where's Thor? Has he lost father in you humans yet?"  

"We'll tell you when we find out." Bucky sneered. 

"I'm not surprised." She shrugged effortlessly. "It's his go to move. Running away." 

A hurdle of doctors guiding as many paitents as they could stormed away from the wing behind the group.

"What's going on?" Liam shouted above the noise. 

"Taking back what's rightfully ours." She blasted an energy ball at Liam knocking him unconscious. 

Melissa didn't hesitate to run to the helpless Sheriff. A roar of laughter followed her. "You're too late, you're always too late!" 

Melissa ignored the manic laughter and pushed the heavy metal doors open. She was greeted by Claudia herself. 

"Leave him alone." Melissa took a reckless step forward. 

"When will you ever learn, Melissa?" Loki raised an eyebrow. "He will never love you."

"He needs medical attention!" She ignored his comment.

"No, he needs me!" Loki pounded his fist against the table, and indented it. "I can help him! Only me! Your human medicine is too weak! Once I have my husband in perfect condition I'll finish off who ever did this to him." 

The Avengers chose that moment to join her. Loki's eyes searched the group, his eyes widened in fascination. "Both Thor and Dr. Banner are not amongst you. Did they suddenly become their own people instead of mindless zombies?" 

"Loki, this is getting out of hand. Leave the man at the hospital." Steve voiced out. 

The god's eyes enlarged with rage, and charged at the super solider. A hand tightened around his neck. "You should have thought about that before he got injured." 

Clint readied an arrow as Natasha and Bucky pointed a gun to the god's head. Loki smirked, "Go ahead, pull it if you dare." 

"Oh, I dare." She challenged. Her eyes never leaving Loki's. "I'll enjoy every minute of it." 

Loki attention briefly turned to Bucky. But the once Winter Solider remained quiet. Loki faced Nat. 

"What if you miss? What if you hit the captain?" The grip on Steve's neck tightened at the mention of his name. 

"I never miss." 

"Niether do I." Clint commented before releasing an arrow straight through Loki's abdomen. 

 The proud smirk on the archer's fell as Loki's physical appearence flickered. "Shit." 

Loki was gone, and so was the good Sheriff. 

"STEVE!" Bucky cried out. Clint's arrow was neatly pierced between his flesh. 

Reality dawned for Clint, "I-I thought he was real. I should have been more careful." 

"I'm going t-to be fine." Captain America gave an assuring smile. 

"Hey, at least it wasn't Nat's bullet." Tony said in attempt to lighten the mood. "That would've been deadly." 

"Let's have him lie down." Sam instructed Bucky as he got a hold of this other arm.

 

**AT A SECURE LOCATION**

 

 

 

Stiles grew agitated within each passing second. His father was hurt! He needed to be out there! He needed to be- 

"Stiles." Allison smiled warmly. "Breathe. Please." 

"My Das he's hurt." He scolded her. 

"Yeah, and your mom said stay here. She didn't want you to overreact." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go be with your boyfriend? He always makes you happy." 

Stiles couldn't help but smile. "I can't. He's with Sleipnir and Isaac reviewing the plan with Sandra. I don't want to ruin things." 

"Want to hear about Valhalla? It's pretty cool." She replied trying to change the subject. 

"Sure." 

"It's the mist beautiful place you'll ever see! But the best thing? The Yggdrasil." She sighed at the memory. "It's a bug magical tree the crosses the nine realms." 

"Was it simple? Using it to get here?" 

"Yeah, but it's a bumpy ride." She laughed softly. "It's all worth it." 

"I'm sorry Hela tricked you, and all that jazz." He apologized. 

"It's not a big deal," She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm over it."

"Guess who's back!" Hela's sang into their view. 

"Speak if the devil." He snorted. 

"Od watch that tongue of yours, brother." She had an infuriating smile plastered on her face. "It isn't I you should be snapping at." 

"Why's that?" 

"I've safely returned your dad-" 

"Where is he? Is he alright?" 

"He's in the infirmary with Fenrir and Jörmungandr. Fenrir is a great healer, I wouldn't fret if I were you." 

"Thank you!" He pulled her into a tight hug. As he pulled away his brows furrowed. "If you rescued my dad then where's mom?" 

"Father never was at the hospital, that was only one of his clones." She gave him a knowing smile. "He's on his own little mission right now." 

"As long as mom is safe." He turned to Allison. "Can you come with me to see my dad. He'll be happy to see you." 

"Yeah, I'd love that." She looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Maybe I'll get to see my dad too." 

"Of course! As soon as he gets into town." 

Stiles wouldn't have been able to face his dad without Allison. Her just being there gave him a sense of happiness. A feeling he barely felt nowadays. 

"Just go." She gave him a gentle shove, and following in persuit. 

Stiles dragged his feet to the side of his dad's bedside. He dared to look at his face he seemed peaceful. Happily resting, even. But, unfortunately Stiles knew better than to put his hopes up on anything.

Fenrir finally spoke, "He's in stable condition. As soon as father gets here, he'll be able dose him with a waking spell." 

"What happened though?" Stiles asked. "Mom never said." 

"Ssshe was saying sssparing your feelingsss." Jör scoffed. 

"Why who hurt him?" Allison asked from behind him. 

"The one called Lydia." Jör replied. 

Stiles felt his body grow cold, heinstinctively glanced at his hands which were rapidly turning blue. He looked at Allison with fear, he knew what was coming. She's going to judge him and run. 

"Since when?" She asked him. "Is this a side effect from the-" 

"No," he replied quickly. "This, uh, I was born this way." 

"Is this why the pack are against you?" She questioned. "I know I've seen flashes of memory, but that doesn't fill the blanks." 

"It's a part of it," he looked away. Her hand met his, he winced expecting her to burn. That's what his mom said will happen. "You aren't burning?" 

"Pardon me?" 

"My touch, it burns human flesh." He explained. 

"Oh, I guess since not actually alive it wouldn't hurt me..." She smiled at him, then pulled him into a hug. "You can tell me about what happened." 

"They don't trust my mom or the fact I have magic. Then they started pointing fingers sayong.. I was the reason.. you died." 

"You aren't." She replied quickly. "I'm the reason I died. I know the cause I still took it." 

He made no sign of talking, so Allison did, "I know what it's like to have a secret. I know what it's like to be categorized as a killer. Kate never made anything easy." 

"I remember." 

"I remember you, and Scott sticking by my side." She spat out the alpha's name bitterly. "So, I'll to the same for you." 

"Thank you." He didn't realize the tears soaking his cheek until she wiped them away. 

 

**AT THE STATION**

 

 

 

Loki slipped into the depressingly vacant station. He heard two hushed voices down the corridor. He carefully walked towards the two nearing voices. 

Loki recognized them to be banshee Lydia Martin, and deputy Jordan Parrish. 

"Jordan, you need to open your eyes." She urged. "The sheriff was a necessary sacrifice." 

"He's an innocent man!" He fumed. "God knows what happened to him after you blew out his ear drums."

"So she hurt, John." Loki said to himself. "She'll have to pay the price." 

"I can't handle this right now. I'll be in my office." 

Loki teleported himself over to his office. Jordan eyes widened, but Loki and knocked him unconscious. He took the image of said deputy then returned to Lydia. 

"Back so soon?" She asked with a flick of her tongue. 

"Don't flatter yourself." He remarked. "I figured I can't really trust you." 

She eyed him suspiciously. "Is that all? You don't trust me?" 

Loki stared at the little banshee through the deputy's eyes. "Yes. That's all." 

"You're in denial, Parrish." She tried. "Just admit it." 

He narrowed his eyes at her ignoring her words, he asked. "Have you thought of what you have done?" 

"Yes, and I don't regret it." She spat. "Seriously, Parrish, what has gotten into you?" 

 "Nothing, really." He shrugged. "Just the fact that you hurt my husband really pisses me off." 

"Your what?" 

Loki covered his mouth with false guilt. "Did I say that? I guess I did." 

"Parrish you aren't making sense." 

"For a smart girl you are stupid." He allowed his fake image to fade. "I am not your dear deputy. I happen to be your worst nightmare." 

Lydia responded with a dreadful scream. If Loki wasn't prepared he would've ended up in the same state as his husband. Loki smirked, "I came prepared." 

He teleported himself into the cell. Lydia backed herself into a corner. "Now you show fear? I am going to have fun ending your life, miss Martian." 

 

** ACROSS TOWN **

 

 

 

Tempest smiled down at their laid out plan. "I've got to admit, Lord Bruce, you are quite a genius." 

"Thank you, Tempest." He returned the smile to their prideful plan. "I can't wait to get started." 

"When will that be?" She asked him. 

"Soon, we can't rush things." He explained. "I'm not risking innocents." 

"Understood. What will you tell your teammates?" 

"We will tell them nothing. They aren't going to ask anyway." He sighed. 

"I suppose you know best." She replied brightly. "You are of Midgard." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and don't forget to comment!


	11. Striving A Deal With The Devil Would Be Easier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the season 12 premiere of Supernatural I present to you A NEW CHAPTER!  
> It's totally not because it's about to be an entire month... why would you even say that? *nervous laughter*
> 
> WARNING: THERE'S TORTURE! !!

Derek hated, hated alliances. Every single one he was a part of somehow ended up biting him in the ass. Sandra was currently laying down the rules of her end of the bargain. Derek didn't have it in him to care. His wolf was crying out to Stiles because Stiles needed him. 

Sleipnir shook hands with the Desert Wolf. "I'll see that my mother hears your every word." 

"He better." She retorted as she strode off into the dark restless night. 

"That was easier than expected." Sleipnir commented as they returned to their discreet location. 

"Derek," Isaac nudged him. "I just thought of something." 

"Hmm?" His mind still elsewhere. 

"Sandra. She's Malia's mom right?" 

"Yeah." 

"And she's Jackson's mom." 

"I've gathered that." 

"And Malia and Jackson are twins." 

"Where are you going with this?" Derek asked impatiently. 

"Twins, Derek! Twins! The last time when encountered certain twins that fucking morphed with each other! Like a very bad gem fusion!" 

"What are you two whispering about?" Sleipnir cockedan eyebrow. 

"What were The Desert Wolf's conditions?" Derek asked Sleipnir. 

"To be with her children, why?" 

Derek gave Isaac a knowing look then faced Sleipnir. "We're being played." 

"I still don't understand." Sleipnir said frustrated. 

"I'll explain later, but right now we need to move." 

They found Stiles slumped over his very unconscious father with Allison close by. From the moment Allison chose their side an ease washed over Isaac. Derek appreciated that. 

"What's wrong?" She asked Isaac. 

"Bad gem fusions!" Isaac shouted startling Stiles awake. 

"What?" He mumbled incoherently. "Derek? What's the matter?" 

"Isaac's theory may be right about Malia and Jackson." 

"Which is?" Both Allison and Stiles leaned closer. 

"They're gunna fuse!" He shouted intertwining his fingers together frantically. "Ethan and Aiden style!" 

 "More like Lapis and Jasper style." Stiles gagged. "Which was wrong on so many levels." 

"We need to focus!" She urged. "So you're worried they'll do that? We can take them." 

"I'm worried Sandra will teach them to morph then take all their combined power for herself." 

"Less bitches to worry about, right?" Stiles directed at Derek. 

"Not right, she can easily turn against us. With that sort of power against us we wouldn't stand a chance." Derek explained. 

"Ye of so little faith," Stiles kissed Derek softly. "We'll figure something out when my mom gets back." 

"Where is she anyway?" Isaac asked aloud. 

"Loki didn't say." Allison replied. 

 

 **SHERIFF'S STATION**  

 

 

 

Loki smirked like a predator to it's prey. "I'm not going to kill you here I'm saving your life for a very dramatic ending. But I am going to make you pay. You know I once had my mouth sewn shut?" 

Lydia backed further into the cell, "Yes." 

"So you know what's to come." A long sharp needle attached woth a thick red thread appeared in his hand. "Do sit still, Lydia. I don't want any of your filthy blood on me." 

Lydia responded with a sharp intake of breath before screaming as loudly as she could. Loki only laughed, "Do you really think of me so poorly? I blocked any one of being able to hear what's going on from within this station. I told you I've come prepared." 

"We'll take you down." She sneered. "We'll win just you wait." 

The god snapped his fingers and Lydia dropped to the ground. She panicked when she couldn't move or even feel her body. Loki kneeled beside her. "I do hope you admire red, otherwise this situation would be awkward." 

His needle pinched it's way through her flesh. Lydia yelled in pain as Loki tugged on the string. "Don't be like this, Lydia, you need to look perfect for when your pack finds you." 

He repeated his actions, tearing through her skin, pulling on the needle, and spitting out comments such as:

"Don't you look lovely?"

"I'm sure Jackson would love it. Or is it the deputy?" 

"I did hear that your preferred color is red? Is it? Oh dear I've sewn your mouth shut! Oh silly of me." 

Once Loki came to a finish he handed over a hand mirror. Lydia's hand shook as she reached for it. Her eyes widened in disbelief at her tightly sewn mouth. Her free hand traced the thread collecting blood along the way. 

"Personally, I believe you look breathtaking." Loki looked her in the eyes. 

Lydia returned her attention to the mirror. She took a final glance before she smashed it against the concrete floor. 

"Sadly," Loki stood dusting off his clothes. "I must go. But don't weep, child, I'll see you again." 

He wiped away on of her tears and teleported out of the cell. He faced herone final time, "Try something idiotic again I garentee your mother will have a much worse punishment." 

Lydia sat there helplessly as her tears slipped from her eyes. 

 

** AT THE HOSPITAL **

 

 

 

Steve was going to be fine, in fact, more than fine. The only reason the super solider got hurt was because Tony created those arrows especially for Loki. Sure he was on their side at the tome, but Tony wasn't taking any chances. 

Everyone was getting restless. Either it was Loki, Stiles, or the fact that they all were cramped into a small room Tony just wanted to leave. 

"So you're my sister." Tony overheard Jackson say to Maya or Malia. Tony didn't know for sure. 

"Yeah.. I guess we are." She replied. "Twins." 

"You look a lot like her." Jackson commented. 

"You look like Peter," She grimaced. "Too bad for you." 

"Have you spoken to him?" 

"Yeah." Malia waved her hand dismissively. "Don't waste your time on that psycho." 

"Peter!" Scott jumped up. 

"Who's Peter?" Liam asked. 

"The wolf who turned me," Scott answered. "We need to find him." 

"Why?" Malia asked. "He's useless, and he's not even in Beacon Hills." 

"Peter can helps us gather something on The Desert Wolf, or even side with us." 

"Easy there, Wolf-boy." Tony said. "Keep us in the loop." 

"Peter Hale is the oldest Wolf from Beacon Hills. He always a bit of valuable information on him." Scott directed at the room. 

"A bit of valuable information seems risky." Hayden said. 

"What's risky is having Peter on our side at all." Malia argued. "He'll just turn to Derek." 

"He'll choose Derek over his kids?" Clint asked. "What a douche." 

"Peter goes where he can benefit." Scott scoffed. "I'll just make a deal with him." 

"What does this deal pretain? Your head on a plate?" Liam snorted. 

"Nope. The Desert Wolf's head on a plate." He said. 

"That's doesn't sound that bad." Natasha nodded. 

"Sounds terrible to me." Jackson voiced. "She's still my mom." 

"I'm getting an odd sense of dé ja vu." Sam shuddered. 

"Me too." Bucky glared at Jackson. "This a Stiles rerun." 

"I'm not going to take her side!" Jackson argued. "I just don't want her dead. That's murder." 

"SHE WANTS US DEAD!" Malia growled out. 

"I don't care." He replied stubbornly. "She's still OUR MOTHER! JUST AS PETER IS OUR FATHER." 

"Jackson, there is no other way." Scott snapped. 

"That's what you said about the whole Sheriff situation! Look where that landed us, oh mighty true alpha." 

"Jackson." Scott's voice was threateningly low. 

"Fuck you all." He sneered. "I should've took Stilinski's side! His mom did save my life after all, unlike you all just want to come on top!" 

"Where you going?" Scott asked. 

"None. Of. Your. Business." Jackson spat out each word  Then slamming the door after him on the way out. 

"What's gotten into him?" Liam asked. "He was fine an hour ago." 

"Just like Thor, Jackson chose family." Steve spoke from his bed. "We should respect his decision." 

Scott's phone rang. "Parrish? Slow down. What happened to Lydia? We'll be right there!" 

 

** TEMPEST AND BRUCE **

 

 

 

"Lord Bruce?" Tempest questioned. 

"It's just Bruce, Tempest." Bruce corrected for what felt like the hundredth time that hour. 

"Why don't your friends appreciate your skill set?" 

"Why would you ask that?" He stuttered. "They do." 

"I may be a simple warrior, but I can see it." She laughed. "The manner in which you rush yourself while speak. It's a habit of those who are usually interrupted." 

"I don't know what you're talking about.. " Bruce lied through teeth. 

"Shall I continue? You have terrible posture, that signifies lack of confidence. Shouldn't your friends encourage you rather than shame you?" 

"I'm dangerous. They just want to ensure safety of the citizens." 

"Maybe, but on Valhalla we call that distrust." She replied sternly. "If you were on Valhalla, Lord Bruce, you'd be treasured not hidden away in fear from your true potential. Only taken out for them to use that brilliant mind of yours." 

Tempest leaned into his personal space. Thankfully, saved by the bell, and all that jazz. Well.. more of a ring tone. Bruce answered, "Nat? What? That's mortifying! Where are you? Okay, I'll be right there." 

"What's that communication device?" 

"I'll explain later. A girl just had her mouth sewn shut." 

"Loki's work." Tempest spoke grimly. "Where's prince Thor to take care of the situation?" 

"I don't know, but we need to go." 

Tempest grabbed a hold of his arm, "Once we treat this girl, we'll move forward with our plan. No more waiting." 

"No more waiting." Bruce confirmed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS SHORT IM SORRY!  
> Don't forget to comment telling me how you feel!  
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Precautionary Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO UPDATED BEFORE THE DAMNNED ELECTION! !! THEN I DELETED IT! !!!  
> So I Wrote It All Over AGAIN!!!  
> Anyway, please enjoy.

**BRUCE AND TEMPEST**

Sheriff's station 

 

 

 

Bruce rushed with as many medical supplies a scientist could gather. With Tempest by his side he strode into station. First person to acknowledge their presence was Tony. 

"Who turned Thor into a woman?" He asked smugly. "Was it you Bruce?" 

"I am not prince Thor I am Tempest, a Valkyrie from Valhalla." She introduced herself. "Allow me to tend to the girl. I am all too familiar with this form of punishment." 

"When I called you for help I didn't expect you to summon an Asgardian." Natasha commented. 

"I have personal business to attend to." Tempest snapped at her. "I just happen to come across Bruce as soon as I arrived Midgard." 

"Great, can you help us if you're so familiar." Clint asked her. 

Tempest cradled the banshee's head between her hands. Bruce winced at the sight of Lydia; her mouth sewn insanely tight, and dried blood coating her lower face. 

"Loki's boys do this to one another on a monthly basis." Tempest reached for a vile that was hidden in her belt. "Sometimes they'd do it to others." 

"Fenrir, Sleipnir, and Jörmungandr? They don't seem like the type." Commented Scott. 

"No, Loki's other boys. Vali and Narfi." She poured the liquid above the red thread. "Both boys take after their father."

"He has more kids?" Tony sqwaked. 

"Vali and Narfi are the youngest of his unearthly children." Tempest focused her attention to Lydia. "Stay still." 

Tempest pressed her knife against the thread, but it wouldn't break. Tempest tried again, again, and again. Until she finally gave up, "It's warded with black blood magic." 

"What do you mean warded?" Sam asked.

"Enchanted with blood." She replied grimly. "You'll need some one from his kin to help remove it." 

"Well Thor isn't his real brother." Deflated Liam. 

"How about Narfi and Vali?" Malia asked the valkyrie. 

Tempest threw her head back and laughed. "Those boys help no one, trust no one, and most certainly like no one." 

"Does sound like Loki to me." Tony groaned. 

"Not even if we offer something?" Nat raised an eyebrow. 

"Nothing interests them. I've tried everything." The valkyrie shook her head. "Ever since their mother died they've become a lost cause." 

"Isn't Valhalla where dead people go? Find her, and use her to make her boys help us." Tony voiced. 

"Valhalla is where people who die at battle go." Tempest corrected him. "Sigyn has to be in Good Helheim."  

"Die at battle?" Scott's interest peaked. "We know someone who died in battle."

"What's their name? I might have came across them." Tempest told him. 

"Allison Argent." 

Tempest tensed. "I haven't heard of her." 

Scott growled. "Why are you lying?" 

"Cursed Lycan." She hissed. "I've lost her in the Yggdrasil. She be could anywhere within the nine realms." 

"Including this one?"  

"Yes." She choked out. 

"We can't distract ourselves with the possibility of your dead ex-girlfriend being here on earth." Malia spoke out. "We need to face them before we lose another part of this team." 

"I agree with Maya." Tony declared. 

"It's Malia." She grumbled. 

"Whatever." He dismissed. "Sniff them out and attack." 

There was a grumble of agreements. Bruce looked around for Steve and Buck so they could interject, but they were nowhere to be seen. Bruce sighed, this isn't doing well for his anxiety. 

"Shouldn't we worry about Lydia first?" Bruce asked gestured at the teen. "Her mouth is still sewn shut." 

Clint looked like he wanted to strangle Bruce for bringing it up. "We'll just hide her someplace until we've managed to find someone who could help her." 

"Hide her? We need to help her! Where's Steve so he could knock some sense into you?" Bruce felt his blood boil. 

"Recovering." Sam replied. "Clint shot him." 

"Accidentally," Clint defended himself. 

Nat opened her mouth to speak, but Tempest cut her off. "Bruce, careful not to anger yourself right now. We cannot waste anytime with any sudden outbursts."

Bruce hung his head low in embarrassment. Tempest knew about the Other Guy. He had to tell her because she needed to know what to expect from him. Once he told her, she smiled widely asking to see his 'remarkable side' he quickly shit her down. 

She guided him away from the others, her voice spoke in his mind. "Bruce you mustn't allow them to advance Loki and his army. For our grand plan to not only retrieve what's mine, but to stop Loki for once and for all." 

He nodded stiffly, then returned to the others. "Loki is obviously playing a well thought out game. It doesn't make sense to attack him with no plan." 

"We can't just sit back!" Scott jumped up. "That's not us." 

"Well, its me and you will do as I say. No means no!" He shouted in return. "That's final." 

Surprisingly, Bruce's authority seaped through Scott causing him to back down. Stunned silence was all there was, and Nat's concerned expression. 

"We'll plan something out." Nat broke the silence. 

"Since all is well," Tempest chimed in. "I'll be taking Bruce for now." 

"Bruce?" 

"Everything's fine, Natasha." He assured her. 

Tempest gripped his shoulder and dragged him away. Once Tempest was content with the distance between them and the others she spoke. "We need to slow them down." 

"How?" He bothered asking. 

"Vali and Narfi." She replied with a toothy smile. 

"If I recall correctly you says they don't help anyone." 

"But if also recall I also mentioned that their mother is in Good Helheim. Hel Lokidottir is queen of Helheim, and she also grants the dead life again." 

"I'm not following." 

"I'll make a deal with the boys to do what they may to keep the others busy." The valkyrie spoke carefully. "In return their mother's life." 

"How are you going to force Hel to do what you ask?" 

"When the time comes, Bruce, I'm afraid she wouldn't have a choice." 

 

**ACROSS TOWN**

 

 

 

Loki returned to his secrect hideaway. Gainscarlo jumped back in surprise, "Geez, Mom! I almost shat my heart out!" 

"That's nearly impossible, my boy." The god laughed. 

"Where were you?" 

"I took care of our pest problem." He said fondly. "Lydia Martin isn't going to be a problem for a while." 

"What did you do?" The concern in his son's voice bothered Loki. 

"Are you showing concern for those who want us dead?"

"N-no, but what did you do to her?"

Loki stepped into Gainscarlo's personal space. "I did what I had to prevent anything that dares to harm my loved ones." 

His son took various precautionary steps back. He kept moving back until disappeared from sight. Loki exhaled painfully, then moves to his husband's bedside. 

"Our son is too much like you." He played with the Sheriff's hair. "His heart is too big. A great burden like that can cause a great amount of pain." 

Asexpected the man gave no reply. 

"Do you remember how much I urged the boy to hurt Jackson when they were younger?" Loki chuckled. "No matter how much I urged him he refused because 'It wasn't nice,' I was so mad." 

Still no reply, but Loki kept going. 

"And you wouldn't stop laughing at me for meddling between five year olds. I just our boy safe, and I'll do whatever it takes. That's why I'm apologizing in advance, my love. Please forgive me." Loki held his hand over his husband's eyes and murmured a sleeping spell. "I can't have your kind heart interfering with our son. He must recognize his worth." 

Loki tried not to look back at John afraid he might undo the spell and beg for his forgiveness. With barely a glance over his should the god went off to seek his children.

 

~~

 

Stiles sighed into Derek's chest as they laid together.  "I know I shouldn't care. But my mom hurting Lydia just made this entire thing surreal." 

"So you don't want to fight anyone?" 

"I do, I just.. I don't know anymore." Stiles confessed. "I just want all of this to be over. I dint care who wins." 

"I do." Derek spoke softly. "I want you to win because you deserve it." 

"Derek, are you going soft on me?" Stiles teased his boyfriend. 

"I'm serious , Stiles." Derek shifted his body to face Stiles. "You're fighting because they aren't accepting your family. If that isn't deserving I don't know what is." 

"I love you, Derek." The younger boy pressed a kiss against the Wolf's mouth. 

"I love you too." Derek sighed into the kiss. 

Three knocks sounded followed by his mom's voice, "Gainscarlo?" 

Stiles noticed his mother took form of his feminine frame. "Hey mom." 

"Listen, I need you to understand me-" 

"I do." Stiles clarified. "I just wasn't expecting all of this to happen so soon." 

"This is war." Her features hardened. "These are things that should be expected. Just promise me on thing?" 

"What's that?" 

"When the time comes don't hold back." His mom kissed his forehead and faced the door. "I'll be with Hel." 

 

~~

 

"What are we to do, father?" The ruler of Helheim asked once she explained the whole situation to Loki. "Sandra cannot be with her children." 

"She will, yet she won't." Loki replied smugly. "That bitch isn't going to what hit her." 

"How?" Isaac asked aloud. 

"You, my dear Isaac, have an important role to this play." Loki's words sent chills down the teen's spine. "I need to know all there is to know about this Twin Effect. What causes it? Is it common between all twins? What's the probability of it working and vice versa? Can it be reversed? Understood." 

"Y-Yes." 

"Good," Loki said dismissively. "Go on now." 

Isaac quickly disappeared from sight with a word. 

"What shall we do with thisss mortal?" Jörmungandr gestured at Danny Mahealani. 

"He'll be turning in Jackson to us." Loki clenched his jaw. "I need Sandra's children to be as far from each other I deem possible." 

 

 **AT THE HOSPITAL**  

 

 

 

Steve stared boringly at the clock waiting for Bucky to come back with the ok from the doctors so he can leave. Steve looked to his right where the new addition to the room laid asleep. The new patient arrived immediately after his friends left. She's been asleep since. 

"Hey, Steve." Bucky's voice brought him to reality. 

"Buck, can I go now?" 

"Your starting to sound real childish." He replied playfully. "Yeah you could leave." 

As Steve collected his belongings he couldn't help but wonder about the girl who looked about sixteen years old. Why was she here? Where's her family? Does she have any? Steve's heart told him to stay by her side, but his mind knew better. 

Steve found Bucky returning calls to the Avengers."What's wrong?" 

"Surprisingly nothung." The dark haired man replied. "Apparently, Bruce had everything under control." 

"Bruce? Did he uh.." Captain America's voice trailed off. 

"Turn green?' Bucky raised his eyebrows. 

"Yeah," Steve shuffled awkwardly. "That." 

"No, Sam mentioned a woman named Tempest calmed him down." 

"Tempest?" 

"Apparently she's a valkyrie from Valhalla," Bucky shrugged. "Whatever that is." 

 "I don't know either," Steve sighed. "Let's leave, Bucky." 

Bucky extended his hand towards the blond. Steve intertwined their fingers and kissed the back of his boyfriend's hand. 

In the distance a great beam of light bursted out into the sky causing the ground to shake. 

"What the.." Steve inhaled. 

"Fuck!" Bucky completed his sentence. 

 

**BRUCE AND TEMPEST**

 

 

 

"It's begun, Bruce." Tempest said in awe. "This is the beginning of our victory." 

"It ought to be," said one of the twins Tempest summoned. Was it Vali or Narfi? They were painfully similar to tell apart. 

"What's it meant to do anyway?" Asked the other. 

"It's meant to seal them within this realm so they'll have nowhere to hide when Bruce and I come for them." 

Bruce smiled at her, and for once he isn't having any second thoughts. "This is going to work!" 

"Of course!" She cheered. "You designed it after all." 

Tempest's faith in him sure is a self-esteem booster for Bruce. It's not like Nat made him spite himself, but she never cared enough to take his side. 

Bruce shoved all those unnecessary into the back of his mind. He doesn't need to annoy himself now. Because in that instant it was time for celebration. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment ♡


	13. Desperate Times Come For Desperate Measures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"No, no no no!" Loki shouted at the thick beam that just blasted into the sky. 

"What's that?" Stiles shouted over the ruckus caused the sudden earthquake. 

"A force field of sorts," the god spat out. "To keep everyone on this realm locked in." 

"Who would want to keep people in instead of throwing them out?" Allison questioned. 

"There are only a group of beings would terrorize a realm like this.. The Valkyries of Valhalla." Loki faced his daughter. "I think I know who dragged her into our fight." 

"Tempest!" Allison gasped. "She's here for me." 

"I didn't think of the consequences, father, I'm sorry." Hela apologized. 

"You aren't sorry until you've fixed this problem! I can already think of fifteen different ways this can effect us from the top of my head." Loki hissed. 

"Can't we just get Thor to stop them?" Fenrir asked. 

"He can certainly try, but they only hear from Odin." The god paused, then a dark grin stretched across his features. "Unless..." 

"Unless what, mom?" Stiles stepped closer. 

"Tempest suddenly has to be elsewhere." Loki smiled. "I suppose I'll collect a favor to help." 

"Then she'll be forced to take the force field down." Derek pieced together. 

With a wave of Loki's hands and a few hushed word a image flickered to life. It was a dark place so Stiles couldn't see anything else. 

"Niflheim," Sleipnir breathed out. 

"Come again?" Stiles and Allison asked in unison. 

"Niflheim and it means “Mist home” or “Mist World”is the darkest and coldest region in the nine realms." Sleipnir explained. 

"Also, Niflheim is the first of the nine worlds and Niflheim is placed in the northern region of Ginnungagap." Fenrir cut in. "The eldest of the three wells are located in Niflheim which is called Hvergelmir “bubbling boiling spring” and it is protected by the huge dragon called Nidhug." 

"Thank you, boys, for the lesson." Loki looked slightly paler. "But I'm growing weak and need to speak with Nidhug." 

Unexpectedly, Thor flashed across the image. 

"Thor? What is it that you are doing?" Loki shouted. 

"Ah, Loki, hi." He waved awkwardly. 

"Are you to slay Nidhug?" Hel asked him. 

"No, I'm to gather water from the three eldest wells." 

"Why?" Loki raised an eyebrow at the thunder god. 

"For your cause, brother." 

Loki examined Thor and quickly faced his children. "Change of plans." He faced Thor, "Nidhug owes me a favor.. I'll grant you access to the wells without a fight." 

"Brother? Loki are you alright?" Thor's concern was genuine. 

"I'm fine! Let me speak to Nidhug." Loki change the scene to a cave. "Nidhug! Come out, I need your assistance." 

Shortly, a dark grey dragon emerged from the cave. "Lord, Loki. How may I help you?" 

"I need that favor, old friend." Loki's sweat beated across his face. "Allow Thor access to the wells." 

"The wells? What's going on in Midgard? Do you need me?" 

"No, no. Stay with your family as I shall stand by mine. A valkyrie casted a sphere like prison around Midgard and I need it taken down." 

"The wells grant wishes, not defy valkyrie magic." The dragon scoffed. "I'll offer Thor as much water as he sees fit." 

"Thank you." Loki managed before passing out. As he hit the floor the image flickered away. 

Loki was taken away by Fenrir and Jörmungandr. Stiles sighed, "How can we trust Thor?" 

"Lying is impossible on Niflheim." Hela replied. "Each time you lie the temperature drops until you're a frozen corpse." 

"This well wish granting? How does that work?" Allison questioned the ruler of Helheim. 

"If one were to gather water from all three wells they can wish for anything his or her heart desires. The desire must be genuine and honest for it to be granted." 

"Also, with each wish a drop of water returns home to the wells." Sleipnir commented. 

 

_ **VALI AND NARFI** _

_Asgard_

_A few hours ago_

 

 

  

_"Narfi," Vali called out. "Gather Eerika. We must leave at once."_

_"Vali, we arrived last night. The girl is still resting from yesterday's journey."_

_"We cannot stay in one place for long, brother. You know that."_

_"I do, but the child-" Narfi tried._

_What of her?" Interrupted his older brother._

_"We should put in someone's care. I don't want my daughter running into the night as if she is a criminal. I've had enough of it myself."_

_Vali took a deep breath. "It'll be worth it once we leave this dreadful place and reach Midgard where nobody knows us."_

_"What are we to do in Midgard? We know nothing about their customs!" Narfi flailed his arms around._

_"We search for father." Vali replied grimly._

_"Father? My brother, have you gone mad?" Narfi shook Vali."I'll remind that we rejected his offer to join him years ago."_

_"We were children, now you have a child of your own. Think of a future where she isn't looked down upon." Vali gripped Narfi's shoulder. "Eerika deserves that much."_

_"Daddy!" Eerika screamed._

_Both Vali and Narfi ran to her, a big bright light that was all too familiar was consuming the room._

_"A summoning!" Vali shouted over the heavy wind._

_"It's to Midgard, Vali." Narfi wrapped his arms around Eerika. "This is our chance."_

_"Alright, on three we'll jump." Vali hooked his arm around his brother's. "One.. two.. three!"_

_The group of three jumped into the warm light. Heavy winds picked up trying to pull them apart._

_"Daddy I'm scared." Eerika cried out._

_"It's alright, Eerika. Just don't let go!" Narfi tightened his arms around her. His arms weren't enough because Eerika slipped from right between them._

_"Eerika, no!" Narfi sobbed._

_Vali extended his hand to catch his niece, but missed by a centimeter. When he realize she was beginning to spiral down he shouted. "Your father and I will find you!"_

_"I love you, Eerika!" Her father shouted before everything going dark._

_When the twins regained conciousness they were faced by a womanwho was clearly a valkyrie and a human man. Narfi jumped up, but stopped by Vali._

_'Don't have them know about Eerika.' Vali spoke into his mind. 'We can't trust them.'_

_Narfi painfully replied. 'Alright.'_

_"Welcome to Midgard I'm Tempest, and he is Doctor Bruce Banner."_

_"Valkyrie, why did you summon us?" Narfi glared._

_"I require your services."_

_"You must be desperate." Vali laughed dryly. "What makes you think we'll help you?"_

_"I'll promise you your mother's life." Tempest smirked._

_"How'd you promise that?" Vali stepped closer. "Do you have Hel Lokidottir on your beck and call?"_

_"I will once I'm done with her." Tempest crossed her arms over her chest._

_"We're listening." The twins said in unison._

 

**PRESENT TIME**

 

 

 

"We'll find her, I know we will." Vali nudged his younger brother. 

"When? We were just asked to attack Thor's Midgardian heroes. What if they kill us?"

"We are to distract them not attack them, Narfi." Vali laughed a reply. "We both know we aren't easily killed." 

"We both know our definition of 'distract' is attack. But you're right besides this might help me relax." 

The house was oddly small for a group of people. Narfi didn't hesitate to break down the door which caused the humans to jump out. 

"Hello, I'm Narfi." He smiled grimly. "He's Vali." 

"Hi," Vali voiced. 

"Loki's other kids?" A short blond man raised an eyebrow. 

"You've heard of us? All good things I hope." Vali replied. 

"No, not at all." A redheaded woman glared. 

"Can't say I'm surprised." Narfi took a daring step forward. "But we have a few words for you heroes." 

"Which are?" The same woman from earlier asked. 

"Who's going to protect you now that dear old Thor is nowhere to be seen?" Narfi shared a look with his brother that screamed mischief.  

 

  **ACROSS TOWN**  

 

 

 

Jackson cautiously crept across the loft. It was obvious that it has been empty for months. Honestly Jackson doesn't know what he expects to find, but any indication to where his father may be useful. 

He opened the nearest closet only to be greeted by a heavy coat. Jackson examined the coat. It stood out to him unlike the rest of the loft because it didn't have a spect of dust on it. 

"I see you found my jacket." Peter's voice startled him. "For a werewolf you're easily startled." 

"You're just sneaky." Jackson scolded. "I've been looking for you." 

"Here I am, what do you want?" 

"Everything about me." Jackson shut the closet door. "From the moment you knew mom was pregnant until you made the decision to put me up for adoption." 

"I'm hungry, how about we talk somewhere else?" 

"Lead the way," Jackson eyed Peter suspiciously. 

 

~°•°

 

"Your birth mom never wanted to be a mom." Peter began. "She wanted to benefit from her children by taking their inner wolf away."

"How-"

"Death," the older Wolf's features darkened. "Sandra was able to manipulate me at first, but later I put the pieces together. That woman is unhinged." 

"Tell me about it." Jackson laughed. 

"So when Claudia Stilinski was able to convince Sandra of your death I saw it as an opportunity to ensure that you are safe. What better way than pretend that you are human." 

"But I was born human." 

"I didn't know at that time, I was thinking ahead just in case." Peter sipped on his coke. "As you grew older I noticed the lack of wolf so I decided to not interfere." 

"You should've." 

"I wanted to. It's just that I became comatose for a few years. You can see how that was a major setback for me."  

"They're back, you know? Mom and Claudia or Loki." 

"Claudia's back? That isn't good." 

"Yeah, she or he-seeing that she's actually a man-has Stiles waging war on Scott." 

"Some one's identity isn't something to share your opinions on." Peter scolded. "I'm not surprised. Claudia always had a knack for molding people to her will." 

"What are we going to do?" 

"I'll share some wisdom my sister told me once faced with a familiar situation: Never add fuel to a fire you're never going to put out." 

"Meaning?" 

"Meaning don't shove your nose in other people's lives without any intent on helping them end it." Peter paused. "Believe me when I say you should turn away and don't look back." 

"That's called hiding." Jackson retorted. "I don't hide." 

"No, my boy, it's called survival." Peter began to collect his coat. "You should try it sometime." 

Jackson tried not to anger himself at Peter's retreating back, but something in the back of his mind agreed whole heartedly with Peter's 'survival' method. 

That angered him even more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN WE TALK ABOUT THE FIRST TWO EPISODES OF TEEN WOLF SEASON 6? I'M DEAD, SHOOK, AND LIVING FOR IT ALL AT THE SAME TIME! 
> 
> oh thanks for reading!  
> Leave a comment ♡


	14. When The Lines Between Friend and Foe Begin To Blur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 2K17 KIDDOS!!!!!

Vali and Narfi gleefully attacked the Avengers. Narfi laughed manicaly as he tossed spheres of magic at them causing damage everything buy the Avengers or wolf pack. Vali pulled out his daggers and fended off the only with arrows by swiftly dodging them. 

"Did Loki send you?" Asked the archer. 

"Father? No. We are here on another's behalf." 

"What do you want?" Asked a boy who was clearly an alpha wolf. 

Narfi and Vali exchanged a few glances before Narfi replied, "Nothing." 

"There's always something," said a metal man. "Or is it someone?" 

Narfi hesitated, "ENOUGH OF THIS!" 

The metal man easily dodged the magic that was aimed at him with a huff of laughter. He raised his hand and before either Narfi or Vali could react they were shot at with a bright blue light. 

Both brothers fell to the ground unable to move. 

"What was that, Tony?" Asked the archer.

"Tranquilizer lasers." He spoke proudly. "I can't believe it worked." 

"Now, we can speak." The alpha picked Narfi off the floor easily. "Who sent you?"

"You cannot expect us to answer you so easily." Vali spat from his position on the floor. 

Another wolf growled in the crowd. Vali's smirk only grew, "You do not frighten us." 

A child walked out of the group and picked Vali off the floor in the same manner as the alpha.

"You better answer, Scott." 

"Scott." Vali mused. "There's so much power in knowing one's name." 

"Yes," Narfi spoke up, picking up where his brother is going. "Much power." 

"If you are wise young Alpha you would leave us be." Vali continued. "Messing with the likes of us can get you killed or worse." 

"Worse? How's that?" Scott asked Vali curiously. 

"Reduced to humanity." Narfi replied instead. "Tis not easy returning to humanity. Being so weak and helpless." 

"I've heard enough." Scott squeezed Narfi's throat. 

Narfi hissed in pain, "Do it, oh mighty alpha. Kill me." 

"No," Scott dropped him. "Drop him, Liam." 

Liam did just that. But immediately the twins began laughing manically Vali stood up swiftly, "Many people do not remember our story. Much like our mother, Hel rest her soul. I'm a lot more than meets the eye, Scott. Cursed into monstrosity." 

Scott pushed Liam back as Vali began to transform. His body dropped to his knees his hands lengthened with dark grey fur with long black claws, his hind legs stretched across underneath him, his eyes from brown to ice blue his teeth were sharp and longer than Scott has ever seen, and too top it all off he enlarged. 

"He's like the Hulk of all werewolves," Sam commented over Vali's roars. 

Vali stood, but the low ceiling restricted his full height. Narfi stood in front of his brother, "He will not attack unless I give the command. He will kill you all." 

Honestly Narfi enjoyed their looks of fear, but it reminded him of Eerika's when they lost her on the way to Midgard. 

"But I am not here to kill you." He confessed. "To distract you, so you lot are not going anywhere. If you try Vali will enjoy the snack." 

Just then Steve and Bucky entered the house. Steve stood in shock while Bucky let out a "WHAT THE FUCK?" 

"Don't bother attacking," Tony sighed. "That wolf is SUPER SIZED and ready for food." 

"Since we will be here for a while.. let us share our names." 

 

**OUTSIDE OF THE WINDOW**

 

 

 

When Isaac decided to stalk McCall he didn't expected Loki's other sons or that one of them can become the godzilla of werewolves. Although, Isaac is low-key positive Fenrir is much scarier. 

"Lahey?" Jackson's voice startled him. 

"Jackson," he whispered. "C'mon here. Slowly." 

Jackson hesitated before complying. He squatted beside the other boy underneath the window. 

"There's this huge wolf in there." Isaac pointed up. 

Jackson snuck a peak out of curiosity. He gaped at the scene before him. Isaac quickly pulled him down. 

"You'll get us killed chill," Isaac nudged him. 

"Why do you care about me? We're enemies." Jackson gestured between the two of them. 

"No, we aren't. Scott and Stiles are... we just happened to choose different people to defend." 

"I did, that's for sure." Jackson spat. "They want to convince my da- convince Peter to side with them by offering him the chance to kill my mom." 

"That's harsh," Isaac sympathized. "I'm sorry. You should come back with me." 

"I-I don't know... that doesn't feel right either." Jackson shifted his weight. "Thanks for the offer." 

"No problem," Isaac stood up to leave. "Do you know where Peter is by any chance?" 

"Uh yeah. But it'll be best if you found him on your own." Jackson replied. 

Isaac groaned, "Alright. Take care, Jackson." 

"Isaac! Wait!" Jackson jogged up beside him. "I'll help you find Peter, but you'll owe me in return." 

"Sure, what do you want?" 

Jackson looked back at the house. "Let's get out of here. I'm sure someone heard our voices by now." 

"Why haven't they attacked us by now then?" Isaac questioned. 

"Maybe because they can't." Jackson pieced together. "Lydia's in there. I need to make sure she's safe." 

"I need to find Peter." Isaac clarified. "Loki expects me to return by sundown. I can't if I'm being eaten by his sons." 

"Those are his sons? Does Loki know they're here?" 

 "No," 

"I couldn't care less," Jackson scolded. "Lydia's in trouble." 

"So, you don't want your favor?" Isaac studied the other teen's face. He was obviously conflicted. 

"Lydia's much more important. Find Peter on your own!"

"I'll help you then." Isaac blurted out before he could change his mind. 

Jackson nodded thankfully. "Let's go."

 

~°•°

 

The boys snuck through the back door carefullyoving through the house. They followed the scent to the living room. Isaac gripped Jackson before he could jump out. 

Everyone seemed to be frozen by what Isaac assumed was caused my magic, and the giant wolf was fast asleep which meant the young wolves could continue to advance. Isaac was the one who caught sight of Lydia first. He immediately remembered Loki saying he tool care of here. 

Isaac doubled back. He couldn't be here trying to help them when they're planning on killing Stiles. He needed to get out of there. Forget Jackson and forget Peter. Isaac decided they weren't worth all this trouble. 

Jackson's eyes widened ar the sight of his girlfriend sewn lips. "LYDIA!" 

Everyone's eyes turned to Jackson who turned in search for Isaac who was nowhere in sight. 

"Coward," Jackson uttered. Then he wasted no time to attack the unfamiliar man as the wolf beside him began to stir. 

His spelled seemed to have wavered from the shock. Everyone broke free, Clint wasted no time to fill the wolf with arrows and the Black Widow as well as Bucky aimed their guns at the other guy. Iron man put cuffs around the guys wrists. 

"That prevented your father from wielding magic." Tony laughed. "There's no way you'll be able too." 

Jackson watched as the same pair of cuffs tightened against the wolf who wastransforming to a man. He returned his attention to Lydia. "I'm here. I'll never leave you ever again." 

Scott leaned in and took a sniff of Jackson, "Why is Isaac's scent all over you?" 

"He was here." 

"Here? As in my house?" 

"Yeah, he warned me about those two while he was stalking you idiots." Jackson felt his rage building up. "When did this happen to Lydia? When didn't any of you think to call me?" 

"Don't change the subject!" Scott growled out. "You know he'll lead them right over here!" 

"It isn't like we are in an hiding spot! We are in your house!" Jackson growled back. "A house that Stiles is very familiar with that if he wanted to attack he would've by now!"

 "Uh, guys?" Sam interrupted them. "Shouldn't we be forcing these guys to heal Lydia instead of fighting?" 

A final glare was exchanged between the two as the separated. 

"Take out this crap!" Jackson demanded. 

"We will gladly do it, but we request something in return." 

"After what you guys just put us through? No way!" Malia spat out. 

"Then get used to her looking like this," the man shrugged. "Right, Vali?" 

"Right, Narfi." Nodded Vali. 

"Ugh, fine! What do you want? Money?" 

"My daughter is lost here on Midgard. I want her." Narfi breathed out. 

"Your daughter?" 

"We lost her when we were summoned here." Vali added. 

"Who summoned you?" Asked Clint. When no reply came he tried a different strategy. "What did they offer you?" 

"Our mother." The twins replied in unison. 

"She was killed due to her loyalty to our father.." Vali sighed. "She died it went without justice." 

"In fact," Narfi laughed dryly. "No one in all of Asgard grieved but our father. Most treated it as a victory." 

"Poor mother, she loved our father so much.." Vali's voice trailed off. 

"Who knew loving someone deeply was a crime?" Narfi asked bitterly. 

"We'll help find your daughter," 

All eyes turned to Natasha. 

"But you must help us in this war against Loki, and tell us who summoned you here." 

"Anything you wish, but my daughter. Please. She is but a small child." Narfi replied. "His name Dr. Banner and she Tempest."

 

**MEANWHILE**

Downtown Beacon Hills 

 

 

 

Isaac easily caught the scent of Peter from the piece of fabric he tore from Jackson's shirt Isaac's only complaint was to why had he chosen the most trashy and sketchy region to live. 

Simple, Isaac thought to himself, because he fits right in. 

"Hello, cub." Peter appeared from thin air causing Isaac to jump. 

"God dammit, Peter!" Isaac pressed his palm against his fast paced heart. "Make noise." 

"Nah," he said dismissively. 

"I need to ask you about the morphing twin thing." The teen spoke between pants. 

"Why should I tell you?" 

"Because I asked nicely without force?" Isaac tried. 

Nothing. 

"C'mon please!" Isaac begged. "Loki will have my head." 

Peter laughed. "He was always up for the dramatics. What's there to know about the conjoining? It's simple. You need twin wolves and a full moon for it to work." 

"How?" 

 "Twins must share a strong connection of trust." 

"That's it? I'm out!" Isaac threw his hands up in exasperation. 

"See you, cub." Peter called out after Isaac's retrain form. 

Isaac mumbled to himself all things way back to their hide out. An odd scent cught him off guard. Two scents! Isaac carefully crept closer. 

It was Bruce Banner and a blond woman with odd clothes. Isaac identified her as Tempest from what Allison told him.   

ALLISON! 

Isaac needed to find her fast. Tempest might take her back to Valhalla.

"Retreat, valkyrie." Hela's voice boomed. 

"Not until of rid of you all." Her voice was rich. 

"It is very brave of you to be here without your flock, Tempest." Loki's voice mused. 

"I have the doctor by my side." She replied proudly. 

"I see that," Loki chuckled. "Hello, Dr. Banner. Do your friends know of your alliance with her? I wonder how the Widow might feel." 

"Enough!" Bruce shouted.  

Isaac noticed him turning green. He swallowed hard and pushed himself into the room and stood beside Stiles. Who wasn't a foot behind his mom. 

"Isaac nice of you to join us," Loki preened. 

"Pleasure's all mine." Isaac extracted his fangs, and extended his claws. Beside him he noticed Stiles changing as well a deep blue as his eyes bled crimson. But it also looked like he was fighting against it. 

Fenrir, Sleipnir, and Jörmungandr crowded the intruders from behind. While Hel and Derek stood on either side of them. Which left Isaac, Stiles, and Loki standing in front of them. 

"This starting to look like my kind of party," Loki announced.  

"Let us fight, I cannot wait to tear your head off Loki!" Tempest extended her hand and a large white light formed into a shape of a sword and appeared in her hand. And Bruce completely Hulked out. 

As everyone took their fighting stance, a jolt of light zapped itself earning everyone's attention. Thor emerged from the energy. 

"Am I disrupting something?" He asked with a swing of Mjölnir and it collided with Tempest's sword knocking it out of her hand. 

"Careful who you threaten, valkyrie." Thor gritted out. "He is my brother." 

Tempest quickly supplied herself with another sword. That's how everyone divided themselves. Thor and Hela sided against Tempest while Loki stood with the rest of his army and attempted the Hulk. 

 

~°•°

 

Stiles stared back and forth at this family and friends as they fought for him. He needed to be there beside them, but he didn't understand his powers completely. What would they accomplish if he'd just let go? Would he cause casualties? 

No, Stiles internally shouted at homself, aim my focus and I won't miss. 

A sudden rush ran through his body. He also felt the temperature dropped in the room. With a quick glance at his very blue hands Stiles inhaled and cleared his mind. 

Without any further hesitation Stiles charged the beast with a blast of magic that released from the tips of his fingers. The Hulk was wrapped in ice from the neck down. 

"Whoa," he marvelled at what he'd just done. "I'm so cool!" 

"A little bit on the literal side," Derek commented with a playful smirk. 

"If you could grant this harpy the same fate I will appreciate it." Loki gestured at Tempest. 

With confidence Stiles obliged with success. Loki stalked around their hostages like a predator to it's prey. 

"Pray tell, what was your original plan?" He asked them both. 

"Banish your children from Midgard-" 

Loki interrupted her with a bark of laughter. "They were banished to Midgard. They were-by Odin himself-banished to.Midgard and never return." 

"Disobeying your king's word," Thor tsked. "And you call yourself a warrior of Valhalla." 

"When word gets outs," Hela joined. "You will be warrior to no one!" 

"No! No, I refuse!" She sobbed. 

"I am glad you are to be staying," Loki's grin stretched across his features."I want you to watch your friends suffer. 

 "Loki," Thor pulled out generous supply of water from where he entered. "The Elder Well's water." 

Stiles watched his mother accept it with a nod of his head. Then whisper to.the sparkling water his wish. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist careful not to touch his skin. 

"You were great," Derek whispered. 

"I really wish I could kiss you right now." Stiles whined. "But I just had to turned to a deadly blue alien who melts people with a touch of my skin." 

"That's who you are, and I love who your are," 

"Thanks, Der," Stiles wiggled his brows. "Maybe when my pale self we could have fun?" 

Derek blushed a deep red in response. But it wasn't a 'no' so Stiles counted as a success. 

"Fenrir, have the beast under your control." Loki demanded. 

"What of the valkyrie?" Fenrir asked. 

"Can I eat her father?" Jör asked. "I have not had a valkyrie before." 

"All in due time, Jörmungandr." Loki chuckled. 

"Uh, Loki, I think you should know something.." Isaac spoke with caution. 

"Ah, yes!" Loki swung himself around to face him. "What have you collected?"

"Not m-much, but that isn't what I want to tell you.." 

"Hurry up then, boy!" Loki grew impatient. 

"Your other sons, sir, they were in McCall's house," Isaac blurted out. "I don't know why or if they're okay. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I wasn't expecting a fight to break loose."

Loki stormed up to the valkyrie clutching her jaw tightly, "You must play a role with them being here." 

"If I do?" She manged to say. 

"You will tell me how you have convince them to side with you in your failed attempt to stop us." 

"If I choose not to?" 

The hand that is gripping melted into a deep indigo. Tempest screamed as her flesh began to crisp. "You see, little valkyrie, you have no choice." 

Stiles winced when mom's other hand groped Tempest's throat. 

"I promised th-them their m-m-mother's life in retuuurn." She choked out. 

Loki dropped her, "If it is Sigyn they want. Sigyn they will have." 

Loki shared a knowing look with Hela who nodded once before vanishing. 

"The Avengers will pay with every fiber of their pathetic being if they touched a single strand of hair on their heads." Loki swore immensely it even sent shivers down Stiles' spine. 

"I'll gladly help," Peter Hale exited from within the shadows. "As long as I kill Scott McCall myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡♡♡♡


	15. Drums Of War Are Warning Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cups hands around mouth* Hello is anybody still here? 
> 
> All silliness aside, I'm back for the summer! (Hopefully the fic is over before the start of the new semester) 
> 
> Tip from me: DON'T ATTEND MEDICAL SCHOOL IF YOU VALUE A SOCIAL LIFE

"No, no, no nonononononononono!" Stiles declined. "I don't care what situation we may be in, Peter. There's no way you'll be standing alongside me," 

"You could benefit from me," Peter bargained. 

"Tell me… Is being stupid a profession or are you just gifted?" Stiles snapped. "No means no!" 

"Derek, are you just going to stand there, and allow him to talk to me like that?" Peter gawked.

"Yes," Derek replied shortly. 

"Why are you refusing him?" Loki raised an eyebrow. "I could benefit a solider out of him." 

"Mom, here in Beacon Hills it's law to never trust Peter," Stiles supplied. 

"I see," Loki circled around Peter. "Derek's uncle, yes?" 

"The one and only," he voiced proudly. "But you already knew that." 

"Father of both Jackson and Malia?" 

"In the flesh," 

After what felt like an eternity of a staring contest Loki spoke up, "Seeing that you cannot be trusted is but a mere detail. I will have you stand by me within arm's reach, and you are not to do anything that I have not commanded." 

"Mom-"

"Not now, Stiles, mommy's talking," Loki didn't break eye contact with Peter. "One mistake. One mistake, and I will make all the pain you ever endured look like child's play. Am I clear?"

"Yes," Peter accepted. "I didn't hear my guarantee on killing Scott," 

"That is because I did not guarantee such. A job like that must be well deserved, Peter. Surely, you would understand that." 

Stiles wondered what his mom was implying. As if he read Stiles' mind he said, "A job like that belongs to my son Stiles," 

Peter glanced over in Stiles' direction, "That boy will never take a life," 

"What makes you so sure, mutt?" Loki raised an unimpressed eyebrow down at Peter. "Are you insinuating my son is a coward?" 

"No, I'm saying Scott will get to him first," Peter snorted. "Stiles has power, sure, but Scott's a true alpha," 

"What makes you believe that you can handle a true alpha, Peter? You a merely a lone omega. Nothing without a pack. If I'm being honest, which is a rare occurrence, I'm surprised you are still living." 

"I'm more than meets the eye-" 

"I do not care to humor such impossibilities." He quickly snapped. "We are wasting time, and I am expecting company." 

"You really think Stiles stands a chance against the Avengers and a true alpha?" Peter let out a dry laugh. "Be realistic it's never going to happen," 

"You underestimate what my son is capable of,  Peter," Loki spoke grimly. "I'd suggest you remove yourself from my sight before I tear you to pieces!"

"What about our partnership? We have a deal-" 

"You ruined that the moment you decided to insult my child," Loki sneered. "I'll have to make an example out of you," 

"So you're going to kill me?"

"Kill you? No, I am not. Sandra will," The trickster god laughed. "Although that might have to wait. Fenrir, love, find suitable chains and pin him down. I can't have this mutt ruining my plans." 

 

**MCCALL HOUSEHOLD**

 

  

"No, you're lying!" Natasha hisse. "Bruce will never go behind our backs! Betray us.. Betray me!" 

"Yet he did, but rest assure his intentions are pure," Vali smirked. 

"What's so pure about attacking us?" Tony questioned him. 

"To distract you from their fight with our father," Narfi supplied. "It's hilarious they believe they'll succeed actually." 

"More along the lines of pathetic," Vali spat. 

"Where is Loki?" Steve took a threatening step forward. 

"We weren't informed with his location," Narfi snorted. "To be honest, we didn't care to ask," 

"Bruce could be in danger," Natasha said as she collected her disgarded weapons. "We need to find him," 

"We will," Scott replied. "We'll follow Isaac's trail." 

"You two are coming too," Bucky hauled Narfi up then Vali. 

"We agreed to find my daughter-"

"We have greater issues than your kid," Malia growled out. 

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?" Narfi charged at Malia. "SHE'S ONLY A SMALL CHILD ON A NEW PLANET!" 

Malia was held back by Kira, "Malia, just breathe." 

"If anything happened to my niece you'll all regret it," Vali promised grimly. 

"Can anyone shut them up?" Tony asked around. 

"Gladly," Liam punched them both knocking them unconscious. 

"I like your technique, kid," The billionaire praised. 

"If we are going to follow a damn trail like idiots out in the open we better split up," Sam suggested. "Better yet contact Fury!" 

"Fury will only send in agents! There is no need for causalities," Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll try again to contact Vision and Wanda." 

Tony tapped on his Stark phone for a moment. "Shit, I can't get through! When I figure who's been fucking with my-" 

"Can't you just send letter?" Bucky asked. 

"Yeah, and they'll receive it in three to five business days. What a brilliant-Hold on! That's not too bad!" Tony triumphed. 

Everyone's eyes were on the genius as he scribbled a few words on a piece of paper and shoved into a piece of his armor. "Ta da!" 

"How long will it take to arrive SHIELD?" 

"A lot over an hour," Tony said as he release 

"Tony, Clint, Malia, and I will walk ahead." Scott said. "We'll take Narfi and Vali. We don't want them slowing you down," 

Tony shuddered at each passing tree as they followed the trail. There was a reason he was a city type of guy. Scott, who's leading the awkwardly large group, stiffened. 

"We're here," 

"Is it me or it's too quiet?" Clint asked no one in particular. 

"It'ssss definitely you," a chilling voice spoke. "Ssso kind of you to join ussss," 

"Show yourself!" Scott demanded. 

"Ohh scary," another voice quipped, but the two emerged from the shadows. 

"Horse-man and Snakey, was it?" Tony chuckled. "Where's your daddy?"

"Sleipnir and Jörmungandr," the shorter one, Sleipnir, corrected. 

"He'sss taking care of bussinesssss," Jörmungandr countered. 

"Luckily for him we don't want to chat," Malia bared her teeth. 

"Now that won't do," tsked Sleipnir. "Where's the rest of your friends?" 

"They're somewhere around here," Malia shrugged. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it," 

"Let us through!" Scott growled eyes flashing red. 

"Ooh demanding," Jörmungandr mused. "Very threatening, but unfortunately we have to kill you," 

"You and what army?" Clint taunted. 

"We borrowed a few rogues from the Desert Wolf," Sleipnir said as a few dozen werewolves stalked into view. 

Narfi and Vali chose that moment to regain conciousness. 

"Nice of you two to join the land of the living," Malia sneered. "We could use some help," 

"I think not," Narfi snorted. "After what you said about my daughter I'll gladly watch you miserable mortals die!" 

Vali dusted off his clothing then helped his twin up. "Thank you lot for freeing us from your prison. Now, we must be going-" 

"Ssso sssssoon?" Jörmungandr mused. 

"Jör, hello! I'm afraid we have to go." Narfi breathed out. 

"Don't you want to ssssee father before you go?" 

 "No," Narfi answered. "He seems quite busy with all this fighting." 

"You sssseem to be avoiding him," Jörmungandr raised his brows. "Are you afraid of him? Or are you afraid of thought of him finding out you have a child?" 

"Shouldn't you be killing these mortals not tormenting your brothers," Vali spat. 

"Brotherssss," Jör said with distaste. "You only apply the word when it benefitsss your sssituation. You care for no one but yourssselvesss." 

"Jörmungandr!" Sleipnir warned. "We have greater issues at the moment," 

"No no," Tony mocked. "Please take your time we're in no rush." 

 

~°•°

 

Steve and the others stalked around Loki's hideout. 

"I hear muffled voices inside," Jackson eyed the back entry. 

"So do I," Liam nodded. "I hear a man's voice," 

"That'll be Bruce! We need to head in!" Black Widow charged only to be stopped by Steve. 

"We have to be careful," 

"You two need to keep quiet," Kira hushed. "Who knows what could be close to attack us," 

"I'll stay out here and keep watch while you head in," Bucky left a chaste kiss on Steve's lips. 

"I'll stay here, too," Sam straightened his stance. "Just shout if you need us," 

"That won't be necessary," Hela's voice boomed as she catwalk ed her way to them Isaac in tow. 

"Stand down while you can," Steve shouted. 

"No, Steven," She replied with a bored expression. "Don't work yourself too hard. This doesn't have to be the final battle," 

"It is for you," Natasha pulled both of her guns out. "Hand over Bruce!" 

"Bruce is out.... cold," Isaac smiled grimly. 

"Good one, Wolfie!" The queen of Helheim applauded. 

"What do you mean 'this doesnt have to be the final battle'?" Liam asked. 

"Small cub, I meant that this is your final chance to stand down. Your only chance of survival," 

"Bite me, bitch," 

"So that's the final verdict? I'll say I'm surprised at your willingness to die," She held up her phone, "Father, you were right. Move on with the plan," 

"What plan?" 

"Your loved ones are about to receive a far worse fate than your little banshee," Hela smiled. "SEIZE THEM!" 

The ground below them trembled. Then right before their eyes corpses began crawling from beneath the surface. 

"Do not kill them," Hela shouted her command. "Major injuries are accepted." 

"Jackson, take Lydia and run! Hide her!" Kira begged. "Go!" 

 

~°•°

 

Melissa should've seen thus coming really. She shouldn't be shocked she's been abducted by Loki. Melissa doesn't remember actually happened one moment she's striding onto the elevator the next she's in a dark room. 

"Why does this always happen to me?" She groaned aloud. 

"Melissa?" A familiar voice called out. "It's me Natalie. Lydia's mom." 

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. How about you? It's really dark I can't tell if you're injured." 

"I'm alright, just a huge headache," She rubbed her temples. "Do you know where he went?" 

"How's he possible? I was out of town! I was on vacation!" Natalie fumed completely ignore Melissa. 

"Did he say anything that can help us?" She tried again. 

"N-no, only that he had a few more people to collect." 

"That son of a bitch!" Melissa cursed out. 

"Quiet down, you woke me up,"

"Peter? Is that you?" 

"Unfortunately," he sighed. "Although, I have to admit it's good having company." 

"How long you've been down here?" Melissa questioned. 

"Nothing too crazy only a few hours," 

"Do you know what he's planning?" 

"Yes, and it isn't good," 

"C'mon tell us," the nurse urged. "I need to know-" 

"You do not need this information.Trust me." Loki hissed switching the lights on. "I am here to serve pain and agony," 

Melissa's eyes we're squinting from the sudden bright light, but she could see a figure dropping to his feet. 

"I cannot say you will enjoy it," Loki grinned manically his hand turning a deep blue. 

"What are you?" Natalie sobbed. "What do you want from me?"

"I am Loki, but you'd recognize me as Claudia Stilinski," his masculine frame melted away to the familiar small figure. 

"That's impossible you're dead!" Natalie died through tears. "I was at your funeral!" 

"I'm not dead. Far from that actually in very alive. Get up!" Loki-Claudia kicked at the man on the ground. Melissa soon recognized him. Raphael her ex husband. 

"Raphael?" She inched as close as her chains would allow. 

"Melissa?" He said coming into conciousness. 

"What a great reunion!" Sarcasm dripping from Claudia's tone. 

"What are you going to do with us?" Melissa choked. 

"Things beyond your wildest nightmares," Claudia snapped her fingers, and a pair of steel chain linked around Raphael's wrists and ankles. "One more person and we shall begin." 

Raphael met Claudia's eyes, "I should've killed you the moment I found you in those woods," 

"Is that a way to thank me? After what I've done for you?" 

"What you've done?" He spat. "Tell me. What did you do?" 

"I introduced you two, remember?" Claudia snapped. "You would not have had Scott without my help," 

 

_ **BEACON HILLS** _

_About twenty years ago_

 

_"Claudia," Talia sighed. "You can't just curse every child that would be born on the same day as your son,"_

_"Mom, can I get apple sauce?" Little Laura asked._

_"Yes, honey,"  with that the pup ran off._

_"It was merely a suggestion, and relax I'm not pregnant yet," Claudia groaned as she pushed the shopping cart on the candy isle. "OOh! Look who it is! Dearest Melissa, I did not know you shopped so close to my end of town,"_

_"I do, and it isn't yours for crying out loud!"_

_"I'd differ, my sweet nemesis," Claudia long abandoned her cart to crowd against Melissa. "I'd love to show you how much I'm right,"_

_"Please do," Melissa said before she could stop herself._

_Claudia's smile didn't reach her eyes._

_"How about we settle this fued?" Talia suggested. "Have a giant party because we need witnesses to ensure no bloodshed,"_

_"Sounds like mine and John's scenery. I will gladly attend." Claudia grinned at Melissa, "Do you have anyone to accompany you?"_

_"No-"_

_"I know someone who might interest you, dear Melissa," Claudia changed a glances with Talia. "Help you find love, maybe?"_

_"I'm listening," Melissa said obvious humoring her._

_"His name is Raphael McCall,"_

_"McCall? I've never heard of him?" Melissa said._

_"He's an absolute wonder!" Claudia clapped. "You'd love him. Isn't that so, Talia?"_

_"Yeah, a fine spiceman," She nodded._

_"He'll be at the party all you have to do is show up," Claudia smiled cheekily._

_"Tomorrow night at eight," Talia added. "My house,"_

_"I'll be there," Melissa smiled at Talia to Claudia._

_Talia waited until Melissa was out of hearing range to glare at Claudia. "You are my best friend at the moment, so tell me why are you setting up innocent Melissa with the man you cursed?"_

_"They might be good for each other? Besides she needs to forget her little fantasy about her and John,"_

_"With all due respect, sire, I think you should have not done that."_

_"Good thing I do what I want, and not what you think I should and shouldn't do,"_

 

**Beacon Hills**

 Present Day

 

 

 

Stiles took a deep breath as he joined Allison. 

"She's still out cold," the huntress gestured at Tempest. 

"I don't care about her, I want to go out there and fight!" 

"Then let's go," Allison grinned. "They are trapped in ice," 

Stiles felt the familiar chill run through him he knew that he turned blue. "This will never stop being so damn cool!" 

"I've I got my weapons," Allison tucked her two guns, courtesy of Hela, into her holsters and slung her bow and arrows on her back. 

"Are you nervous? Seeing him again?" Stiles questioned. 

Allison knew who he meant. "I would've been if we were under different circumstances. Now I'm just ready to kick ass!" 

As the duo neared where Sleipnir, Jörmungandr, and a few of the Desert Wolf's minions were stationed. 

"I can see Scott and Malia," Stiles told Allison. 

Allison gasped, "Is that Hawkeye? I can't wait to fight him. On the count of three?" 

Stiles nodded. 

"One.. two.. three!" 

 

~°•°

 

Scott felt as if was fighting for three hours straight. These rogues were ruthless, and kept on going. On the bright side most of them were down. 

"We are on our last dozen!" Scott shouted over noise. 

Malia growled a reponse, "I can't to tear my mom apart!" 

"Easy there," Tony replied. "That's a weird thing to look forward to," 

"Leave her to her motivation," Clint shouted as he pierced three wolves. He reached for another arrow and aimed it at Sleipnir. 

His arrow was immediately shot out of the air, and three arrows fired at him in response. 

"What the fuck?" He hissed as one grazed his bicep. 

"Damn, I was aiming for your face," a female voice groaned. 

Scott perked up at the woman making her way through the smoke. "A-Allison? You're alive?" 

"Scott, I wish I could say it's a pleasure," She shrugged as she pulled on her bow. 

"How are you here?" 

"Isn't it obvious, you dumb wolf?" Snorted Vali. "She's been resurrected." 

"When dealing with Hela you should expect these things." Continued Narfi as he threw a sphere of magic at Malia. Who barely dodged it in time. 

"Scott, pay attention!" Malia sneered. "We are almost done with these guys!" 

"Why are you siding with them?" Scott asked. 

"Them? Really, Scott? You can't bring yourself to say Stiles' name. Pathetic." Allison's eyes hardened. 

"You bitch!" Malia ran at Allison. Her claws extended and fangs bared. 

"I don't think so," Stiles' said as he shot a blast of ice at Malia. Malia dropped to the ground. 

"What did you do to me?" She demanded. 

"Ice Paralysis," Stiles replied. "I didn't think it'll work. Man I'm good," 

Tony raised his hands to shoot, but Stiles beat him to it. Blasting him with ice. Rapidly frost stretched across his armor which forced him out of it. 

"Leave Hawkeye to me," Allison said retrieving her gun. "You can't have all the fun," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nudges you* You know what helps me work faster?  
> C O M M E N T S 
> 
> lol thanks for reading!  
> Also an extra special THANK YOU for all your patience.


	16. Choose Where You Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MESSAGETO THE PERSON WHO I SAID I'M COPYING RICK RIORDAN'S 'THE HAMMER OF THOR' I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW GENDER FLUID LOKI IS A PART OF THE LORE! THANK YOU!   
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Jackson panted heavily as he furthered into the preserve. His heart pounded soundly in his chest as the blood rushed rapidly through his veins. If Jackson was being honest, he'd say he lost his supernatural senses to the adrenaline. Since he wasn't a honest man he chose to run blindly across the preserve. 

Jackson truly had no choice but to stop. Which earned his a mumbled complaint from Lydia. 

"I need to if some one is following us! I can't do that while worried about you as I piggy back you through the woods." The blond breathed out. 

Lydia gave him a stern look before dropping to the base of the tree trunk. 

Jackson examined their surroundings, "There's someone something a few dozen feet away... I can't make up the voice." 

Lydia tapped her nose as if to say, _Track the scent, you idiot._

Jackson traced the scent a few yards not daring get too close. The last thing he needs is for to alert a possible foe of their presence. 

"Look here, Joey!" A voice came from behind him. "A young Werewolf," 

Jackson looked back to Lydia who was in a tight grip with another werewolf. 

"Enough games, Matt," said the one that held Lydia hostage. "The boss would want to deal with these trespassers." 

"C'mon, babe." Matt pouted yanking on Jackson's arm. "Lemme kill him,"  

"No, I think he's the boss's son," 

Jackson extracted his claws and dug them into Matt's forearms. "Fuck off!" 

"Feisty," Matt's eyes gleamed. 

"This your last warning to fuck off!" The younger werewolf felt his face shift. 

"I can't wait to tear into you," Matt made a small step forward. 

"There will be no such thing, Matthew," Sandra's said walking into the scene. 

"B-boss, I-I umm-" 

"Shut up," She sighed. "Don't give me a reason to kill you." 

"Boss, I apologize on his behalf," Joey kept his gaze low. 

"Now, now, Joseph." She spoke softly. "You can't always apologize for your husband's mistakes. Give me the girl." 

Jackson stared shockingly as his mom gently guided Lydia to his side. His attention remained on his mom as she circled Joey. 

"I need Matt to be serious at his job," 

"Yes, ma'am," Joey nodded slowly. 

"He needs motivation, luckily I have one in mind," Before anyone can register what's happening Sandra punched through Joey's chest and tore out his heart. 

"JOEY!" Matt sobbed rushing to his once husband's corpse. 

"I hope that's enough motivation for you, Matthew, " his mom said tossing Joey's heart to the ground. 

"You bit-" 

"Tsk tsk, Matthew." The Desert Wolf interrupted him. "Let's not say something we'll regret. Hmmm? It'll be a shame if you lose that precious daughter of yours." 

Matt glared through tears, "Why him? He's done nothing to you," 

"Because you're a better solider, I can't kill one of my best," She smiled sweetly. "Cmon, Jackson. We have much to discuss," 

"That man was a father!" Jackson shouted at her. "You killed him!" 

"His daughter is barely old enough to miss him," Sandra shrugged. "She'll forget him in due time," 

Jackson didn't know why he was going with his mom. Maybe it was because he didn't want to be near a dead body or because he's much more afraid of his mom than Loki. 

"A penny for your thoughts, son?" 

"It's nothing."

"I can help your friend, Jackson." She pointed at Lydia's mouth. 

"You can't. This is blood magic only Loki and his blood relatives can undo it." Jackson spat. 

"I can get Loki to undo it," Sandra offered. 

"Why'd he listen to you?" 

"He needs my army, so he'll do as I ask." She said smugly. 

"What's the catch?" 

"Such a clever boy," She praised. "I want you on my side." 

Mumbled protests escaped from Lydia. Jackson ignored her, "isn't your side Loki's side?"

"I'd never truly side with that insane man," his mom scoffed. 

"At the same time you can't go against him.." He pieced together. 

"See? You get it! Loki's forces only grow in power, and boy of his soon won't even require his mother's help." 

"Wait, your fight is against Stiles?" Jackson questioned. 

"So should everyone else!" She shouted. "Loki is known for getting carried away, and he will get carried away." 

Lydia grabbed his arm with hard look, _She's right._

"But how long until he gets carried away? How many more casualties?" He asked pointedly. "Waiting for Loki to slip might take a while, and by the time it might be too late. Stiles could learn from his mother how to defend himself." 

"You are such your father's son," his mom chuckled softly. "Always asking questions. Always plotting.." 

"No plotting, mom. It's called thinking ahead! Something everyone seems to be NOT doing!" 

"Tell me," She crossed her arms over her chest. "What should everyone be doing?" 

"I think Bruce and that Valkyrie had the right idea to separate Loki from his kids. Then we'll only have to deal with him." 

"How'd they plan to do that?" She asked. 

Lydia shook her head with a stern look, _Don't tell her anything! Don't be stupid._

Jackson considered it for a moment then remembered Lydia wanted his mom dead by his father's hand. 

"I'm not sure. He built something that shot up into the atmosphere." 

"That was them?" She smiled. "I guess I have to make a visit," 

"They're being held as Loki's prisoners," he said before he could stop himself. 

"You forget that Loki and I have an alliance," She winked picking up her rifle. "While I'm there I'll have a talk with him about your girl's face problem. In the meantime, stay here. It's safe," 

 

 **LOKI'S HIDEOUT**  

 

 

 

Bruce blinked concious. He head felt heavy and he was very cold. Tempest was already awake.

"Bruce! I'm relieved you're awake," She breathed. "I believe we've failed. I'm sorry," 

"There's always a comeback. I refuse to believe this is the end for us," 

"Thor is on his way to notify the Alfather of my errors. I've failed my mission to retrieve Allison Argent. I've disgraced my pendant." 

Bruce sighed, he usually is on the receiving end of comfort. "I can't allow you to believe that. I'll break us out of here," 

"It's impossible," She laughed humorlessly. "There isn't anything I haven't tried," 

Bruce scanned the room, there was nothing in sight. It was a regular basic basement. Bruce quickly looked up, "Yes!" 

Bruce was never happy to see a fire sprinkler in his life. "Can you start a fire?" 

"I've tried to meIt the ice it seems enchanted." 

"No, I need you start a fire more specifically I need smoke." 

"They took my staff those dirty beasts!" She gave him a tired phone. "I am inable of performing spells without it," 

"Try without it," Bruce said impatiently. "They'll be checking on us soon,"

Tempests screwed her eyes shut in concentration, and murmured a few words in what Bruce assumed was Old Norse. 

A small flame flickered to life, and continue to grow. True to her word the ice confinement refused to melt. 

"Try burning something," the scientist encouraged. "We need smoke," 

"This is already difficult as is!" She grunted. She murmured more Norse guiding the flame toward old wool and torn paper. 

"Yes!" 

The fire sprinkler went off causing water to pour on them. Bruce felt himself loosen. 

"How'd you figure water would work?"

"I didn't," Bruce laughed. "I hoped they only protected the ice against magical harm. There isn't anything magical about water," 

Tempest broke free first considering her inhuman strength. Bruce eventually freed himself with the help of Tempest. 

"Good, you already did the hard work." A woman said. "It'll be in your best interest to come with me," 

"Who are you?" Bruce asked at the same time as Tempest's "Are you friend or foe?" 

"I'm The Desert Wolf, and I am your friend," She smiled. "Since we're friends call me Sandra," 

Bruce didn't trust that smile. "Why'd you want to help us?" 

"For numerous reasons: first, you and I have a common interest. We wish to isolate Loki to manage his defeat. Second, you two are unclaimed alliances. Lastly, you can't turn back to where you once were." 

"I have a side with my team-" 

"Yes, the 'side' that always manages to set Loki free. You heroes can't hold him back forever." 

Bruce weighed his chouced, and decided to follow The Desert Wolf. 

"Are those zombies?" Bruce asked in disbelief. 

"Yes, now we don't have any time to waste!" She raised her rifle. "Gotta keep appreances. You know how it is," 

Bruce wasn't surprised. He was surprised when Nat ran up to him wrapping him in a bear hug. 

"You and I are going to have a long talk," 

"STEP AWAY," Sandra pressed the end of her gun into his back. 

Nat reached back for her own gun. "Drop your weapon," 

"Make me," 

Natasha cocked her gun, "You bitch," 

"Nat!" Bruce shouted. "I'm going with her, okay?" 

"No! You don't have to!" Nat shook her head. "She'll kill you!" 

"I can't die," he laughed pathetically. "The one perk of the Other Guy," 

"Bruce-" 

"I'll see you again," He said looking away. "Please don't follow me," 

"

 

~°•°

 

Clint gasped in pain as another arrow was wedged into his thigh. "You sadistic, bitch!" 

Alison kept her emotions neutral. She want one for torture. But she understood how it is to be judged on your family. Her aunt manipulated and murdered a dozen innocent people because they werewolves. 

Unlike Stiles, she was accepted into the pack because Scott loved her at the time. And she loved him. If Scott forgave her only into three months into knowing her can push aside these difference between him and Stiles. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as Stiles sighed handeing her another arrow. "Why so sad? Is it Scott?" 

"No, no, he's unconscious," 

"You did inject him with wolvesbane," She replied. "What are you thinking?

"My dad," he fumbled with his shirt. "Derek is still trying to heal him, but nothing yet." 

"I think it's safer for him to not be involved, Stiles," 

 Allison smiled sadly at her friend, but whatever she said to say got interrupted by Fenrir. 

"Our prisoners escaped, we are being attacked by army called SHIELD, and father is no where to be found." 

"Fucking finally," Clint groaned. 

Stiles faced his brother, "Nevermind the missing prisoners, and double the security on the ones we still have!" 

Clint couldn't stop the smile stretching across his features. It didn't go unnoticed by Allison. Her arrow soon found its way into Clint's abdomen. 

Tearing a scream from his lungs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer!  
> I promise!   
> Thanks for reading!!!   
> ♡♡ Love ya ♡♡


	17. United We Stand Divided We Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 1 YEAR TO THIS FIC!!!  
> Thank you to all of you beautiful people who decided to stick around for a whole YEAR and THANK YOU to all those who joined in along this crazy (slow) ride!!!  
> I love you all xoxo  
> Sincerely,  
> Me ♡♡
> 
> **ALSO WARNING**  
> Things happen.. be prepared...

_**BEACON HILLS** _

_12 Years ago_

 

 

 

_Claudia hummed peacefully into her hot cup of tea. Her little baby off at school making her heart crave his toothy smile._

_A knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts. Claudia never expected Melissa to be standing before her a sobbing mess, but here they were._

_"Mel? Do come in," She stood aside allowing the very bane of her human exsistance onto her home. "Tell me what's wrong,"_

_"It's R-Raphael, he's leaving me," She sobbed onto a tissue Claudia handed her._

_Claudia froze, she was enjoying her time as a mother she lost track of the world around her. "What? Are you this isn't a small misunderstanding?"_

_"Unless 'I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving,' means something different from where you come from. I don't think so,"_

_"He mustn't had meant that," Claudia tried to hold back her_

_"My life wasn't supposed to be like this," Melissa spat out. "I've never done anything to deserve this!"_

_"Unlike myself, you nean." Claudia crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Matter of fact, yes! John was supposed to love me!" She gestured around. "This all of it was supposed to be mine! I deserve it!"_

_"You might want to watch you say next," Claudia's voice was low and menacing. "You wouldn't believe what I'm capable of,"_

_"Bite me, cunt,"_

_"I think I have to ask you to leave, Melissa."_

_Once Melissa was rightfully removed from her house, she dialed Talia. "I need to meet with your emissary,"_

_"Our emissary? Why?"_

_"Melissa seems to blelieve my life was meant to be here, so I'm going to intertwine our children's fates together."_

_"Why?"_

_"As a reminder that my life will never be hers, also because I want to ensure that my son will never overthrown by her hatred._

 

**BEACON HILLS**

Present Day 

 

 

 

Steve couldn't stop his sigh of relief when S.H.I.E.L.D agents came for back up. But his celebration might need to be postponed until after the seemingly endless supply of the undead stop rising back from the dead. 

"Captain! Look out!" Sam voiced distressed. In which Steve ducked. 

Before he could register what was thrown in his very direction two familiar voices chuckled. 

"You should've seen the look on your face, Cap'n," Narfi snorted. 

Vali made a face of disgust, "Why aren't you dead yet?" 

"It'll take more than your cheap magic to kill Steve-o!' Sam shouted. 

"Cheap magic? First betray our trust, and now insult our abilities?" Vali snapped in obvious offense. His magic growing more vibrant. 

"Is this what you really want to be doing?" Steve shot out before Narfi and Vali could do anyone harm. No matter how many agents there are they are no match against magic. 

"I'm sorry? Should we be allowing you to walk free?" Vali hissed. 

"That would be ideal, yes," Liam nodded. 

"We have a friend who I believe arrived with the rest of the agents. He can locate your daughter, Vali. You could take her and walk away from all of this," 

"You cannot fool us-" 

"Really?" Narfi cut off his brother. 

"Yes, really," Steve nodded. 

"Narfi, please, don't trust their words." Vali replied. "They are our enemy," 

"They're Father's enemies. Father's mortal son's enemies." Narfi corrected his brother. "We take no part in this mess, Vali." 

"But what of Father?"

"We never paid him that much of attention before why start now? I'd rather be with my daughter leading a life where we aren't always on the run!" 

"Don't you want mother back?" Vali stepped closer. 

"I want my daughter!" He shouted. "And of you have something against that I suggest you leave us." 

S.H.I.E.L.D agents chose that moment to join them. Guns taking down the zombies with a simply blast of purple energy. 

Bucky huffed an irritated breath, "Make a decision, and do it quick."

"I'll do anything to see my Erika again," Narfi answered. 

"I'm standing my ground!" Vali declared. "If father succeeds we won't be forced to cower away. Why can't you see that?" 

"Because I don't care!" Narfi charged at his brother with two balls of magic knocking him out. "Father never cared for us, so why should I?" 

"I wasn't expected that," commented Kira as agents ushered over to collect the fallen brother. 

Narfi turned to Steve, "Vali shouldn't be much trouble. He'll come to his senses once I'm gone," 

"Could you seal the ground to stop the zombies from emerging for whatever hole they're crawling out of?" Sam huffed. 

Without a word, the son of Loki worked on the ground beneath their feet as they finished off the remaining corpses. As Kira's sword cut through the last monster Sam spoke, "Where's Nat?" 

"I'm sure she's fine," Steve assured. "I think we need to worry more about why haven't we heard from the others." 

"I can trace their scent once we get inside," Liam supplieLets 

"C'mon then," Bucky gripped Narfi with his metallic hand. "Let's not waste time," 

 

~°•°

 

When Clint regained conciousness his entire body felt numb. He could barely lift his finger. His eyes scanned the room he was placed in. There was someone else with him just across the room. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but tongue felt heavy. Clint immediately clicked together those bastard also paralyzed his tongue. His frantic breathing alerted the figure as they stalked closer to him. 

 _That's not fair!_ Clint thought. _That person can walk!_

"Hello, Hawkeye," 

 _Fuck off,_ he hissed internally. 

"That's no way to speak to the person with the torture devices," grinned the insane man. "Oh, don't look too shocked about my telepathy." 

_FUCK OFF!_

"No, Deary." The man chuckled. "I have strict orders to make sure you suffer, but keep you alive." 

 _Suffer? Yaaaay_. Clint rolled his eyes. 

"No need for sarcasm, Mr. Barton." 

 _Since you already know my name, can I have yours?_ Clint asked. 

"No," Came the reply. "We aren't here to make friends," 

_Okay, okay. Where's Tony, Malia, and Scott?_

Creepy telepathic dude just grinned. Clint's stomach churned. "When I'm done with you you'd be too busy trying to remember how to breathe nevermind worry about your friends." 

"Not on my watch," Natasha's familiar voice echoed against the walls. She draped from above them landing behind the creep. Her gun pressing against the back of his head. "Back off before I blow your brains out," 

When Clint's captor made no sign of backing down Nat slammed the hilt of her gun against his head. "Not much of a talker now, are we?"

Clint wanted to tell her how happy he was to see l, but sadly his current state doesn't allow that. 

"Let me carry you out of here." Nat said as she untied him. "I bet Colson might have something to help with this." 

 

**SOMEWHERE WITHIN THE PRESERVE**

 

 

 

Loki gritted his teeth together. How dare Sandra believe she can threaten to take away her pathetic army if he doesn't remove his 'gift' to Lydia. 

That devious little bitch must be planning something to overthrow his plan, and their agreement. Loki's grip on Matthew Martin tightened with rage. He needed to locate the Desert Wolf and kill her before it's too late. 

Staring down at Lydia's father a mischievous grin stretched across his pale features.

"Dearest Lydia, I warned you to stay away," 

"Lydia? What do you have against my daughter?" 

"Haven't your heard? Your daughter runs with wolves," Loki sneered. "Don't worry well see her shortly." 

"You're a psychopath!" 

Loki flickered into his female form, "I'm just a mother," 

"Claudia? You're dead!" Matthew gawked. 

"Do make up your mind. Am I a psychopath or am I dead?" Claudia rolled her eyes in irritation. 

 

~°•°

 

A wolf jogged up to the Desert Wolf, "Boss, Loki was spotted a few yards back." 

"It's alright he means no harm. Only business," She assured her. "You'll supervise him while I take my guests to a secure location." 

"Mom, shit, you can't just leave us," Jackson spat. 

"I'm leaving Lydia, not you." She gestured for him to follow her. "Move along," 

"I'm not going anywhere," Jackson looked straight into her eyes silently daring her to object. 

"I'm taking these two with me you know that, right?" She jabbed her rifle into the center of Bruce's back. 

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Bruce fought back. "I'm done going behind my team's back. I've tried so desperately to keep the causalities down, but everyone seems okay with dying!"

"Bruce," the valkyrie's voice trailed off. 

"No, Tempest," he voiced. "I'm tired, okay? I want this to be over. I'm going back to rescue my friends," 

"Don't you remember our common interest?" Sandra tried. "We need each other!" 

"I refuse to work with someone who'd leave a young girl at the hands of Loki!" Bruce argued. "There's no stopping me, and besides you need me not the other way around."  

"Can't allow that to happen." The Desert Wolf shook her head. "I'll have to kill you instead." 

Bruce laughed hysterically at her words, "It's funny you believe you can. Wolves began circling around them. Tempest tapped her staff against the ground causing their enemies to drop. 

"Why haven't you done that before?" Bruce asked. 

"Works against non-magic users," She replied swiftly. 

"You Valkyries were always a joke," Loki-more like Claudia-laughed. She faced Sandra, "I see you stole my prisoners," 

"Lydia!" Her father ran over to her. "Your mouth.. who.. how?" 

Lydia mumbled incoherent words, but her Dae seemed to understand completely. 

"They were fair game," She replied nonchalantly from her place on the ground. 

"You honestly believed I wouldn't find out?" She laughed obnoxiously. "I believe that I wilI stick with removing Lydia's thread, but it will come with a price," 

"You better remove it if you know what's good for you!" Mr. Martin threatened. 

"Why are you saying any of this?" The scientist scoffed ignored the raging man. "Why can't you just do it like you usually do?" 

"Nobody refuses my gifts, beast. We must regift, and because of that there will be dire consequences." Claudia grinned at Lydia. "Do you still want me to remove them?" 

Lydia nodded hesitantly. 

Claudia pulled a dagger from her boot and ran it through the blood red thread. Lydia took in a deep breath of cool air. Her lips we're chapped and had dried blood within the cracks. The thread still hung loose from her top and bottom lip. 

"I told you to stay away or your loved ones will suffer," Claudia raised the dagger and plunged in within Matthew's chest. 

"Dad! No!" Lydia rasped out. 

"You sadistic bitch!" Jackson growled out and attempted to tackle her. Which she easily dodged. 

"I didn't not expect you to be so idiotic. Although in hind sight I should have expected from you." She snapped her fingers and Jackson dropped to his knees. 

"Go ahead, kill me," 

"Kill you? I'm going to take you with me. Unlike your unstable mother I see your true value." 

"Jackson, don't listen to her!" Lydia croaked her voice still foreign to her. 

"Silence, girl, don't make me regret returning your words," Stiles' mom ran her hand through Jackson's thick hair. "You'll be joining your father soon. Your mom, too! Think of it as a familial slaughter party!

"You sadistic whore," Lydia managed through sobs. "We should've killed you when first saw you!" 

"Luckily for me you didn't," The venom dripping from Claudia's voice. "Let's get going, shall we? It's rather rude of me to keep my prisoners wait for their captor." 

Before anyone could register what Claudia said the setting around them morphed into a sketchy basement. Jackson noticed Bruce and Tempest manged to escaped the teleporting trip. 

"Mom!" Lydia cried out. 

"Lydia! Your mouth! What the hell happened to you!" Natalie looked over her daughter's shoulder. "Oh my god! Matthew!" 

Claudia smiled down at Natalie's distress. "Don't waste your energy. He's dead." 

Claudia kicked at him to prove herself. Both Natalie and Lydia weeped into each other's arms. The goddess of mischief pulled Lydia away. 

It's painful Isn't it? Having someone you love killed because of you. How will you live with yourself?" 

"How will I live with myself," Lydia repeated painfully. "I-I-I don't know," 

"What if I kill you, hmm? That'll make your problems go away," 

"Don't listen to her, Lydia! Nothing is your fault." Jackson tried. 

"Look at your mom, she's in pain." Claudia continued only speaking louder than before. "Put her out of it. Take this dagger, and put your mother to rest." 

Jackson watched Lydia's shaky hands grip tight onto the knife. Jackson has never seen her look so helpless before. 

"Lydia! No! Stop!" Jackson slapped the dagger out of her hand. He looked into her eyes. They were hollow no trace of the person who she once was. 

"It's the only way to fix this, Jackson." She refused to make eye contact. "My father's dead because of me," 

"Jackson, it's useless," his mom said. "She's gone." 

Natalie was frozen beneath Lydia gaze, "Sweetie, please.. don't.." 

"It'll be quick, mom. You'll be with dad again," with that Lydia shoved the weapon into her mother's chest. Repeatedly. 

Jackson tried to stop her, but his mom held him back. "She'll hurt you, too!" 

Melissa and Raphael squirmed in their chains against the wall. Peter kept his emotions steady. 

Lydia dropped the dagger, "What have I done?" 

"You paid the price of the regifting," Claudia smiled grimly. "I applaud you for not resisting the dagger." 

"I killed my mom! You made me do it!" 

"I ever so clearly remember saying 'dire concesquences' and 'familial slaughter party.' I warned you, but you were too selfish to listen! You have you voice I hope you use it wisely," 

"What did they do to deserve any of that?" Melissa spat.

"Oh don't think your turn isn't coming up next," Claudia said. "I'll make Scott tear you apart with his teeth, and Jackson you will end your parents' petty fued with the help of Malia," 

"No. You can't do that to me!" 

"But I can, just like you waltzed into my dungeon I will waltz into you miserable life and watch your children end you," Claudia pouted. "Don't give me that look. I'm giving you what we bargained for: both of your children in the same room as you," 

 

**A FEW FLOORS UP**

 

 

 

Both Allison, Stiles, and an unconcious true alpha (who also happened to be frozen from the neck down) scurried away into the Sheriff's room. 

A woman hunched over his sleeping figure alerted Stiles. "Who the fuck are you, and where's Derek?" 

"I'm Sigyn," the woman looked unfazed. "Don't fret, I'm a healer," 

"We don't need you, we had my boyfriend dealing with my dad," 

"Your father... Oh, you must be Loki's boy!" Sigyn smiled kindly. "It's always a pleasure

meeting his offsprings," 

"How'd you know Loki?" Allison's grip on her arrows remained firm. 

"I'm his wife," She replied with a toothy smile. "We had two sons together," 

 "That's supposed to make me trust you not to kill my dad?" Stiles snapped. 

"I don't harm people, I'm a healer," 

"So you've mentioned." He turned to Allison, "I can't believe Derek left my dad's to a total stranger.... unless he didn't and she killed him!" 

"I didn't kill your lover, young man." Sigyn sighed. "He needed to fend off those men in uniforms. Hela, brought me here in his stead." 

"You're Narfi and Vali's mom," Allison pieced together. 

"That's me," She laughed lightly. "You've met my boys? How are they?" 

"Well," Allison smiled in return. 

"How's my dad? Will he wake up soon?" 

"He's set to awaken," She replied shortly. 

"So why hasn't he yet?" Allison interjected. 

"The sleeping curse that's placed on him needs to be lifted." She said studying John's peaceful face. 

"What sleeping curse? I think you're mistaken he sent into a small coma. No curses were involved." Stiles explained. 

"You're mistaken." She spoke carefully as if not to upset him. "Also I've seen my fair share of sleeping curses to recognize one." 

"Who would place a sleeping curse on my dad? No one came in here other than Fenrir, Derek, and... No, no it can't be!" 

"Stiles," Alison kept her features neutral. "Breathe deep breaths," 

"My mom did this? W-why?" He choked back a sob. 

"Perhaps your mother believes he was doing the right thing," Sigyn smiled sadly. 

"Now's not the time to talk about this!" Stiles decided. "We need to guarantee nobody walks out of here alive," 

"What about Scott?" Allison looked back at the werewolf with a sneer. 

"I'll guard the wolf boy," Sigyn offered. "I'm Vanir, I can perform magic," 

"Let's go, Stiles! I have a feeling Hela needs back up!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> SORRY IT TOOK ME ABOUT 20 DAYS TO UPDATE  
> I was supposed update sooner but Dear Evan Hansen happened..


End file.
